Something New
by TheReaper021
Summary: Rukia ama su vida. Tiene una familia, amigos y novio, pero cuando conoce a Ichigo Kurosaki, se da cuenta de que algo le estaba faltando. "Cuando estoy contigo, siento como si ella nunca hubiera existido..."
1. Nuevos Estudiantes

Hola!! Mientras pienso en un fanfic por mí misma (voy progresando :P), he decidido que voy a traducir algunos que están en inglés :D (aunque claro, siempre con mi toque personal n_n)

Este de aquí se llama _Something New (Algo nuevo) _y pertenece, con todo su esplendoroso copyright, a alero1990 y os lo recomiendo bastante (si no os molesta leer en ingles, claro ^^)

Espero que os guste, porque esto va para largo (22 capitulos... esto es deprimente xD)

Adiós, y dejadme un review para animarme a seguir!! :)

**Summary: **Rukia ama su vida. Tiene una familia, amigos y novio, pero cuando conoce a Ichigo Kurosaki, se da cuenta de que algo le estaba faltando. Su encuentro es el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Capítulo 1: Nuevos Estudiantes

_Ring Ring_

Rukia se revolvió en su cama y, pesadamente, se volvió hacia su lado para ver la alarma sonando estruendosamente. "_Ugh_"

Rukia POV

Me levanté lentamente de mi cómoda cama de matrimonio y, dios mío, cómo deseaba que ese no fuera el primer día de clases. El verano fue muy divertido y hasta había crecido una pulgada. Puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí hacia el baño del final del pasillo.

Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia; tengo diecisiete años y hoy es el primer día de preparatoria.

Me di mi usual ducha de quince minutos, me lavé los dientes y me peiné el pelo suavemente. Amo mi pelo negro; siempre disfruto mucho peinándome y arreglándomelo. Lo tenía, más o menos, hasta el hombro de largo, que era como a mí me gustaba, no demasiado largo ni demasiado corto. Odiaba mis pechos. Comparados a los de otras estudiantes de preparatoria yo era plana como una tabla.

Después de ponerme el uniforme fui hacia la cocina y lo primero que vi fue un bulto rojo.

- ¿Cogiendo comida sin permiso otra vez, Renji?- dije mientras caminaba por la cocina, refiriéndome al bulto rojo. Renji tenía el pelo largo y rojo, siempre recogido en una cola de caballo y, además, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes. Mucha gente simplemente asume que es un matón pero, en realidad, mi mejor amigo tiene un gran corazón.

-¡Buenos días, Rukia!- dijo él, con la boca llena. Rápidamente se lo tragó todo. -Ya sabes cómo me encanta la comida de Hisana.- comentó mientras volvía a atacar, ávido, su plato.

En ese momento, mi hermana Hisana entró en la cocina con un plato de tortitas en la mano y se sentó en una silla al lado de la mesa. Cómo todo el mundo decía, mi hermana y yo éramos como gemelas, excepto en que ella es más alta y nueve años mayor que yo.

-¿No hay para mí?- le pregunté apenada, notando que el plato no estaba delante de mí. Puse los mejores ojitos de cachorro que podía hacer, mirándola a los ojos, suplicante.

-Bueno, supuse que no tendrías tiempo para comer, ya que raras veces te sientas y desayunas con nosotros.- dijo ella, ignorando olímpicamente mis ojitos de cachorrito. ¡Qué cruel es a veces!

-Es verdad, Rukia, deberías comer con nosotros- añadió Renji.

- Tú no vives aquí, idiota - le repliqué.

Renji y yo hemos sido amigos desde la guardería. Incluso –de verdad lo digo- solíamos ducharnos juntos. ¡Así de unidos estábamos! Los padres de Renji murieron cuando él tenía catorce años, así que, desde entonces, vive a su aire. Para él, es rutina venir a desayunar y, a veces, a cenar a mi casa con mi familia.

-Buenos días a todos.- un hombre alto, de ojos grises y pelo negro y largo entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días, Byakuya.- dijo Hisana, besándole en los labios. Él le sonrió dulcemente y se sentó delante de las tortitas.

-Buenos días, Sr Kuchiki.- dijo Renji, con respeto. Le sonreí con satisfacción cuando saludó a Byakuya, pues Renji siempre se había sentido intimidado por él.

-Buenos días, hermano.- le dije, educadamente. Byakuya cabeceó en nuestra dirección y, en silencio, empezó a comerse el desayuno.

Byakuya es el marido de Hisana. Pensé que sería extraño vivir con mi hermana mayor y su marido, pero Hisana era la única familia que tenía.

Nuestra madre murió cuando yo nací a causa de muchas complicaciones en el parto, así que nuestro padre nos mantuvo él sólo. Personalmente, creo que él me culpaba secretamente de la muerte de mi madre.

Hisana empezó a salir con Byakuya cuando tenía 18 años. Mi padre nunca aprobó a Byakuya, probablemente porque sabía que él era el heredero de una gran fortuna, por lo que pensó que Byakuya, realmente, no sentía nada por Hisana.

No mucho más tarde de que ellos se comprometieran, nuestro padre murió en un accidente de coche. Hisana, aún con el corazón roto y destrozada, se casó y se convirtió en mi tutora legal.

-Deprisa, Renji, vámonos.- dije mientras cogía la mochila del suelo. Él obedeció, comiéndose rápidamente lo que quedaba en el plato y bebiéndose de un trago su zumo de melocotón.

-Gracias, Hisana.- dijo Renji, agradecido, mientras le dedicaba una reverencia, antes de empezar a seguirme.

-¡Os veo después!- les grité desde la puerta principal, ya casi fuera de la casa.

* * *

-¡Rukia!- exclamó Momo, mi mejor amiga, cuando me vio llegando a la escuela. Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella. Momo y yo nos hicimos amigas a principios de la escuela media. Ella era, más o menos, de mi estatura, la que todo el mundo decía que era… bajita. La verdad, no sé por qué.

Momo tiene el pelo negro, que siempre se lo recoge en un moño. Es muy guapa, considerando que nunca se pone maquillaje. Y era la única chica que no fue falsa conmigo porque mi hermano es Byakuya Kuchiki. No supo quién era mi hermano hasta el comienzo del instituto. Seguramente, no se le ocurrió porque sabía dónde vivo.

Mi casa está en una zona residencial. Hisana no quería vivir en una enorme mansión, pero Byakuya no estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que teníamos una casa mediana de cuatro habitaciones, pero el interior estaba decorado con mobiliario francés e italiano.

-No me puedo creer que estemos en preparatoria…- chilló Momo, emocionada.

-Lo sé, un año más cerca de salir de este horrible instituto.- dijo Renji alegremente. Los tres entramos tranquilamente al patio. Miré hacia arriba, viendo una gran bandera que decía "BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO A SEIREITEI HIGH"

Miré alrededor y vi caras familiares. También vi esas dos chicas que me odiaban cómo a ninguna otra, Nel y Halibel.

Ellas son chicas de segundo año en el equipo de animadoras y ambas me querían ver muerta. ¿Que por qué? Porque las dos querían a mi novio.

Nelliel Tu Oderschvank es la capitana del equipo y una de mis enemigas mortales. Todo el mundo la llama Nel, para abreviar, y tiene el pelo verde azulado y ojos de color pardusco. Halibel Tia es la segunda al mando del equipo. Es morena, de ojos verdes, rubia, de pelo corto y revuelto. Ambas tienen cuerpos con grandes curvas y pechos descomunales.

-Hey, Rukia.- oí una voz a mi lado. Era Rangiku Matsumoto.

Se acercó a mí, y yo le sonreí. Después, se unió a sus dos tetonas amigas. Rangiku tenía las mismas curvas que Nel y Halibel, y el pelo largo, ondulado y de color jengibre, ojos azules y labios carnosos. También es una animadora de segundo año, pero no se comporta como sus dos amigas; en primer lugar, es amiga mía desde que le di clases de química el año pasado. Y, en segundo lugar, no es una zorra como sus amigas, a pesar de que muchas chicas lo pensaban a causa de con quién iba.

Nel y Halibel no tardaron mucho en regañarla por ser buena conmigo.

-Vamos, dejadlo ya, Rukia es encantadora.- oí que decía Rangiku antes de que entrar al edificio.

Fuimos hacia mi casillero, con Renji y Momo esperando pacientemente a que guardara mis cosas. Renji estaba hablando del verano y de su trabajo en la policía, y Momo comentaba sus salidas a la playa con su amigo y vecino Toushiro, un chico de segundo año del instituto.

-Ugh, mira quien es…- dijo Renji, murmurando. Sonreí incluso sin mirar; sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo. Renji… bueno, todos mis amigos, odiaban a mi novio. Antes de que empezáramos a salir, era conocido como el gamberro del instituto, el matón, pero a mí no me importaban los rumores, él nunca me dio una razón para no confiar en él.

-Hola, preciosa.- me susurró al oído.

No le había oído acercarse. Sonreí y me volví para mirarle.

Tenía el pelo azul y puntiagudo, hacia adelante, y ojos verde azulados; creo que eso es lo que, al principio, me atrajo de él.

-Hola, Grimmjow.- le dije, sonriendo. Él se inclino hacia mí y me besó en los labios y, rápidamente, le respondí, aunque agarrando su camisa y tirando hacia abajo. Me apartó, (lo más delicadamente de lo que fue capaz) para mi insatisfacción.

-No delante de los vírgenes.- me dijo, refiriéndose a Renji y a Momo, que miraban de reojo con disgusto.

-Tengo que ir a clase, pero nos vemos en la comida, ¿vale?- dijo antes de besarme en la mejilla. Le sonreí y le miré, profundamente.

-Te quiero.- le dije, poniéndome colorada. Él sonrió dulcemente cuando se dio cuenta de que aún podía hacerme sonrojar locamente.

-Yo también te quiero.- dijo él, antes de irse. Me quede allí, sin poder moverme y con una grave falta de aliento.

Hemos estado saliendo durante seis meses y aún podía dejarme sin respiración; era mi primer amor. Le entregué mi virginidad después de tres meses de estar juntos, y todavía siento esas agradables mariposas en el estómago cuando le miro. Es completamente seguro decir que estoy loca por ese hombre.

Grimmjow es de tercer año de preparatoria y el sub-capitán del equipo de fútbol, junto con su mejor amigo Ulquiorra.

Es el chico más temido del instituto y me siento orgullosa de decir que soy su novia.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto le odio?- dijo Renji, arruinando mis fabulosos recuerdos.

-Sí, sólo un par de veces...- le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cerrando mi taquilla. -Anda, vámonos a clase. -seguí hablando, esperando evitarme una de las estúpidas charlas de Renji sobre Grimmjow. Como siempre, nunca deja pasar una oportunidad para meterse con mi novio.

-No me puedo creer que dejes a ese pervertido tocarte.- empezó él (otra vez). Automáticamente me volví a arrepentir de haberle contado que me acosté con él.

-¿Ves? Es por esto que tardé tanto en contártelo.- le repliqué, visiblemente molesta.

La verdad, se lo dije a Momo el día después de que pasara, pues era más fácil con el hecho de que era una chica, pero decírselo a Renji... tardé una eternidad en hacerlo, porque pensé que la conversación sería incómoda y embarazosa. Renji era como mi hermano, así que se me hizo raro hablar de eso con él.

-En realidad, creo que deberías haber esperado, Rukia...- dijo Momo, de acuerdo con Renji.

-Hmm... tengo diecisiete años, no necesito pediros permiso sobre qué hago o dejo de hacer.- les dije, realmente molesta.

-Sigo pensando que no es bueno para tí.- continuó Renji.

-Si estás hablando sobre Grimmjow, entonces estoy completamente de acuerdo.- comentó una voz nueva desde atrás. Miré en esa dirección y vi a mi amigo Shuhei Hisagi siguiéndonos. Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando. Entonces, avanzó más rápido para alcanzarnos.

-Hey, Rukia, ¿es esa una buena manera de darme la bienvenida? No nos hemos visto desde las vacaciones de verano.

Se puso frente a mí y me dio un gran abrazo de oso.

-Argh, bájame, Shuhei.

Él sólo sonrió y obedeció.

-Lo siento, Rukia.- me dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Si no fuera tan condenadamente mono, le habría pegado ahí mismo, pero era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Shuhei tiene el pelo negro y puntiagudo y un par de tatuajes en la cara. Él era igual a Renji, parecía duro y agresivo por fuera, pero por dentro era muy tierno y comprensivo. Shuhei se pasaba los veranos con su padre, en Hiroshima, así que nunca le vaía en esas vacaciones.

Estuvimos juntos un año durante secundaria, pero nunca nos enamoramos. Nos dimos cuenta de que ser amigos era más cómodo y tenía más sentido.

-¿Aún quieres que vaya contigo al Chappy Festival?

-¡Eso sería perfecto! -le contesté, otra vez de buen humor.

Todos juntos fuimos hacia clase y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios; yo me senté en mi acostumbrado sitio de la parte posterior, Renji a mi derecha, Momo delante mío y Shuhei en frente de Renji.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la profesora. Era de piel morena, con el pelo largo y morado, con los ojos de gato más bellos que he visto nunca.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, profesora Urahara.- le contestamos todos al unísono.

-Espero que todos hayáis disfrutado de vuestro verano. Por favor, mirad a vuestro alrededor, ¿veis algo extraño?- miré hacia los lados y vi que había varios asientos vacíos. -Bueno, la clase parece un poco vacía, pero lo arreglaremos. Vamos a incorporar alumnos de Karakura High School.

Karakura High School era otro instituto de Karakura, más pequeño que el nuestro.

-La semana pasada hubo un terrible incendio que dejó inhabitable la mitad del instituto, así que nos ofrecimos para acoger algunos estudiantes.

La puerta se abrió y entraron siete chicos y chicas que se situaron al frente de la clase.

-Por favor, presentaos.

-Hola, soy Keigo Asano, tengo diecisiete años y estoy soltero, chicas.- Keigo tenía el pelo castaño y parecía un pervertido.

-Yo soy Mizuiro Kojima, y no estoy soltero, pero prefiero mujeres mayores.- dijo mientras miraba rápidamente a la profesora Urahara. Mizuiro tenía el pelo más corto y negro, con la raya en el medio. Parecía muy joven.

-Yo me llamo Yasutora Sado, pero podéis llamarme Chad.- él era realmente alto y musculoso. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y era muy moreno; ¡ni que fuera mexicano!

-Hola, yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa, voy a unirme al equipo de kárate y convertirme en su capitana.- Tatsuki era, definitivamente, poco femenina, y me di cuenta que Renji había puesto su interés en ella. Tenía el pelo negro y una cara muy bonita.

-Soy Orihime Inoue, me encanta la comida y preparar diferentes platos, espero que los probéis.- ella tenía el pelo largo naranja-castaño que se sujetaba, detrás de las orejas, con unas horquillas. Tenía grandes pechos, por lo que probablemente se uniría al equipo de animadoras.

-Yo soy Uryu Ishida y era el número uno en mi clase de Karakura.- el chico tenía el pelo negro y llevaba gafas, parecía el típico nerd. Pero era imposible que ahora fuera el primero de la clase, yo tengo el título. **Nota mental**: encontrar las pasadas notas de Uryu para no tener que preocuparme. Entonces oí _su _voz.

-Y yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki, y eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber.- levanté la cabeza para mirarle. Ichigo tenía un increíble pelo naranja, pero los ojos de color ámbar más preciosos que había visto en mi vida.

El chico tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que hizo que todas las chicas de mi clase se asustaran un poco, pero todas pensaron que era muy guapo; tuve que admitir que no estaba tan mal.

-Muy bien, ya podéis sentaros.

Ichigo se encaminó hacia el pupitre al lado de la ventana, justo a mi lado. Le miré, sorprendiéndome por su musculatura. Le miré mientras se sentaba perezosamente, hasta que me acordé de su nombre.

-¿Ichigo?- me dije a mí misma, en voz baja. -¿Cómo una fresa?

-Significa alguien que protege, no fresa.- escupió él. Estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba que me oyera.

-Oh, nunca había oído algo como eso.

-Bueno, ahora lo has oído, así que puedes dejar de llamarme así.- dijo él, arrogante.

-No te halagues, no tienes ni idea de quién soy.- le dije, orgullosa. Normalmente no presumo de mi apellido Kuchiki, pero tuve la sensación de que ese hombre me despreciaría.

-¿Porque eres la niña mimada con el apellido Kuchiki?

-¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre?

-Mientras estabas fantaseando sobre mi nombre, la profesora Urahara dijo que yo era lo suficientemente losto como para sentarme al lado de la presidenta de estudiantes Rukia Kuchiki, pero sólo me siento idiota sentándome aquí.- me comentó como si nada, sonriéndome con malícia. Caí.

-¿¡ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO IDIOTA, FRESITA!?- grité levantándome del sitio. Esa palabra pareció soltar algo dentro de él.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, TU... TU...- me miró de arriba a abajo, y sonrió. -Enana.

La clase entera jadeó ante su comentario. Estaba a punto de lanzarme hacia él cuando la profesora dijo:

-Perfecto, Kuchiki y Kurosaki, castigados con las tareas de la limpieza, todo el día.

-Pero prof...- empecé a quejarme.

-Y tú le harás un _tour _por el instituto- añadió ella. , por favor, sentaos.

Me senté, enfadada, y resoplé. Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

-Fresa estúpida.- me murmuré a mí misma.

**FIN**

Os ha gustado?? Está muy mal traducido?? waa, estoy preocupadaa T_T

Se aceptan criticas constructivas y también algunas que me animen a seguir :) necesito tener algo en lo que confiar para seguir haciendo esto ;)

(Que preferis para tirarme, tomates o fruta? yo fruta, que el tomate mancha -.-')

sayOnara! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! :)


	2. Enanas y Fresas

**Aquí estoy otra vez! :D**

**siento la tardanza... exámenes! ya sé que es una excusa muy común, pero es verdad :( (ya me gustaria a mi que no lo fuera! .)**

**bueno, espero que os guste... ¡el segundo capitulo!**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**muchísimas gracias a Lightning20mlg, metitus y Monika Parthenopaeus, me habéis apoyado cuando nadie más lo ha hecho... (que patético xD) Yuhi03, a ti también, no me he olvidado de tí :P**

Capítulo 2: Enanas y Fresas

Ichigo POV

"Estúpida enana." Me susurré a mí mismo. No me podía creer que en mi primer día de clases me tocaran las tareas de la limpieza por culpa de una enana loca. Y, además, ella es una Kuchiki.

Sabía muchísimo sobre la familia Kuchiki. Poseen una de las mayores compañías del mundo, y Byakuya Kuchiki es el actual director ejecutivo de la empresa.

Miré hacia la enana loca, que probablemente estaba tan cabreada como yo. Sonreí, contento de, al menos, haber sido capaz de haberla molestado de esa manera.

La campana sonó, indicando la hora de comer.

* * *

-Hinamori, Abarai, Hisagi y Kuchiki, por favor encontrad a los alumnos nuevos y llévenlos a visitar cada rincón de este instituto.- dijo la profesora Urahara. Cogí mi mochila y me dirigí hacia mi profesora.

-Muchísimas gracias, Yoruichi.- le dije, sarcásticamente.

-Es profesora Urahara mientras estemos en clase, Ichigo.- me dijo, sonriente.

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando. Yoruichi es una vieja amiga de la familia, siempre sacándome de quicio. Siempre me preguntaba si había dejado a alguna chica embarazada ya o tramaba planes con mi padre loco sobre cómo torturarme de la manera más cruel existente.

Di un paso a fuera del aula y miré alrededor y vi a la enana esperándome en los casilleros. Sonreí y fui hacia ella, que estaba escribiendo en un libro pequeño, parecido a una agenda. No se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-¡Hey!- le grité. Saltó de puro sobresalto y me miró, completamente sonrojada de vergüenza.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-¿No se supone que me tienes que enseñar el instituto?- con cara de "vamosymedejasenpaz" empezó a andar, muy dignamente. ¿Se suponía que tenía que seguirla?

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a seguirme o tengo que llevarte de la manita?- dijo, con una voz molesta, como de bebé. Apreté los dientes y, de mala gana, seguí a esa enana monstruosa.

El edificio era grande… realmente enorme. Había un montón de lugares y aulas diferentes y, probablemente, tenían clubs para todo tipo de intereses. Me cansé pronto, así que observé atentamente a mi guía. Aunque siga pensando que es una enana bruja loca, tenia bonitas curvas, y ser tan pequeñita la hacía verse delicada y mona. Si no estuviera loca, puede que hubiera una remota posibilidad de que lo admitiera.

A medida que íbamos pasando clases, me empecé a preguntar dónde estaba la biblioteca.

-Tenemos como un centenar de clubs así qu-

-Hey, enana.- la interrumpí bruscamente, de mala gana. Se paró y, por su mirada, podría decir que querría matarme. Se volvió y corrió directamente hacia mi espinilla. Sentí agudamente el dolor cuando su pie colisionó "delicadamente" sobre la espinilla derecha.

-Vaya, parece que soy más alta ahora.- Me dijo, cerniéndose sobre mí. –No me vuelvas a interrumpir.- Con una mirada de hielo perforándome el cráneo.

Rápidamente, me recuperé y me coloqué a su lado.

-¡Bruja enana loca! Sólo quería saber dónde estaba la biblioteca.

-Bueno, si tuvieras paciencia, te lo podría haber dicho, ¡no está tan lejos, habríamos llegado pronto, fresita!

-¡Deja de llamarme así, enana!

Podría decir que ella estaba realmente a punto de pegarme otra vez, así que me encogí levemente y cerré los ojos, pero no pasó nada hasta que oí una voz llamando a esa enana.

-Hey, Rukia.

Abrí los ojos para ver un chico alto de pelo azul eléctrico caminando hacia Rukia. Me di cuenta de cómo le había cambiado la cara a ella. Ahora, no era la antipática chica con la que había estado discutiendo, sino que estaba sonriendo y con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Grimmjow? –dijo con una voz tan melosa que hasta me asustó.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, excepto que puedo oírte gritar desde el piso de abajo.

Mientras tanto, el chico se acercó y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, haciendo que Rukia se pusiera roja como un tomate, hasta pareciendo que iba a explotar. El chaval debe ser su novio. Después de una sonrisita de suficiencia por haberle hecho subir los colores y una mirada dulce hacia ella, se vuelve hacia mí, mirándome como si quisiera matarme. Me pregunté por qué.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Es Ichigo Kurosaki. –dijo Rukia, rápidamente.- Le estoy enseñando el instituto; es uno de los alumnos nuevos de Karakura High School.

Grimmjow me sonrió antes de besar a Rukia con fuerza. Evidentemente, yo sabía perfectamente qué estaba haciendo; estaba marcando su territorio. Podría decir que Rukia estaba un poco incómoda por la situación, pero lo escondió rápida y perfectamente cuando me vio mirándola.

Rodé los ojos, exasperado.

Cuando finalmente paró de sobar a Rukia, me respondió, sonriente.

-La biblioteca está bajando por este pasillo, todo recto. Y si giras a la derecha en esa esquina, no muy lejos encontrarás la cafetería

-Gracias. –me fui hacia donde me había indicado. Vi a Gimmjow mirarme fijamente mientras me iba, pero decidí ignorarlo. No me apetecía pelearme en este instituto, no necesitaba ser conocido por eso aquí también.

"Cabeza de zanahoria." Le oí decir, mientras me alejaba. De veras, sentía una gran tentación de girarme y pegarle, pero me forcé a pasar de él. Mientras caminaba, miré por encima del hombro, viendo a Grimmjow besando a Rukia mientras la levantaba y la apoyaba en los casilleros. No pude comprender cómo una chica con esa antipática y dominante personalidad le dejaba, a un simple chico, manejarla de ese modo. Pero eso no me incumbía de ninguna de las formas.

* * *

Después de echarle un vistazo a la biblioteca, me dirigí a la cafetería. Vi que mis amigos de Karakura High School estaban en la misma mesa.

-¡Ichigo! –ese era el idiota de Keigo. Le asentí y me acerqué a la mesa. Me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba mirándome, pero les ignoré y me senté en la mesa con mis amigos. Después, Keigo siguió hablando animadamente. -Hey, Ichigo, estábamos hablando de lo bueno que ha sido que nos ha tocado a todos juntos en la misma clase.

Yo sabía que era un plan de Yoruichi el tenernos a todos en la misma clase.

-Esta escuela es muy grande. –Orihime miraba a todos lados, sonriéndole amablemente a todo el mundo. Es una de mis mejores amigas y mi ex-novia; salí con ella un par de meses, pero sólo porque Tatsuki me dijo que a ella le gustaba. Era, definitivamente, una buena chica, pero no me gustaba ni, mucho menos, estaba enamorado de ella. Corté con ella unos meses después, y me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que tampoco sentía ya nada por mí. –Creo que le gustas a ese chico, Tatsuki. A ese tal Renji.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Estaba mirándote muy fijamente mientras nos enseñaba el instituto.

-No tengo tiempo para chicos. –dijo Tatsuki, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella es una de mis amigas más cercanas (también incluyendo a los chicos) y la conozco desde que teníamos cinco años, de cuando me pateaba el culo en kárate. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si es lesbiana, porque no muestra ninguna clase de interés por los chicos.

-Hay un buen club de ajedrez en este instituto… -comentó Uryu, subiéndose las gafas con el dedo, dándose aires de interesante. Y, además, estoy el noventa por ciento seguro de que Uryu es gay. Tampoco podría decir que somos amigos, sino más bien es un amigo-enemigo. Le conocí a través de Orihime cuando siempre comía con nosotros, yo siempre intentaba darle conversación, pero él me daba la espalda, como si me odiara.

-Qué bien. –ése es Chad, el que casi nunca habla. Él es, definitivamente, uno de mis mejores amigos. Nos hicimos amigos en la escuela media, en medio de una pelea; yo le ayudé, el me ayudó. Así de simple, no le busquéis complicaciones.

-Chicos, vosotros sí que tenéis suerte. Esa chica, Momo, les ha enseñado el instituto a Uryu y a Chad y a Ichigo se lo ha mostrado la diosa… ¡Rukia-sama! –os podéis imaginar quién dice esto, ¿verdad?

-Tengo que decir que Rukia es muy mona. –añadió Mizuiro. No sabría decir cómo ni cuándo me hice amigo de Keigo y Mizuiro, simplemente sucedió.

-No me siento un chico con suerte, es una perra…

-No digas eso de ella. –Mizuiro fingía estar muy herido, dramáticamente. -¡Oh! Ahí está ese maravilloso ángel iluminando nuestras oscuras vidas llenas de desconsuelo.

Me volví y la vi andando por la cafetería con Grimmjow cogiéndola por la cintura posesivamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quién es ese tío del pelo azul?

-Es su novio, Grimmjow. –me fijé en que se separaron y fueron hacia diferentes direcciones. Rukia se sentó con algunos compañeros de clase y él se fue con sus amigos.

-Así que ése es Grimmjow… -comentó Tatsuki, pensativa.

-¿Le conoces?

-Bueno, cuando Renji acabó con la visita del instituto, nos advirtió acerca de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol, especialmente con el chico que se llama Grimmjow.

-Sí, el chico del pelo negro desordenado es Ulquiorra; es el número uno del equipo y el primero de los estudiantes. -Orihime señaló hacia su mesa; había un par de chicos y algunas chicas bastante "crecidas".

-¿Por qué debería ser peligroso? –definitivamente, Uryu disfrutaba de esa conversación.

-Al parecer, ha roto muchos corazones.

-El chico alto y raro con el pelo negro y largo es Nnoitra. Renji también nos dijo que no es nada seguro estar en una habitación a solas con él.

-Así que esos son los chicos populares…

-¡Y con las animadoras más guapas que he visto en mi vida!

Me decidí por ignorar la conversación y, inconscientemente, mis ojos se dirigieron a Rukia, que estaba hablando animadamente con sus amigas. Tuve que admitir, a regañadientes, que era bastante guapa, y si no fuera tan gruñona, sería perfecta. Pero anda si lo era.

* * *

Rukia POV

-Ese Keigo es un idiota pervertido. De todo de lo que hablaba era sobre chicas. –comentó Shuhei, bastante molesto.

-La verdad, no sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.

-Tatsuki y Orihime parecían muy simpáticas. –vaya, vaya, Renji.

-Tatsuki es mona, ¿no crees? –le pregunté, juguetona, a Renji mientras le daba un leve codazo en las costillas. Automáticamente, se sonrojó.

-Bueno, sí…

"¡Oh! Así que intentando parecer guay cuando dices eso, ¿eh?" Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa, y justo a tiempo miré y vi que algunos de mis otros amigos venían hacia la mesa.

-Hey Izuru, Kiyone, Nemu. –Izuru tenía el pelo rubio, además de un look bastante emo. Le conocí cuando Renji y Momo me lo presentaron. Es demasiado obvio que le gusta Momo, pero él nunca lo admitirá.

-Rukia, ¿aún necesitas que te lleve a la ciudad hoy? –Izuru fue hacia la silla y se sentó en su sitio, junto a Momo.

-Sí, gracias. –Kiyone y Nemu se sentaron al lado de Shuhei. Kiyone es amiga mía, aunque sea una falsa conmigo; no sé si es porque soy rica o porque le sale natural. Nemu es muy tranquila, justo lo que me gusta de ella. Un montón de chicos intentan quedar y salir con ella, pero se reserva consigo misma y siempre los rechaza.

-Rukia, ¿cómo te fue el verano? –Kiyone tan cotilla como siempre.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Ella empezó a preguntarle a todo el mundo acerca de eso y me permití ignorarla y mirar a la gente de la cafetería. Vi a Grimmjow, que hablaba con Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra es la única persona que me cae bien de los amigos de Grimmjow; todos los demás parecían imbéciles perdidos. Y verdaderamente odiaba a esas estúpidas animadoras con las que iba. Una vez me dijo que confiara en él, y lo hice; era en ellas en las que no confiaba. La verdad, nunca nos sentábamos juntos porque nuestros respectivos amigos no se llevan especialmente bien, así que siempre nos sentábamos con nuestros grupos para comer. Miré alrededor un poco más y mis ojos se toparon de lleno con el naranja.

¡Cómo odiaba a esa estúpida naranja!

Tengo que admitir, claro está, que está de muy buen ver y que tiene unos ojos preciosos, pero es un cabezahueca. Diría, incluso, que es tan guapo como mi novio, aunque, probablemente, Grimmjow le aplastaría en cuestión de segundos. El único problema es que Grimmjow podía ser bastante rudo conmigo a veces, y incluso aunque pueda soportarlo, sentía que no lo hacía con amor, pero no podía esperar mucho de él, no es precisamente del tipo sensible.

Devolví mi atención a mi mesa y miré a mis amigos; Shuhei siempre ha sido guapo, indudablemente. Aún recuerdo que me atraía un montón cuando Renji me lo presentó. Pensé que me enamoraría de él, pero no lo hice; nos convertimos en grandes amigos. Sigo pensando que es muy atractivo pero no siento absolutamente nada por él, en ese sentido.

Renji también ha sido siempre guapo. Con un gran cuerpo bien desarrollado, aunque con un aspecto tan punk que ninguna chica quería salir con él. A veces, le gustaba una chica durante un mes, pero luego la olvidaba; ese mes era, definitivamente, Tatsuki. Me sonreí para mis adentros mientras les miraba a todos. Realmente, amaba mi vida. Entonces, mis ojos volvieron al bulto naranja.

* * *

Ichigo POV

-La clase ha terminado. –dijo Yoruichi, no, perdón, la profesora Urahara… Rápidamente, todo el mundo recogió sus cosas y salió inmediatamente del aula. Yo aún estaba sentado en la silla; tenía que hacer las tareas de la limpieza. Miré alrededor y vi a la enana escribiendo en su pequeña agenda.

-Vosotros os podéis ir. –ese comentario prácticamente nos hizo saltar en la silla a Rukia y a mí.

-¿Y qué pasa con la limpieza?

-Las tareas no empezarán hasta mañana, y no podrás trabajar por la tarde desde que tienes un empleo después de clases, Ichigo.

-Ya veo, entonces te veo mañana. –cogí mi bolsa, lanzándomela sobre el hombro y saliendo por la puerta. Miré hacia atrás y vi a la enana guardando sus cosas en su mochila. –Hasta luego, enana. –La vi coger el libro que tenía más cercano y me fui corriendo de la clase antes de que pudiera lanzarlo; aunque le oí gritar desde dentro de la clase: "¡ESTÚPIDA NARANJA!"

* * *

-Estoy en casa.

-¡Ichigo! –gritó mi padre mientras se lanzaba contra mí. Me moví un poco y me aparté de su camino, indiferente, y entré en el edificio tranquilamente, ignorándolo.

-Hola, papá.

-Hola, Ichigo, ¿cómo te fue en el nuevo instituto? –me preguntó mi madre cuando entré en la cocina.

-Está bien, es un buen lugar. –me acerqué sonriendo a ella y la besé en la mejilla.

-Niño de mamá… -oí murmurar esto a mi padre cuando entró en la cocina. Isshin Kurosaki es mi padre, y es médico. En realidad, vivimos en la clínica. Masaki Kurosaki es mi madre. Se queda en casa, ayudando en lo que puede, tanto en la clínica como de madre a tiempo completo.

-¿Karin y Yuzu aún no han vuelto?

-No, deberían estar aquí en más o menos media hora.

-Entonces las veré después, cuando vuelva a casa. Me voy a cambiar de ropa. –era el primer día de mi nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo. El amigo de mi padre, Kisuke Urahara, tiene una tienda en el pueblo. Al parecer, uno de sus empleados se fue, así que necesitaba ayuda.

Me puse rápidamente una camiseta de cuello en V, una chaqueta negra encima, unos vaqueros un poco rotos y con rozaduras blancas. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, besé rápidamente a mi madre en la mejilla y le di a mi padre un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Nos vemos a la hora de cenar!

* * *

-¡Hola, Ichigo! –Kisuke venía hacia mí mientras yo entraba en la tienda. Kisuke llevaba una chaqueta de rayas verdes y su sombrero favorito, tenía el pelo rubio y siempre llevaba zuecos.

-Hey, Kisuke.

-¡¿Por qué eres taaaan frío? ¡Pensé que éramos más cercanos que eso! –ironía otra vez. Puse los ojos en blanco. –Yoruichi me dijo que tenías que hacer las tareas de la limpieza ne el instituto.

-Sí, porque ella es una traficante de esclavos y de opresión al menor.

-Te oído, Ichigo. –Yoruichi estaba detrás de mí, sonriendo. Kisuke y Yoruichi eran como de mi familia; mi padre los conocía desde antes de que yo naciera.

-Vamos, te enseñaré lo que tendrás que hacer. –le seguí hacia el almacén de detrás de la tienda. Kisuke me enseñó dónde estaban los objetos nuevos, los defectuosos y algunas otras cosas importantes.

-Señor Urahara. –dijo una voz profunda y grave. Me volví y vi a uno de sus empleados, Tessai. Él es alto, musculoso y bronceado de piel. Si cabello tiene forma de maíz y tiene un gigantesco mostacho. También llevaba un par de grandes y oscuras gafas de sol.

-¡Yeah! ¡Tessai!

-Ella está aquí.

-¡Perfecto! Ichigo, uno de mis más importantes clientes está aquí, quédate aquí ordenando estas cajas de por aquí, ¿vale? –no me molestó en absoluto y empecé a hacer lo que me había dicho. Me pregunté –con demasiada curiosidad, creo- quién era ese cliente tan importante. Kisuke no podía ser tan importante como para que famosas celebridades le visitaran. Justo cuando acabé de colocar las cajas, Tessai apareció.

-El jefe necesita que le lleves ese paquete al cliente. –señaló hacia una enorme caja que, además, parecía muy pesada.

Refunfuñé molesto y cogí la caja. Lentamente, me dirigí hacia la parte frontal de la tienda. Cansado, dejé el paquete en el suelo y, sorprendido, me encontré con la espalda de una chica joven delante de mi cara. Desde donde podía ver, la chica tenía muy buenas curvas y por su tamaño parecía tener unos 14 años.

-Hmm… ¿esta caja es para ti? –se volvió rápidamente, y fue cuando la reconocí.

-¿Enana? –accidentalmente, le dije demasiado alto.

-¡¿Qué demonios te dije acerca de llamarme enana? –me arrepentí en seguida. Dios, era realmente molesta.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan violenta?

-Parecéis una pareja recién casada. –Yoruichi entró en la habitación seguida de Kisuke.

-Ichigo, la señorita Kurosaki es una de mis favoritas y más leales clientes.

-Y, además, mi estudiante preferida. –puse los ojos en blanco. No me importaba nada de eso, ella seguía siendo una bruja.

-Ahora, Ichigo, ¿podrías ayudar a la señorita Kuchiki a llevar su compra a su coche? –miré con una mirada furibunda a Kisuke, pero me resigné. Me volví, refunfuñando. Levanté la caja y seguí a la idiota de la enana. Cuando salimos, vi un coche azul afuera, esperando.

-Hey, déjame ayudarte. –me giré hacia la amble voz que quería echarme una mano; era uno de los chicos que se sentaron con Rukia en el almuerzo. Era rubio.

-Izuru, no tienes que ayudarle.

-No hay ningún problema. –me miró, sonriendo. –Soy Izuru Kira.

-Ichigo Kurosaki. –llevamos la caja hasta la parte trasera del coche. –Gracias.

-No hay de qué. –el chico se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Vi a Rukia rodar los ojos y resignarse a ir hacia su asiento.

-Gracias, Urahara, por favor, avísame cuando llegue todo lo demás. Nos vemos mañana, profesora Yoruichi. –me miró… -Adiós… fresita.

-Enana. –me miró fríamente antes de subir al coche, el cual arrancó y desapareció calle abajo. También tuve que admitir que la enana es bastante mona cuando se enfada.

-Rukia…

Totalmente idiotizado, volví a la tienda.

**FIN**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal?**

**¡Se aceptan críticas cronstuctivas! **

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traaductora -a un paso de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo!**


	3. Playboy

**Y... here we go! con el capitulo 3! :P**

**no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que posteo rápido :)**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**Ghost iv: no me habia fijado en eso :S intentare hacerlo mejor de ahora en adelante! gracias! :) ulquirrasfangirl4everandever: me algro de que te guste, espero poder subir lo mas rapido posible ;) Chappy Rukia x3: gracias por el review! si me animaste! :) chidorisagara: espero que te guste tambien la continuacion! gracias por el review . Monika Parthenopaeus: no te preocupes, yo nunca abandonare algo a la mitad (o principio)! xD no se si sera ichiruki, la idea no pega bien con los personajes :( metitus: gracias por comentar otra vez! :) : ooh! FAIL! es verdad, que fallo! xDD ya lo arreglare :P (algun diia~) Yeckie: de nada, gracias a ti por comentar! n_n (panama city! *-*)**

**y aqui vamos! :D:D**

Capítulo 3: Playboy

-Te has levantado temprano. –dijo Masaki bajando las escaleras. Se encontró a Ichigo preparándose su propia comida, él solito.

-Sí, tengo que llegar antes al instituto para hacer tareas de limpieza. –Ichigo puso una botella de coca cola en su mochila. Masaki sonrió y le removió el pelo, cariñosamente.

-Bueno, está bien; si Yoruichi te asignó esas tareas, probablemente será por alguna razón.

Ichigo se burló levemente y levantó la mochila. La besó suavemente en la mejilla, se despidió y se fue.

-¡Estaré en casa más o menos a las 3!

* * *

En una habitación increíblemente desordenada, Rukia buscaba frenéticamente su otro zapato.

-Mierda, voy a llegar tarde a las tareas de limpieza…

Se oyeron unos leves golpecitos en la puerta.

-Pasa.

Hisana entró con su albornoz puesto, sorprendida de ver a su hermana levantada tan pronto.

-Buenos días, Rukia. ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?

-¡Oh! Hola, Hisana, tengo tareas de limpieza, así que tengo que estar en el instituto más pronto de lo normal. –dijo Rukia, aún buscando en su armario.

-Hermanita, ¿qué estas buscando?

-¡Lo encontré! –gritó, levantando su zapato con orgullo. Hisana solamente miró fijamente, divertida, a su hermana pequeña mientras ésta se ponía su ya no perdido zapato.

-¿A qué hora volverás?

-Después de clases tengo una reunión del consejo estudiantil, así que después saldré con Grimmjow. –dijo Rukia apresuradamente mientras cogía su bolsa.

-Sólo asegúrate de estar aquí a la hora, ya sabes cómo odia Byakuya que salgas con ese chico…

-Lo sé, pensáis que es una mala influencia, pero puedo manejarme sola perfectamente. –intento fallido de tranquilizar a su preocupada hermana mayor. –Me tengo que ir, pero te llamaré más tarde.

* * *

Rukia entró corriendo en el instituto, respirando agitadamente y, finalmente, paró, mirando a su alrededor.

-Apuesto a que esa estúpida fresita aún no está aquí. –dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Hablando sola, Kuchiki? –dijo una voz femenina desde su espalda. Rukia supo enseguida a quién pertenecía. Se volvió y las vio; a Nel y Halibel.

-Hola, señoritas. –dijo ella, con una voz cortés, con sarcasmo y burla incluidos.

-No te hagas la inocente, Rukia.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No te entiendo. –Rukia fingió estar asustada, pues ella no les tenía miedo en absoluto. Ambas eran mayores y más altas que ella, pero sabía que las dos estaban, secretamente, muy celosas de ella. Estaban, obviamente, enamoradas de Grimmjow, y no entendían cómo él erigiría salir con Rukia, una niña con pechos de copa B.

-No creas que por ser la novia de Grimmjow o por tener dinero seas mejor que nosotras, perra, pues tenemos mucho poder en este instituto. –Nel sonrió maliciosamente, intentando intimidar a Rukia, a lo que ésta simplemente se rió.

-Necesitas encontrar un nuevo hobby. –empezó a caminar, pero Nel la agarró del brazo, tirando hacia sí misma.

-No lo tendrás por mucho tiempo.

Lo que Rukia no sabía era que esas dos tenían, respectivamente, dos secretos respecto a Grimmjow.

-Que tengáis un buen día. –Rukia se separó bruscamente y se deshizo del agarre de Nel. Las odiaba a matar. Aún no entendía por qué seguían queriendo estar con Grimmjow, pero ella no pensaba dejarle sólo por sus estúpidas amenazas.

Finalmente, Rukia entró en clase, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una completamente inmaculada clase. Se giró hacia la pizarra y miró los borradores; estaban increíblemente limpios. Ojeó hacia las mesas y se dio cuenta de que había alguien ahí sentado, era esa maldita fresa. Estaba escuchando música en su iPod y leyendo un libro. Estaba sorprendida, encontrarle allí, leyendo. Se dirigió hacia él, mirando al libro, _El Mercader de Venecia_, de Shakespeare. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y levantó la mirada.

Se sacó los cascos y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días, enana. -Automáticamente, Rukia le dio un (muy) fuerte pisotón. –Mierda, ¿podrías, algún día, por casualidad, dejar de hacer eso? –Ichigo se agarró el pie, con expresión de dolor.

-Entonces deja de llamarme enana. Sé perfectamente que no mido dos metros, pero eso no significa que sea tan bajita.

-Estoy prácticamente seguro de que, legalmente, mides lo suficientemente poco como para ser llamada enana.

-Cállate, fresita. –se cruzó de brazos y se empezó a ir.

-¿Dónde vas?

-¡No te incumbe, idiota! –dio un portazo y se fue, indignada.

* * *

Rukia entró en el vestíbulo, enojada.

-¡Estúpida, lerda y fea fresa! –resopló cuando llegó delante de su casillero. Justo antes de poner la combinación para abrir la puerta, sintió una mano alrededor de su cintura. Se giró rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraron con otros de un precioso azul. –Grimm…- no pudo decir nada cuando él le estampó los labios contra los suyos. Estaba sorprendida, pero le correspondió con rapidez. Él forzó su lengua dentro de la boca de Rukia, y ella se lo permitió. Cada vez que se besaban, siempre se sentía abrumada por él. Después de sesenta largos segundos de beso, se separaron. Rukia respiró fuertemente y sonrió.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar.

-Me asustaste. –intentó decir Rukia, balbuceando. Él sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, tan temprano?

-Me asignaron las tareas de limpieza. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy en el equipo de fútbol, todos los deportistas tenemos prácticas por la mañana y por la tarde. –la cogió por la mano y se la llevó por el pasillo.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa. ¿Hiciste ya la tarea?

-Bueno, no, me he encontrado con ese chico, Ichigo, y ya había terminado.

-Ah, ¿así que por eso hablabas de una fresa? –preguntó, sonriéndole burlonamente. Ella no sabía que Grimmjow estaba ahí cuando ella se desahogaba.

-Sí, no me gusta, es brusco y molesto.

-¿Quieres que me encargue de él? –preguntó Grimmjow, por fin parándose en frente de una puerta. Rukia sonrió y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-No, puedo manejarlo. -El chico sonrió ampliamente, abrió la puerta y empujó a Rukia dentro. Era un pequeño cuarto, donde había unas cuantas mesas y sillas de sobra; el almacén. -¿Por qué estamos aq…- volvió a quedarse sin palabras cuando Grimmjow la besó de repente y la empujó hacia la pared. Ella le permitió el paso a su lengua y él la besó ávidamente. Se separó de su boca y descendió por el cuello, con lo que provocó que Rukia gimiera sonoramente.

Entonces, él levantó su falda e introdujo uno de sus dedos en lo que estaba detrás de sus bragas. Ella casi gritó cuando sus dedos penetraron.

-Grimmjow…

Ella gimió cuando el chico movió un poco sus dedos, con un poco de brusquedad. Rukia sabía que eso estaba mal, hacer el amor en el instituto. Era impensable, loco, pero debía admitir que se sentía bien. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del sentimiento del chico jugando con su pequeño cuerpo.

Una vez estaba lista para la continuación, Grimmjow le quitó las bragas, rápidamente y sin cuidado, a la vez que apartaba de un manotazo sus bóxers, revelando, así, su imponente erección. Se posicionó delante de Rukia, decidido, y sus íntimas partes encajaron harmoniosa y perfectamente. Rukia se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura y él le penetró con fuerza, como una bestia en celo. Exactamente cuando Rukia iba a gritar, él le tapó la boca con la suya, empujando salvajemente. Ella tuvo que apoyarse en su hombro para poder aguantar los fuertes sentimientos que la atravesaban.

-Tiene que ser más fuerte. –gruño él. En cambio, Rukia casi no podía respirar; dolía más de lo que debería. Y no era la primera vez. Grimmjow siempre era rudo con ella, pero Rukia creía que era su manera de ser.

-¡Ahh! –Rukia consiguió gritar. Cerró los ojos cuando unas cuantas lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos. –No tan brusco… -murmuró. Grimmjow puso los ojos en blanco, molesto, y se movió más rápidamente. Después de un par de segundos a máxima velocidad, finalmente tenrminó la agonía para uno y el placer y deseo para el otro. El chico se cayó pesadamente encima de ella, aprisionando a Rukia, que, aparentemente, algo le dolía.

-Maldición, eso fue bueno. –sin embargo, Rukia no sentía lo mismo. La manera en que lo sintió ni se acercaba al sexo, se pareció mucho más a una violación. Rukia empujó a Grimmjow lejos de ella, a lo que, incluso él, pudo decir que estaba compungida y trastornada. -¿Cuál es tu problema? –la miró, molesto.

-Desearía que no tuvieras que actuar como un maldito animal. –Rukia nunca se había quejado del sexo antes, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo cada vez más brusco y doloroso. Sabía que el sexo era una mezcla de dolor y placer, pero… ¿por qué dolía tanto en lugar de gustarle y ser apacible?

-Rukia, tú sabes cómo soy. –dijo Grimmjow mientras se subía los pantalones. Ella rodó sus ojos y se puso las bragas.

-No soy un maldito trozo de carne, no puedes hacerlo conmigo como si yo no sintiera nada, y desearía que, a veces, fueras gentil conmigo, siempre me tratas como a una especie de prostituta.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que te quiero.

-Siempre lo dices, pero nunca lo demuestras. –mencionó ella, abatida. Grimmjow la abrazó con fuerza y ella quiso apartarse, pero él la cogió por las mejillas y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Lo digo en serio. –estaba muy serio. La manera en que lo dijo hasta asustó un poco a Rukia. Ella asintió lentamente. Él sonrió y abrió la puerta hacia el pasillo. Salió con Rukia siguiéndole los pasos. –Me tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos luego. –la besó en la mejilla y ella tuvo que forzar una sonrisa.

Se sentía terriblemente dolorida y un poco disgustada consigo misma. ¿Por qué cuando estaba con Grimmjow se sentía como una prostituta barata? Tenía que admitir que le amaba; no es como ninguno de los chicos que había conocido. Es directo y sabe qué es lo que quiere. Rukia recordó, fugazmente, que, cuando le conoció, le odió automáticamente, aunque no podía negar la atracción física.

* * *

-Hmm… Ichigo, ¿verdad? –Renji se acercó sonriente hacia la mesa de Ichigo.

-Sí.

-¿Has visto a Rukia? Tenía tareas de limpieza esta mañana.

-La vi un momento antes de clases, luego se fue.

-¡Renji, está aquí! –gritó Momo, atrayendo a atención de Renji, quien sonrió cuando la vio entrar al aula.

Ichigo levantó la vista y vio su cara de distraída. _¿Qué pasa con ella?_

-¡Hey, Rukia! –Rukia le senrió y se dirigió a su pupitre. Estaba increíblemente decaída y, por el camino que tomaba para llegar a su mesa, sus amigos parecieron notarlo también.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien? –Renji parecía preocupado, a lo que ella sonrió y asintió.

-Claro, perfectamente. –dijo ella, intentando reírse. Se sentó, Renji la imitó mientras la miraba atentamente. Ichigo vio cómo ella se sentaba lentamente y hacía una mueca de dolor. Le preguntaría después sobre eso.

-Buenos días, clase. –Yoruichi ya había entrado. Ichigo, mientras Yoruichi empezaba la clase y él daba golpecitos en la mesa con su lápiz, observó discretamente a Rukia. Había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y tenía el pelo desordenado.

-Oye, ni que hubieras hecho una maratón. –Rukia entendió que el comentario iba para ella y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? –dijo ella, realmente molesta.

-Ese moretón luce realmente como el culo. –comentó lo suficientemente alto y claro como para que ella le entendiera. Rápidamente, se agarró el cuello, cosa que le provocó una mueca de dolor.

-Mierda… -se susurró a sí misma. Se había olvidado de mirar si tenía moratones antes de entrar en clase.

-Deberías, al menos, ser decente y habértelo cubierto con maquillaje.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos, estúpida fresa.

-Enana. –exactamente cuando la palabra salió de su boca, un libro de texto se estampó en su cara. -¡OWW!

Se agarró la nariz, con cara de dolor.

-Señor Kurosaki, ¿hay algún problema? –preguntó Yoruichi, y cuando vio la sangre que salía de su nariz, suspiró. –Ve a la enfermería. –Ichigo se levantó y miró furibundamente a Rukia antes de salir de clase.

Ichigo POV

Recorrí el pasillo con los casilleros. No tenía ni idea de dónde iba, pero me tenía que apresurar; estaba sangrando mucho y muy rápido. ¡Estúpida enana! Empecé a reconocer algunas puertas y me di cuenta de que la enfermería no estaba muy lejos, pero me paré cuando oí un ruido de detrás de una puerta a mi lado; parecía un gemido. Podría decir, con seguridad, que alguien estaba haciendo el amor en el instituto. La curiosidad me estaba matando. No pude más, así que abrí ligeramente la puerta detrás de la que oía ruido.

Lo que vi me impresionó. Era Grimmjow, el novio de la enana, besándose con otra chica con el pelo verde azulado. La reconocí como una de las animadoras. La chica rompió el beso y guió su mano hacia sus pantalones. Dejé de mirar antes de ver cómo le bajaba los calzoncillos. Rápidamente, me dirigí a la enfermería y me senté en una de las sillas.

No me podía creer que Grimmjow estaba engañando a la enana, la misma chica agresiva que me había roto la nariz. Pero eso no era de mi incumbencia, no pensaba involucrarme en eso, sólo fingiría no haber visto nada.

Después de que la enfermera me ayudara, me dijo que no debería hacer esfuerzos en las clases de la mañana, especialmente la clase de gimnasia, aunque, al menos, debería ir para decírselo al profesor. Me tendí sobre una de las camas de la oficina y descansé un rato. Cerré los ojos para tomar una siesta pero una voz me interrumpió.

-¡Hey, fresa! –sabía perfectamente quien estaba arruinando mi paz interior. Me senté para ver a esa demoníaca enana.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Disculparme,… pero te lo merecías.

-¿Qué tipo de disculpa es esa?

-Olvídalo, sólo intentaba portarme bien.

-Pórtate bien con mi nariz la próxima vez, enana loca.

-¡Deja de llamarme enana!

-Cuando seas de tamaño y peso normales, puede que lo haga. –ella estaba lista para golpearme otra vez, pero la enfermera me salvó.

-No gritéis en la enfermería. –nos advirtió. Rukia resopló y paró. Me sonreí a mí mismo, principalmente porque me había salvado de haber sido golpeado otra vez.

Entonces me acordé de su novio con la otra chica, y me empecé a preguntar si ella, acaso, lo sabía, si estaba siendo engañada. Me encogí de hombros.

Finalmente era la hora de gimnasia. Aunque estuviera libre de esa clase, aún debía ir y decírselo al profesor y hacer algo para compensar el día sin hacer clase.

Entré en el vestuario de los chicos. Vi a los amigos de Rukia hablando, y todos me miraron cuando entré. Probablemente fue por lo que había pasado en la anterior clase. Vi a Renji levantarse y venir hacia mí.

-¿Cómo está tu nariz? –me preguntó, sonriendo.

-Bien, gracias. –le contesté, molesto.

-Oye, no te enfades, pero deberías dejar de llamarla enana. –realmente no entendía por qué ella era tan sensible con lo que respecta a su estatura.

-Cuando deje de llamarme fresa, dejaré de llamarla enana.

Renji se encogió de hombros. -Es tu funeral. -dijo antes de volver con sus amigos.

Me dui hacia la oficina del profesor de gimnasia. Había un hombre con gafas de sol y pelo negro sentado en la mesa.

-¿Profesor Iba?

-Soy yo. –miró el vendaje en mi nariz y se rió entre dientes. -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Un accidente en clase. –asintió. –La enfermera me ha dicho que no podía hacer clase de gimnasia.

-Muy bien, entonces puedes llevar los materiales mientras la clase juega a dodgeball. –asentí y salimos de la oficina.

-¡Chicos, venid al campo! –les gritó a todos. Los chicos en el vestuario salieron lentamente, con pereza.

Me dirigí a un banco y me senté al lado del almacén donde guardaban los materiales; me quedé ahí, sentado. Tendría que llevar todo el equipo, y parecía muy pesado y molesto.

-¡Grimmjow! –oí que alguin gritaba. Miré alrededor y vi a un chico, creo que del equipo de fútbol. Recuerdo que Orihime y Tatsuki dijeron que su nombre era Nnoitra. Entonces, vi a otros dos chicos delante de él, uno con el pelo azul. Eran Grimmjow y otrp chico que recordaba que era Ulquiorra.

-¿Por qué coño estás gritando?

-Hay un rumor de que estás liado con Nel. –le cogió por la camisa y le empujó contra las taquillas. –Ya sabes que Nel es mía. –gruñó. Grimmjow sonrió. Me empecé a preguntar si era Nel la chica con la que le había visto.

-Frío amiguito, sabes que tengo a Rukia. –dijo él, calmadamente. Ese hombre era un perfecto mentiroso.

-Pensé que también te veías con Helibel. –añadió Ulquiorra. Grimmjow se rió a carcajadas.

-Claro, también estoy con ella.

-Responde mi maldita pregunta.

-No. –le contestó Grimmjow. –Sé perfectamente que Nel es tuya. –Nnoitra le dejó ir.

-Problema resuelto, ahora vamos al campo. –dijo Ulquiorra. Grimmjow y Nnoitra le siguieron. No podía creer que Grimmjow admitiera abiertamente que engañaba a Rukia. Concluí que Halibel debía ser la chica con la que le vi antes.

Finalmente, yo también fui hacia el campo.

-Hey, Rukia. –fue lo primero que oí cuando llegué. Era Grimmjow, que iba hacia Rukia. Ella le miró furiosa. Le vi acariciar su cara, y a ella apartarle bruscamente la mano, y cuando ella se iba él la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. Una parte de mí estaba a punto de saltar y decir algo, pero… ¿qué podría decir?

La vi soltarse de su brazo, decirle algo e irse, enfadada. Me sonreí a mí mismo. Parecía que esa chica podía cuidarse ella sola.

-Gimmjow se ve muy bien. –oí que decía una chica. Miré y vi a la chica de antes, la que estaba con Grimmjow. A su lado había dos chicas más, una con el pelo rubio y piel morena, y la otra con el pelo rubio anaranjado.

Me las miré curiosamente. La del pelo naranja no parecía interesada en Grimmjow, pues puso los ojos en blanco hacia las otras dos.

-¿Observando a las animadoras? –oí que una voz me decía. Me volví y vi a un chico de mi clase. Tenía el pelo negro y erizado con un 69 tatuado en la cara.

-En realidad, no.

-Es normal mirarlas, son guapísimas, especialmente Rangiku.

-Ya veo. –decidí ser un poco entrometido. -¿Cómo se llaman?

-La del pelo naranja en Rangiku, la de la piel morena es Halibel y la otra del pelo azulado en Nel. –me quedé alucinado cuando dijo eso. Así que la que vi con Grimmjow era Nel, la chica de su amigo, pero, además, él había admitido que estaba jugando con Halibel. ¿Sabían ambas chicas que estaban ayudando a Grimmjow a engañar a Rukia?

-Gracias… uh…

-Soy Shuhei Hisagi. –se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Encantado de conocerte. Es mejor que vuelva a clase. –Shuhei se fue con la clase. Le vi juntándose con Renji y Izuru; estaban hablando con la enana. Estaba sonriendo y riendo con ellos. No pude evitar sentirme culpable. Aunque fuera una bruja, nadie se merecía ser engañado.

Vi el juego propuesto por Iba. Era chicos vs chicas. Me di cuenta de que Rukia era extremadamente atlética. Sonreí mientras la miraba. Tenía mucha ira contenida en ese pequeño cuerpo suyo. Ella y Tatsuki eran las mejores chicas en su equipo, y las vi intentando vencer a los chicos respaldadas de todo su equipo de chicas. Era muy divertido de ver. Renji y Shuhei eran los mejores chicos en el equipo, y lucharon por vencer a Rukia y a Tatsuki. Al final, Tatsuki golpeó a Renji con la pelota y Rukia consiguió agarrar el balón que Shuhei le lanzó.

-Las chicas… ¡GANAN! –anunció en profesor Iba. Sonreí cuando Rukia y Tatsuki chocabas sus manos. Tuve el presentimiento de que esas dos chicas formarían una amistad a base de vencer a los hombres. Miré hacia los otros estudiantes de cursos mayores que jugaban a volley ball. Grimmjow no estaba jugando, estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con una chica. Menudo gilipollas. Vi que Rukia le miró, pero sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante eso y volvió al juego.

* * *

-Os veo el lunes, chicos. –dijo Yoruichi para despedirse de la clase por el momento. Miré a Rukia, que se había tapado el moratón.

-¿Rukia? –le grité. Me miró, perpleja y en shock.

-¿…Qué?

-Pararé de llamarte enana si tú no me llamas fresa, fresita o algo parecido nunca más. –la miré. Aún tenía esa expresión de sorpresa.- Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

-Lo siento, fue realmente extraño oírte decir mi nombre. –sonrió un poco, favoreciéndole enormemente el aspecto.

-Bueno, siempre que tú me llames Ichigo, yo te llamaré Rukia. –dije, fingiendo que no pensaba que fuera guapa.

-Trato hecho. –me tendió la mano. La cogí y la zarandeé, sonriendo. Era extraño, su mano cabía perfectamente en la mía, y era genial.

Se separó bruscamente. –Siento lo de tu nariz. –se levantó de su silla.

-Está bien, me alegro de que podamos tener una tregua. –le dije, cogiéndome la nariz. Rukia asintió.

-Bueno, adiós, Ichigo. –se fue corriendo, y cogí mi bolsa y salí tranquilamente de la clase. Me dirigí a mi casillero, y vi a Chad esperándome.

-Hey, Chad.

-Hey Ichigo, ¿cómo está tu nariz?

-Mejor. –le miré sonriendo. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que Rukia no era mala, en realidad, estaba bien y todo. Me sentía mal por su situación con Grimmjow. Miré alrededor y la vi delante de su taquilla, que estaba muy cerca de la mía. Entonces, vi a su novio, con aires de suficiencia, acercarse a ella.

-Hola, preciosa. –dirigió una mano hacia el trasero de ella y Rukia saltó. "_Cerdo…_"

-¿Qué quieres, Grimmjow?

-Siento lo de antes, me gustaría pasar un rato contigo, vayamos a algún sitio mañana.

-Vaya, pensé que íbamos a salir esta noche.

-No puedo, tenemos un partido fuera.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir? –a eso, él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de novias en el autobús. –me reí por dentro. Yo no era estúpido. Las animadoras vas con el equipo de fútbol a los partidos de fuera, y probablemente él no quería a Rukia molestando por ahí mientras flirteaba con Nel o Halibel.

-Seguro. –dijo ella, obviamente furiosa. Él le sonrió.

-No seas así. –le dijo besándole en la mejilla. Ella suspiró y le sonrió.

-Está bien, sólo ve. –él le sonrió de vuelta y la besó apasionadamente.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante esa visión. Obviamente, Rukia no se daba cuenta de que ese hombre era un playboy, pero eso no se podía evitar. Lo que se hace en la oscuridad, vendrá a la luz.

-Vámonos, Chad. –le dije mientras cogía mis cosas y me dirigía a casa.

**FIN**

**lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! el lemmon era necesario T_T (ha salido muy mal, verdad? ù_ú)**

**pero don't worry, esto es ichigo&rukia! :)**

**bueno, el proximo capitulo se llama: el mundo de Chappy**

**recuerdan eso de que Shuhei tenia que llevar a Rukia a Chappy Festival? (si no, a releer el cap.1! :P)**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traaductora -a un paso de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


	4. El Mundo de Chappy

**Hola a todo el mundoo~**

**a partir de ahora intentaré publicar cada semana :P (de momento lo voy cumpliendo -los viernes o sábados-)**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

chidorisagara**: verdad que sii? me encanta Grimmjow, aunque no me gusta como trata a Rukia... :S **Ghost iv**: no te preocupes, espera al siguiente capitulo y veras ;) **miaka-ichiruki**: me alegro de que te haya gustado! *-* **Chris**: jeje, ya sabes, 1 semanita! :P keisi: pronto, pronto! pacienciaa :D:D Y muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado anteriormente! :D**

**A empezar a leer! :P**

Capitulo 4: El Mundo de Chappy

Era sábado por la mañana, Rukia estaba felizmente sonriendo y se enganchó el pelo con un cli de Chappy. Tarareó su canción de la BSO favorita de Chappy y sus Travesuras y bailó delante del espejo, emocionada. Ese día, el Chappy Festival llegaba a Karakura y estaba muy agitada. Rukia había estado yendo cada año desde que podía recordar. Hisana siempre le compraba la entrada con antelación, pero una vez se casó con Byakuya, pudo conseguir un pase VIP para el festival, y ese año iba a ir con Shuhei. Todos sus amigos pensaban que su obsesión con el muñequito blanco era rara, incluso Shuhei, pero él creía que todo el mundo tiene su propia extraña obsesión en el mundo.

Rukia miró la pantalla de su móvil, que había empezado a vibrar violentamente en su mano derecha, con el nombre de Shuhei. Rukia carraspeó y contestó.

-Hey, Shuhei, ¿estás ya de camino?

-No, no lo estoy… -se oyó una tos incontrolable al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento, me levanté enfermo, y mi madre dice que debería quedarme en casa, así que no puedo llevarte al festival.

-Oh…

-Lo siento mucho, Rukia. –se disculpó, tosiendo más fuertemente.

-Está bien, sólo mejórate, iré yo sola.

-Bien, diviértete, y haz fotos. –Rukia sonrió. Shuhei siempre era un gran amigo.

-Debería irme pronto.

-Adiós, Rukia,

-Adiós. –dijo Rukia antes de colgar. Gruñó para sí misma y se observó en el espejo. Llevaba una camisa blanca y morada, una camiseta de manga larga debajo con una imagen de Chappy en el centro y ligeros jeans azul claro. Rukia, lentamente, se arremangó la camiseta y se miró los brazos y muñecas, con moratones. Sus pensamientos derivaron a la noche anterior.

_Grimmjow y Rukia pasaron juntos la mayor parte del sábado. Al final del día, ella volvió a su apartamento y él, por supuesto, quería sexo. Rukia le advirtió que fuera gentil con ella. Grimmjow y sus instintos animales no la escucharon y cuando ella intentó apartarse un poco, la cogió por la muñeca con su fuerte mano, apretándola. Entonces, Rukia le golpeó en la cara, un bofetón en toda regla, y él recuperó el sentido._

_Se tocó la cara y se la miró, sorprendido._

_-Te dije que no fueras bruto conmigo –Rukia se cubrió su magullado cuerpo con su ropa. Él la miró fijamente durante un minuto y salió de la habitación._

_Rukia gruño y se vistió. Salió al comedor y vio a Grimmjow sentado en la mesa de la cocina._

_-Supongo que me voy. –le miró una vez más y se acercó a la puerta._

_-Lo siento, Rukia. –ella se volvió y le miró, una vez más. Parecía decaído. –No quiero perderte, soy un id…_

_-Nada de sexo en un mes. –le interrumpió ella, y él la miró. –Es tu castigo. –le dijo ella, sonriendo. Él le correspondió y la besó en la mejilla._

_-Eres la única chica a la que le dejo que me castigue. –se acercó a ella y le intentó coger de la mano, pero ella se apartó y se agarró la muñeca._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Mi muñeca, es donde me haces daño. –Grimmjow la cogió del brazo y puso suavemente sus labios sobre su muñeca y la besó._

_-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –dijo él, cariñosamente. Rukia se sonrojó y asintió, cabizbaja. Ella odiaba cuando él se ponía tan meloso, especialmente porque le hacía olvidar todos sus errores y fallos._

Rukia se cubrió el hematoma otra vez, tirando de las mangas, cogió su monedero y salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras e intentó pasar de largo la cocina, pero Hisana la paró.

-Rukia, ¿ya te vas?

-Sí, Hisana. –Rukia estaba molesta de que Hisana la hubiera visto.

-¿Dónde está Shuhei? No le he visto desde hace meses.

-No vendrá, está enfermo.

-Así que… ¿vas a ir sola? –Hisana estaba preocupada.

-Sí. Estaré bien, Hisana, tengo diecisiete años, soy casi adulta.

-Bueno, pero llámame cuando llegues y también cuando te vayas de allí. –Rukia puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

-Vale, 'mamá', me aseguraré de llamarte. –salió por la puerta principal. –Adiós, Hisana. –Rukia cerró la puerta principal y corrió por la acera, emocionada. Empezó a imaginar lo que le esperaba, todas las carreras, zoos de mascotas y algodón de azúcar. Estaba tan emocionada y ausente que no vio a la niña que se le acercaba, en el mismo estado que ella, y chocaron. Ambas cayeron al suelo de culo.

-¡Ah, lo siento! –dijo amablemente una dulce voz. Rukia miró hacia arriba y vio una niña pequeña de cabello castaño corto recogido con un clip rojo.

-No, estoy bien, debería haber mirado por dónde iba. –le dijo, tranquilizándola. Mientras se levantaba, se dio cuenta de que la niña llevaba la misma camiseta de Chappy que ella.

-¡YUZU! –gritó una voz masculina potente. La niña pequeña se volvió y sonrió a su acompañante. Rukia le miró y reconoció al familiar cabello naranja chillón.

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Rukia? –entonces, él miró a Yuzu, que estaba de rodillas, y la ayudó a levantarse. –Yuzu, ¿por qué empezaste a correr? –le preguntó, con su usual ceño fruncido, al que ella nunca de los nuncas admitiría que era sumamente sexy.

-Lo siento, estaba demasiado emocionada. ¿La conoces, Ichigo? –estaba refiriéndose a Rukia.

-Sí, está en mi clase. –mientras, Rukia observaba su conversación, divertida.

-¿Es tu hermana? –Ichigo asintió, y Rukia sonrió a la pequeña.

-¿Vais al Chappy Festival, el Chappy World?

-Exacto, Yuzu AMA a Chappy.

-Yo también voy. –dijo ella, mirando a Yuzu, quien la miró muy emocionada.

-¿También tienes una hermana pequeña? –Ichigo miró a todos lados, muy curioso.

-No, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno, no puedes estar yendo a Chappy World tú sola.

-Pues sí voy sola, en realidad, he estado yendo cada año desde que era pequeña. –le informó Rukia muy detalladamente. Ichigo, en vez de sentirse impresionado, se burló para sí mismo, y Rukia se enfadó con él. -¿Qué es tan gracioso, fresita?

-Hey, hey, pensé que nada más de 'fresas'…enana. –Rukia estaba a punto de replicar cuando Yuzu les interrumpió.

-Ichigo, si no nos apresuramos, estaremos haciendo cola todo el día. –dijo ella, muy triste, mirando la hora. Ichigo refunfuñó, mosqueado.

-No entiendo por qué es tan importante ir a este festival del conejito.

Rukia estaba a punto de replicar otra vez, pero Yuzu se le adelantó.

-¡Chappy es uno de los mejores personajes de dibujos animados que se han creado jamás! –le gritó, muy enfadada, cosa realmente rara en la pequeña. Esa cara de molesta asustó a Ichigo, nada acostumbrado a ver a su hermanita enfadándose. Rukia sonrió y añadió:

-Claro que sí, Yuzu, tienes toda la razón.

-Bah, lo que sea. –el chico empezó a caminar, molesto. Tener a dos chicas cabezotas contra él no le convenía en absoluto. Las chicas mencionadas le siguieron con dificultad por culpa de sus largas piernas, lo contrario a las suyas.

-Hey, Yuzu.

-¿Sí, Rukia?

-¿Por qué no venís conmigo? Tengo acceso VIP.

-¡¿VIP? ¿Estás segura? –le dijo Yuzu, emocionada, con los ojos llorosos.

-Claro, será divertido tener a alguien con quien disfrutar de Chappy World.

-¿Qué es eso del VIP? –preguntó curioso Ichigo.

-No tengo que esperar en la cola, y tengo acceso a todo el buffet, gratis, por supuesto. –Yuzu estaba muy emocionada al oír eso, quien caminó más rápido para alcanzar a su hermano.

-¡Estoy muy emocionada, Ichigo! –gritó, feliz. Rukia se rió para sí misma y les alcanzó.

-¿Así que llevas a tu hermana pequeña a Chappy World?

-Sí, mi otra hermana se hirió en el codo hace un par de días, así que mi madre tiene que quedarse en casa, y me pidió que llevara a Yuzu.

-¿Tu otra hermana?

-Sí, se llama Karin; no se parece en nada a Yuzu, incluso aunque sean gemelas.

-Una gemela… debe ser genial.

-Sí, sí, sentimientos fraternales… ¿Tienes algún hermano?

-Una hermana mayor, se llama Hisana.

-¿Y qué pasa con Byakuya?

-¿Cómo sabes de mi hermano?

-Es el presidente de una de las mayores compañías de Japón.

-Bueno, en realidad no es mi hermano, sino mi cuñado. Es el marido de Hisana.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tomaste su apellido?

-Mi hermana se convirtió en mi tutora legal, así que decidí coger su apellido también.

-¿Tu tutora?

-Mi madre murió cuando nací yo y mi padre cuando tenía nueve años.

-Oh… -eso fue todo lo que Ichigo pudo decir. Se dio cuenta de que esa fuera, probablemente, la conversación más larga que habían tenido. La observó con detenimiento. Era una de esas chicas que habían aprendido mucho, pero había pasado por muchas cosas ya. No había nacido en el mundo de los ricos y poderosos.

-¡Rukia, date prisa! –gritó Yuzu. Ésta sonrió y empezó a correr para alcanzar a la pequeña.

Atravesaron las puertas del parque temático. Rukia se acercó a la cabina privada y mostró su pase VIP, pidiéndoles tres entradas especiales con identificación.

-Gracias otra vez, Rukia. –agradeció Yuzu.

-No es nada. Venga, pasad. –cogió a la pequeña de la mano y entraron en el parque. Ichigo las siguió perezosamente, pero sonrió cuando vio lo felices que estaban las dos chicas.

Los tres fueron a muchos tipos de atracciones interesantes; algunas eran pequeñas, otras asustaban, otras divertidas, aunque había algunas de aburridas.

Fueron al pequeño zoo de mascotas y jugaron con los conejos. Yuzu y Rukia alimentaron y acariciaron a los pobres conejitos, riendo sin parar. Sin embargo, Ichigo se mantuvo indiferente. Rukia intentó hacerle reaccionar poniéndole un conejo delante de su cara, llamándole "Mr. Grumpy Pants".

Después se dirigieron al buffet, donde Rukia y Yuzu comieron toda la comida con forma de conejo que encontraron. Ichigo sólo bebió soda; negó participar en esa aglomeración de conejos y Chappys.

-Yuzu, ya es tarde. –dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba detrás de Yuzu y Rukia, que iban comiendo algodón de azúcar.

-Aww, Ichigo, sólo una vuelta más. –le dijo su hermanita, poniendo ojitos de perrito. Ichigo quiso negarse, pero entonces Rukia puso los mismos ojos.

-Pooorfaa, Ichigoo.

-Argh, sólo una más, después nos vamos. –se rindió por fin, para la alegría de las chicas, a lo que ambas sonrieron con emoción.

-Muy bien; Yuzu, tú eliges la última atracción. –le dijo Rukia, sonriente.

-¡Vale! Elijo… ¡esa! –dijo ella, señalando una enorme noria, llena de luces. Rukia sonrió, y Yuzu atrapó las manos de Rukia e Ichigo tirando de ellos hacia esa dirección.

Cuando fue su turno, el empleado les metió a los tres en la misma cabina y cerró la puerta. Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron juntos y Yuzu en el otro banco. Una vez la cabina empezó a moverse, Yuzu miró por la ventana, admirando la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Rukia e Ichigo le sonrieron, divertidos. Hubo un momento en que Ichigo se vio a sí mismo mirando atentamente a Rukia. La manera en que el sol le acariciaba la hacía ver radiante, llena de luz. Él jamás negaría que ella era absolutamente preciosa, pero había algo en su mirada, un destello se sufrimiento y agonía. Empezó a observar el resto de ella. Sus ojos se pararon cuando vio que sus mangas estaban un poco echadas hacia atrás y vio una marca negra en su muñeca. Miró atentamente, y distinguió la marca de una mano en esa mancha negra.

-Rukia, ¿qué es eso? –Rukia le miró confundida; siguió su mirada y, cuando vio que observaba su muñeca, se la cubrió con rapidez y rió.

-Sólo Grimmjow haciendo el estúpido. –Rukia sonrió. Ella misma sabía que era mucho más que eso, pero no le debía ninguna explicación a Ichigo.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Ichigo? –se puso rápidamente a la defensiva.

-En realidad, nada. Era sólo que lucía realmente mal. –dijo él, fingiendo no estar preocupado. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? No era como si fueran amigos o algo parecido.

-Estoy perfectamente… pero gracias por preocuparte. –Rukia le sonrió con ternura.

-No era preocupación, sólo curiosidad. –Rukia se rió para sí misma y miró a Yuzu, que se había quedado dormida.

-Está durmiendo…

-Parece que tendré que llevarla a casa a cuestas. –Ruka le sonrió. Ichigo no era como ella se había esperado; era bueno y dulce, y parecía que realmente amaba a su familia. Cuando la noria paró, Ichigo cogió con cuidado a Yuzu y la cargó en su ancha espalda.

Ichigo (con Yuzu en su espalda) y Rukia salieron del parque y caminaron en silencio.

-Gracias, Rukia. –dijo él, rompiendo el silencio. Rukia le piró, sorprendida, y después le sonrió.

-No pasa nada, tu hermana es muy dulce y amable. –dijo ella, muy cálida. Miró al cielo, viéndolo muy negro. -¿Cómo es Karakura High?

-Nada parecido a tu instituto, era mucho más pequeño y la mayoría de nuestros clubes deportivos no conseguían nada en los campeonatos.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

-Claro, tengo muchos buenos recuerdos ahí. –sonrió amablemente. –También conocí a Keigo y Mizuiro ahí.

-Keigo es un pervertido, ¿verdad?

-Muchísimo. –Ichigo se rió. A Rukia le gustaba hablar con Ichigo, no era como los demás chicos, siempre interesados más en su dinero que en ella misma. Era rudo y engreído, pero tenía su lado dulce y amable, y ella lo había aprendido en unos cuantos días. Además, él era, definitivamente, muy guapo, incluso podría competir con Grimmjow en físico. Rukia empezó a preguntarse cómo sería su cuerpo.

-No deberías dejar que Grimmjow fuera tan bestia contigo. –Rukia, perdida en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al oír eso.

-¿Cómo entenderías algo como eso? –preguntó Rukia a la defensiva otra vez. Ichigo levantó cómicamente una ceja hacia ella.

-Sólo digo que deberías decirle que fuera más gentil contigo. Es el segundo moratón que veo, la gente normalmente supondría algo más.

Rukia tocó su hematoma de la muñeca, pensativa.

-Sí, supongo… -finalmente, giraron en la esquina donde se habían encontrado anteriormente. –Me he divertido; supongo que te veré mañana en el instituto para hacer las tareas de limpieza.

-Sí, suena bien. –entonces Yuzu levantó su cabeza de los hombros de Ichigo y miró alrededor, parándose en Rukia.

-¿Ya te vas, Rukia? –le dijo Yuzu, entristecida.

-Sí, pero algún día podríamos salir otra vez. –Yuz se bajó de la espalda de Ichigo y corrió para abrazar a Rukia, a lo que esta le sonrió y le correspondió.

-Podríamos ir algún día a la tienda famosa de Chappy, la Chappy Store de Tokyo. –sugirió Yuzu realmente emocionada. Rukia se rió, complacida.

-Tengo muchas cosas de ese sitio, incluso la nueva vajilla de Chappy. –Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco ante esa conversación.

-¿Esa con adornos con espejos decorados con oro? –Rukia asintió sonriendo. Yuzu se quedó estática, sin poder creérselo. -¡Creí que no llegaba a Japón hasta el mes que viene!

-Tengo muchas conexiones… -dijo Rukia, orgullosa y soberbia. -¿Quieres verlo? –le preguntó con entusiasmo. Yuzu asintió automáticamente.

-Hmm, me quedo sin palabras, pero ¿de verdad podemos ir a tu casa? –preguntó Yuzu, triste y ansiosa a la vez.

-Oh, no te preocupes y sígueme. –Rukia sonrió y la cogió de la mano. –Vamos, no está muy lejos. –las chicas se fueron, dejando a Ichigo sólo. El aludido gruñó, se removió el pelo, frustrado, y las siguió, reticente.

Ichigo estaba alucinado de ver a Rukia entrar a una casa normal de ciudad, viviendo en un área de gente de clase media. No se lo acababa de creer y no le convencía. Él sabía la inmensa cantidad de dinero que tenían los Kuchiki, así que no entendía por qué no vivían en una mansión.

Rukia abrió la puerta principal y les indicó a los dos hermanos que entraran. Pronto, las sospechas de Ichigo fueron confirmadas. El interior estaba decorado precioso; parecía realmente una mansión. Los pasillos tenían preciosos cuadros valiosísimos colgando de sus paredes y el suelo estaba hecho de madera oscura y bien cuidada.

-¡Hisana, estoy en casa! –gritó Rukia.

-¡Rukia Kuchiki, no me llamaste y…! –Hisana paró de regañarla cuando vio que tenían invitados, y automáticamente se avergonzó. Ichigo se sorprendió de cuánto se parecían las dos hermanas.

-Hisana, este es mi compañero de clase Ichigo Kurosaki, y esta es su hermana pequeña, Yuzu Kurosaki. –sonrió, y dirigiéndose a ellos, señaló a su hermana. –Ella es mi hermana.

-Perdonadme, no sabía que teníamos invitados, encantada de conoceros. –dijo Hisana sonriendo. -¿Tenéis hambre?

-Estamos bien. –replicó educadamente Ichigo.

-Iré con ellos a mi habitación un rato.

-Claro, divertíos.

Rukia subió las escaleras y Yuzu e Ichigo la siguieron. La casa era muy extravagante; había mesas de mármol, lámparas exóticas y esculturas por todos lados. Entonces, Rukia paró en frente de una puerta y la abrió, revelando así su blanca habitación. Tenía una cama doble con caramelos de lavanda y peluches de Chappy encima de ella. Un vestidor, un armario blanco y un portátil blanco y lila encima de una mesa, también blanca. Rukia le enseñó a Yuzu la vajilla nueva de Chappy, y los ojos de Yuzu brillaron con alegría y devoción.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad? Lo conseguí el pasado jueves.

-¿Fue ese el paquete que tuve que llevar en la tienda de Kisuke? –dijo Ichigo, viendo un caja que le pareció familiar en un rincón de la habitación.

-Sí, ese fue. –dijo Rukia sonriendo. Ichigo se volvió y examinó su habitación; tenía varios peluches de Chappy esparcidos por los muebles, cada uno con un vestido diferente, como princesas, bomberos, ninjas, doctores, chicas de instituto y muchos más. Ichigo vio que sus paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos y fue hacia ellas para verlas mejor. Había muchas fotografías de ella junto a Momo. Había unas cuantas con Renji, en la mayoría él siendo abusado por ella. Tenía algunas con Hisana con otro hombre que Ichigo no reconoció, pero que supuso que sería Byakuya Kuchiki, pues en algunas sujetaba la mano de Hisana.

Algunas eran de Rukia con Grimmjow. Él tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros o su cintura en prácticamente todas. También había un par de fotos con Shuhei, pareciendo una pareja, y también algunas en las que salía, amistosamente, con Izuru. En algunas, también, había algunos de sus otros amigos. Había una chica que se parecía mucho a Rukia; tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros y los ojos naranjas más intensos que había visto nunca.

-¿Acechando mis fotos? –Ichigo saltó, asustado.

-Deja de asustarme así. –gruñó él. Rukia le dio un codazo, juguetona. -¿Shuhei y tú… ya sabes?

-¿Si estuvimos juntos? Sí, durante un tiempo, pero ahora sólo somos amigos.

-¿Y a Grimmjow le parece bien eso?

-Claro, porque él no lo sabe.

-Porque si se enterara, no te dejaría ser amiga suya, ya que él es extremadamente posesivo. –Ichigo la miró con su habitual ceño fruncido. Rukia estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no lo hizo.

-No es posesivo, sólo se pone celoso. –Ichigo sabía que ella tenía razón. Podría decir, con seguridad, qué tipo de hombre era Grimmjow; era de los que tenían muchas mujeres pero su favorita debía ser suya y sólo suya. Ichigo gruñó pensando en él y Rukia.

-¿Sabes, Rukia? No es un buen tío.

-No, tu también no… - le pidió Rukia, pareciendo molesta.

-¿También, qué?

-Meterte con Grimmjow. Sé que no es perfecto, pero le amo y apreciaría que no te metieras en mis asuntos.

Ichigo la miró fríamente y se volvió. Automáticamente, Rukia se arrepintió de haberle replicado. Se había divertido con Ichigo ese día y, aunque se habían conocido hacía pocos días, se sentía a gusto con su presencia.

-Lo siento, Ichigo, no quería molestarme contigo, es sólo que odio cuando la gente habla mal de él. –ante eso, Ichigo se volvió.

-No importa. –susurró él.

-¿Podríamos, simplemente, no hablar de Grimmjow? Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos o, al menos, conocidos.

Ichigo suspiró, y después asintió, sonriente.

-Por supuesto, enana.

-Gracias, fresita. –le dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Yuzu vio con atención su intercambio de palabras. _Creo que veo chispas._

-Espero verte otra vez, Rukia. –le dijo Yuzu a Rukia. Ichigo y Yuzu estaban listos para irse; estaban de pie a su lado en la acera de enfrente de su casa.

-Yo también. –sonriendo, Rukia miró a Ichigo, que estaba, también, sonriéndole. Rukia estaba intentando detener su sonrojo; era increíblemente atractivo, después de todo. –Buenas noches, fresa.

-Buenas noches, Rukia. –Rukia estaba impresionada de que no la llamara enana, pero la hizo sonreír más ampliamente. Ichigo y Yuzu desaparecieron calle abajo. Rukia sonrió para sí misma y entró en su casa.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Ulquiorra estaba observando la extraña escena desde destrás de una farola en el otro lado de la calle.

-Interesante…

**FIN**

**no puedo evitarlo, me encanta la escena de la noria! :D**

**bueno, Ichigo y Rukia se han vuelto un poco más civilizados xD Y lo siento si Yucu es un poco OOC :( pero algo significará ;)**

**Próximo capítulo: Amigos?**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traaductora -a un paso de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


	5. Amigos?

**Supongo que todos los que querían leer esto me van a matar...**

**No tengo excusa, pero: siento la tardanza! T.T**

**Final de curso+fallo del ordenador = exámenes finales+capítulo jodido, volver a empezar :**

**Espero tener el próximo la semana que viene... xD**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

Ghost iv**: me encantan los puppy eyes! :3 ya veremos qué pasa con Grimmjow... :)  
**miaka-ichiruki**: de nada! siento haber tardado ù_ú  
**jessy moon 15**: hmm ya veras qué pasa, a leer! xD  
**chidorisagara**: a mi tmb me encantan esos dos! gracias por comentar! x)  
**Crhis**: sii, estan obsesionadas con Chappy, esperemos que Ichigo no tenga que sufrir tanto otra vez! :D  
**metitus**: bendito mundo de Chappy! para algo deberia servir, a parte de fastidiar a Ichigo! :)  
****Gracias por comentar el capitulo 4 a todo el mundo! Se agradece! :)**

**Y ahora, a leer! :D**

Capítulo Cinco: Amigos?

-Goku es, sin duda, el mejor personaje de Dragon Ball Z. –dijo Rukia firmemente. Estaba limpiando los borradores en la clase mientras participaba en un debate muy intenso.

-No, es Vegeta. –la rectificó Ichigo. Ichigo estaba limpiando el suelo. La expresión de Rukia se paralizó en cuanto oyó el comentario del chico.

-¡¿Cómo puedes habértelo mirado y decir eso? –preguntó Rukia, muy exaltada. -¡Goku es el luchador más fuerte!

-Pues creo sinceramente que su mujer Chi Chi podría derrotarle con una cazuela. –bromeó Ichigo. Rukia cogió un borrador y le golpeó detrás de la cabeza, enfadada. -¡Te odio! –gritó Ichigo sujetándose la parte dañada del cráneo.

-Aplícate al cuento y dítelo a tí mismo. –dijo Rukia. Él rió y le lanzó de vuelta el borrador, pero ella se apartó y le sacó la lengua. Caminó hacia él y se paró a su lado.

-La clase se ve muy bien. –dijo ella mirando alrededor. Ichigo asintió, de acuerdo con ella. Le acarició el pelo mientras observaba lo limpia que estaba el aula. Rukia le apartó la mano bruscamente.

-No soy una niña, Ichigo. –gruñó amistosamente Rukia mientras de ordenaba el cabello otra vez. Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente y agarró la cintura de Rukia y la subió a su hombro. Rukia gritó y golpeó a su alrededor, pero Ichigo la mantuvo firmemente en su grande espalda.

-Bájame ahora mismo, Kurosaki.

-Qué tan formal, Rukia, todo lo que tienes que decir es por favor, Ichigo. –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encantado de molestarla.

-De acuerdo, por favor… -el chico estaba a punto de dejarla en el suelo. -…fresita. –automáticamente la subió otra vez sobre su hombro, aunque esta vez empezó a dar vueltas a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Sabes que te voy a matar, Ichigo? –gritó ella, intentando permanecer tranquila. Ichigo solamente se rió de ella y, entonces, la puerta de la clase se abrió violentamente. Ichigo paró en cuanto vio que tenían un visitante. Frunció el ceño cuando vio quién era.

Ahí estaba Ichigo, sujetando a Rukia encima del hombro, con el cuerpo de ella aferrado al de él, mientras el visitante tenía una gran vista de las bragas de Chappy de Rukia.

-¿Ocupados? –su voz era grave, a lo que Rukia se volvió. Lentamente Ichigo la dejó en el suelo y ella se volvió para encarar a su novio.

-Grimmjow. –dijo ella.

-Es agradable ver que recuerdas mi nombre. –dijo él, evidentemente molesto. Rukia notó que había mucha tension el el aula, y rápizamente fue hacia Grimmjow, agarrando fuertemente su mano para sacarlo de la habitación, arrastrándolo decididamente. Ichigo les miró atentamente y luego siguió limpiando el suelo. El chico odiaba la idea de esos dos juntos, pero no podía hacer nada sobre eso, le gustaba Rukia, era una buena persona, así que cómo podría siquiera pensar en romperle el corazón y decirle que su novio la engañaba.

Rukia tiró de Grimmjow suficientemente lejos por el pasillo. Se volvió para mirarle y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando él estampó los labios sobre los suyos, quitándole el aliento. Ella aceptó el beso y él la levantó contra las taquillas. Una vez Grimmjow empezó a subir su falda, Rukia le empujó, parándole.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Rukia molesta, colocándose la falda correctamente.

-¡Lo que parece! –dijo el chico mirándola, hambriento.

-Te dije que no podríamos tener sexo por un mes. –dijo Rukia firmemente.

Entonces Grimmjow empezó a caminar cerca de ella, impaciente, pero ella le soltó la mano, haciendo que parara y se volteara.

-¿¡Por qué no puedes esperar! –le preguntó Rukia, enfadada.

-Demonios, Rukia, ¿cuál es el maldito problema? –le dijo rudamente, gritando. Rukia estaba sorprendida ante su tono de voz.

-Creo que eres adicto al sexo, Grimmjow.

-¿Algún problema con eso? –dijo Grimmjow sonriendo. Rukia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es esa la única razón por la que estás conmigo?

-Niña, claro que no, yo te amo.

-Yo también, pero mis amigos tienen... una mala opinión sobre nosotros juntos.

-¿Tus amigos? –gruñó él. –¿Como Shuhei, el amigo que olvidaste mencionar que es tu ex-novio?

-¿Cómo has averiguado eso?

-Tengo mis contactos.

-¿Estás investigándome? –dijo ella, enfadándose cada vez más.

-Me estoy asegurando de que ningún chico se te acerque demasiado. –protestó Grimmjow. Ella le miró, sorprendida y realmente enfadada.

-¿¡Acaso crees que eso tiene algo de sentido! –gritó Rukia. –Si querías saber halgo, deberías haberme preguntado. Shuhei y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿o es que también estás celoso de Renji e Izuru?

-Mira, yo soy el hombre, es decir, todo lo que quiera se hará, seré el que ponga las reglas; la primera es que dejes de salir con esos chicos.

-¿Quiénes?

-TODOS ELLOS.

-¡No! No te entiendo, ¿por qué estás actuando tan posesivo y loco? Todo lo que quieres es tener sexo y tenerme para ti solo, pero yo no voy a ser una de esas novias subyugadas al chico. –declaró Rukia.

-Es ese estúpido cabeza de zanahoria, ¿verdad? –gruñó Grimmjow impacientemente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Ichigo?

-¿Ichigo? Creí que su nombre era fresa, creí que le odiabas, y te encuentro pasándotela felizmente con él.

-¿Así que ahora estás celoso de Ichigo? –preguntó Rukia, molesta. -¡Ojalá crecieras, Grimmjow!

-¿¡Cómo se supone que me debo sentir cuando os encuentro yendo felizmente juntos a Chappy World y le invitas a pasar a tu casa!

-Muy bien, si vas a descargar tu estúpida ira en mí, entonces me voy. –dijo Rukia antes de irse. Grimmjow perdió el poco temperamento que le quedaba y la agarró del brazo. La arrastró con fuerza, hizo girar su pequeño cuerpo y la aprisionó entre él y los casilleros.

-¡DÉJAME IR! –gritó Rukia.

-¡NO! –replicó él, apretando la mano.

-Déjame, me estás haciendo daño. –susurró Rukia. Definitivamente, él era mucho más fuerte que ella. La miró fríamente y la zarandeó.

-No voy a…

Entonces, un puño sorprendentemente fuerte conectó con la cara enrabiada de Grimmjow. Éste cayó al suelo, soltando a Rukia, mientras ésta se miraba a su novio tirado en el suelo, increíblemente sorprendido.

-¿Estás bien, enana? –dijo su salvador. Rukia miró a Ichigo y le asintió. Su corazón empezó a latir deprisa en cuanto le vio. Se sintió realmente agradecida hacia el chico pelinaranja, estaba feliz de verle.

-Tú, estúpido. –dijo Grimmjow, con sangre goteándole el labio inferior y levantándose lentamente. –Lo vas a lamentar, cabeza de zanahoria.

Ichigo se colocó en posición de pelea. –He estado esperando por un tiempo para patearte el trasero. –replicó. Grimmjow siseó y corrió para pegarle, pero una mano le paró, cogiéndole por el hombro.

-Sabes major que nadie lo que pasa si empiezas una pelea durante el entrenamiento de fútbol. –dijo una calmada voz. Rukia reconoció a Ulquiorra. Grimmjow le miró durante un minuto y luego se fue refunfuñando. Rukia tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que Grimmjow le tenía un poco de miedo a Ulquiorra. Su novio escupió sangre y empezó a caminar, pero antes de irse se giró y gritó:

-¡Estás muerto, cabeza de zanahoria!

Ichigo se burló y ayudó a Rukia.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, obviamente preocupado. Rukia sonrió ante su cálido gesto. Ella no entendía qué pasaba o por qué Ichigo era el chico que hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Se levantó rápido y le sonrió.

-Perfectamente. –Rukia vio a Ulquiorra allí de pie y fue lentamente hacia él, que miraba hacia el otro lado del pasillo. –Gracias. –él se volvió para mirarla.

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces? –dijo calmadamente. –Después de todo, yo soy el que te espió y le dije eso a Grimmjow.

-¿Que hiciste qué?

-Me pidió que te siguiera porque había oído que irías a Chappy World con Shuhei Hisagi, -Ulquiorra miró a Ichigo. –pero, en lugar de eso, estabas con él.

-¿Pero por qué harías eso? Sabes que nunca engañaría a Grimmjow, y nada pasa entre Ichigo y yo.

-Yo no dije eso, sólo le dije a Grimmjow que te acompañó al festival y tú le invitaste a tu casa. Lo que sea que pensara es producto de su imaginación. –dijo él fríamente. Rukia se enfureció con su explicación. Ulquiorra sabía mejor que nadie cómo era el temperamento de Grimmjow e incluso debió disfrutar secretamente del drama.

-Me tengo que ir, Rukia, los alumnos están llegando. –dijo Ulquiorra mientras se giraba y se iba.

Rukia le observó mientras desaparecía. Tendría que ser más cauta si no quería que empezara un verdadero drama. Entonces, una manó lo tocó suavemente el hombro y se volvió para mirar a su salvador.

-Vámonos a clase. –ella asintió y le siguió hacia el aula. Estaba contenta cuando él no dijo nada malo de Grimmjow. Estaba siendo sensible con sus sentimientos de su vida amorosa.

* * *

-¡BUENOS DÍAS ICHIGOOOOO! –gritó Keigo corriendo dentro de la clase.

-¿Tienes que ser tan ruidoso por la mañana?

-Bah, olvídame, ¿cómo estás hoy, Rukia? –dijó él, mirándola.

-Bien, gracias. –dijo ella sonriendo. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. Menuda cuentista está hecha.

-Rukia. –la llamó Renji, a lo que ella se volvió para mirarle. -¿Cómo estuvo el festival?

-Muy bien, me divertí mucho. –casi se sonrojó cuando pensó en… ¿Ichigo?

-Siento no haber podido ir contigo, Rukia. –dijo Shuhei uniéndose a la conversación. –Te lo compensaré pronto. –Ichigo observe el diálogo de Rukia y Shuhei. Vio lo cercanos que eran y se preguntó si Shuhei aún sentía algo por ella.

-Sentaos todos, chicos. –dijo Yoruichi, que acababa de entrar, empezando la clase.

_Mientras tanto…_

-Maldita sea, lo necesitaba. –dijo Grimmjow subiéndose los pantalones, mientras Halibel se levantaba y se colocaba el pelo.

-Cualquier cosa por tí. –dijo ella sonriéndole. Grimmjow amaba ser capaz de manipular a las chicas, especialmente a Nel y Halibel, que hacían lo que fuera por él, incluso ser sus amantes.

Grimmjow miró su reloj y se sobresaltó cuando vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde.

-Maldición, me tengo que ir. –dijo abriendo la puerta y mirando fuera del armario. Halibel hizo pucheros, juguetona.

-¿Cuándo vamos a "jugar" otra vez? –le preguntó seductoramente.

-Aún no lo sé. –dijo él claramente. –Ojalá Rukia tuviera tu chispa.

-No menciones a esa pequeña perra

-¿Perdona? –gruñó él.

-¿Qué ves en ella? Es obvio que no lo hace como yo.

-Salgo con ella porque la quiero.

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

-No, yo amo a Rukia, es por eso que estamos juntos y no planeo romper con ella.

-Bueno, he oído que sólo estás con ella porque su familia tiene dinero.

-Cree lo que quieras. –dijo preparándose para ir a clase. –Ah, sí, ¿tengo que recordártelo?

-No, no voy a decir nada a nadie sobre nosotros, y mucho menos a Nel. –dijo ella.

Grimmjow sonrió. –Buena chica.

* * *

-Fresita, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo y mis amigos en el descanso? –le dijo Rukia a Ichigo.

-Suena bien, pero Keigo me acusará de abandonarle por nuevos amigos.

-Bueno, entonces invita a todos tus amigos, la azotea tiene suficiente espacio para comer todos juntos.

-¿La azotea? –preguntó él, gratamente sorprendido.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no pasa nada si comemos ahí.

-Claro, por qué no. –Ichigo asintió, sonriendo.

-Rukia sonrió y salió con Renji, Momo y Shuhei. Ichigo fue hacia Chad y Tatsuki y les dijo sobre el nuevo lugar para almorzar. Ichigo supo que Rukia probablemente no querría ver a Grimmjow en la cafetería.

_En la azotea…_

-Así que después de que Ulquiorra me dijera que me había espiado, se fue y Ichigo me acompañó de vuelta a clase. –Rukia les explicó la historia a Shuhei, Momo y Renji.

-Juro que mataría a Grimmjow justo ahora. –gruñó Renji.

-Es un completo imbécil, te ayudaré a matarle. –siseó Shuhei.

-Rukia, tienes que tener cuidado. –dijo Momo tímidamente.

-Lo sé, está empezando a asustarme. –replicó ella.

-¿Así que fuiste a Chappy World con Ichigo? –preguntó Shuehi, con evidentes celos en su voz.

-Sí, y su hermana Yuzu.

-Hey, chicos. –dijo una voz masculina. Era Izuru seguido de Nemu y Kiyone. Se sentaron y se unieron a los otros cuatro.

-Hola, chicos. –dijo Momo sonriendo. Rukia nunca les contaba nada a Kiyone y Nemu porque aún no confiaba en ellas. Era muy difícil para ella confiar en chicas. Creía un montón en Izuru, pero se perdía muchas cosas ya que iba a otra clase y siempre estaba con Kiyone y Nemu.

Los tres recién llegados se sentaron y sacaron su comida.

-¿Rukia, te gusta la nueva vajilla de Chappy? –preguntó Izuru.

-Es genial, gracias por ayudarme a recogerla.

-Fue fantástico por tu parte, Izuru. –dijo Momo. –Renji y Shuhei nunca la ayudan cuando se trata de Chappy. –Izuru simplemente se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Rukia se rió por dentro.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios…! –gritó Shuhei. –Me ofrecí a llevarla a Chappy World… ¡CHAPPY WORLD!

-Y, misteriosamente, te pusiste enfermo. -dijo Renji sarcásticamente.

-Cállate, Renji. –dijo Shuhei. Renji le miró furibundamente, y después de reírse de él, siguió comiendo.

Shuhei estaba a punto de replicarle cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió.

Todo el mundo se giró para ver quién se uniría a su hora de almuerzo. Rukia vio algo naranja y sonrió.

-Hey, Rukia. –dijo Ichigo caminando hacia ella. Rukia se fijó en que no venía solo. –También he traído a mis amigos.

Rápidamente Keigo saltó de vete tú a saber de dónde y abrazó a Rukia.

-Muchas gracias, Rukia, por invitarnos a comer. –dijo alegremente.

-Ningún problema. –dijo ella, ahogándose. Ichigo golpeó a Keigo en la cabeza.

-Déjala ir, idiota. –gruñó el pelinaranja.

-Hola a todos. –dijo una dulce voz. –Soy Orihime, ella es Tatsuki.

Inmediatamente, Renji miró a Tatsuki. El chico sonrió y las saludó. Orihime empijó levemente a Tatsuki para que se sentara al lado de Renji y se sentó a su lado.

-Ellos són Mizuiro, Chad y Uryu. –dijo Ichigo, presentando sus otros amigos.

Rukia sonrió y asintió.

-El del pelo rojo es Renji, ellos són Shuhei, Momo, Izuru, Kiyone y Nemu.

Uryu miró a Nemu y le resultó familiar.

-¿Nemu Kurotsuchi?

-Sí. –dijo ella claramente.

-¿Eres la vicepresidenta de la Compañía Farmacéutica Kurotsuchi?

-Sí, lo soy. –Ichigo y sus amigos alucinaron.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Tienes 17 años!

-Mi padre no confía en mucha gente. –dijo simplemente.

-¿Cómo la conoces, Uryu? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Mi padre odia a su padre. He visto fotos en las que mi padre se enfurecía increíblemente con él. –dijo Uryu.

-Entonces debes ser el hijo del Dr. Ishida. –dijo ella, pareciendo más interesada.

-Efectivamente.

-Mi padre desprecia al tuyo. –dijo sonriendo. Uryu sólo le devolvió la sonrisa. Rukia estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Nemu demostrar ningún sentimiento. Uryu se sentó al lado de Nemu y empezaron a hablar sobre sus respectivos padres.

Todo el mundo se sentó y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos estaban cómodos y hablando. Keigo y Mizuiro hablaban con Kiyone, que parecía entretenida; Izuru hablaba con Chad, preguntándole acerca de sus tatuajes; Momo con Orihime sobre algunos clubs del instituto y Shuhei y Renji hablaban con Tatsuki sobre kárate. Rukia y Ichigo estaban complacidos de que todos se llevaran tan bien.

-Así que, Ichigo, ¿cómo fue Chappy World? –le preguntó Tatsuki, burlándose de él.

-No tan mal, en realidad, tuvimos pases de VIP gracias a Rukia.

-¿Fuiste con Rukia?

-Me la encontré por el camino.

-¡Es verdad, me olvidé que tenías que llevar a Yuzu al festival! –dijo Orihime. -¿Cómo está? Echo de menos cocinar con ella, ¿cómo está Karin? Espero que se sienta mejor.

-Karin se está recuperando rápido.

-Las echo muchísimo de menos… -dijo tristemente Orihime.

-Deberías visitarlas, seguro que a Yuzu le encantaría volverte a ver.

-¡Claro! –dijo Orihime sonrojándose. Rukia lo vio y se preguntó si Ichigo y Orihime tuvieron algún tipo de relación. Rukia levantó una ceja en dirección a Orihime y ésta lo advirtió.

-¿Rukia, quieres un poco de mi comida?

-Hm, no, gracias. –dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, vamos, es sándwich de pescado con crema de alubias rojas, te encantará. –dijo Orihime. El estómago de Rukia sonó y la boca se le hizo agua, sin saber por qué.

-Creo que lo probaré. –dijo hambrienta. Todo el mundo miró a Rukia como si estuviera loca. Rukia cogió el sándwich que la chica le ofrecía y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Todos esperaron para ver qué pasaría. Rukia cogió aire y mordió.

Masticó lentamente con una expresión ilegible. Entonces tragó y sonrió.

-¡Eso estuvo increíble! –dijo alegremente. Todo el mundo se quedó estático, incluida Orihime, a quien nunca le alababan la comida.

-Gracias, Rukia, puedes comerte ese, he traído dos de todas maneras. –dijo ella sonriendo. Rukia asintió y continuó comiendo. Ichigo la miró de manera extraña y vio cómo Rukia comía a lo lejos.

Cuando la hora de la comida terminó, todos cogieron sus cosas y fueron a clase.

-Vámonos, Orihime. –dijo Tatuki.

-Antes tengo que ir al baño.

-Yo también. –dijo Rukia. Tatsuki puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, vámonos.

-Yo también voy. –dijo Momo.

-¿Por qué las chicas necesitan ir al baño juntas? –dijo Renji fuerte, para que le oyeran.

-Cállate, babuino. –le dijo Rukia, golpeándolo en el estómago.

Rukia, Momo, Tatsuki y Orihime fueron al lavabo. Allí, tres chicas estaban mirándose al espejo y poniéndose maquillaje. Una de las chicas vio a las recién llegadas y sonrió.

-Hola Rukia, hola Momo. –las otras dos miraron fríamente a Rukia.

-Hola Rangiku. –dijo Rukia. –Hola, Nel, Halibel.

Ellas pusieron los ojos en blanco y miraron a Tatsuki y Orihime.

-¿Chicas nuevas? –preguntó Halibel.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Tatsuki a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Nel a Orihime ignorando completamente a Tatsuki.

-Orihime Inoue, encantada de conocerte.

-¿Has pensado en convertirte en animadora?

-No, creo que no es para mi.

-Nadie quiere ser una idiota sin cerebro. –comentó Rukia. –No va por ti, Rangiku.

-Claro. –dijo ella.

-Rukia, métete en tus asuntos. –dijo Halibel.

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a ahogar con tus pechos?

-Estúpida perra, no puedo esperar a ponerte en tu lugar.

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas. –dijo Rukia acercándose a ella. Rangiku automáticamente cogió a Nel y Halibel.

-¡Vámonos! –dijo empujándolas afuera.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Tatsuki.

-Nel, Halibel y Rangiku. –dijo hablando finalmente Momo. –Rangiku es muy buena, pero las otras dos son increíblemente mezquinas.

-Són animadoras veteranas.

-¿Y qué problema tienen?

-Tienen una extraña obsesión con mi novio, pero no me preocupo de ellas.

-Grimmjow es tu novio, ¿verdad? –preguntó Orihime.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Nada, es sólo que hemos oído cosas bastante malas sobre él. –añadió Tatsuki.

-De Renji, ¿verdad? –ambas chicas asintieron. –Su personalidad es un poco ruda, pero me ama. –dijo Rukia, bajando la vista hacia su muñeca. Tatsuki y Orihime se miraron y luego miraron a Rukia. –Sé que lo hace.

**FIN**

**Parece que Rukia va abriendo los ojos... :)**

**Bueno, otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza! :(**

**Próximo capítulo: Actividades Extraescolares**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v) **


	6. Actividades Extraescolares

**Hooolaaa! :D**

**hoy he cumplido con el plazo de una semana (H) estoy orgullosa de mi misma :D**

**bueno, muchas gracias a: **BeTtY saku-ruki chan, Yeckie, chidorisagara, keisi y Ceresita21 (te lo has leido todo seguido? :O)

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

**Let's read! ;D**

_Capítulo 6: Actividades Extraescolares_

La clase finalmente terminó y Yoruichi puso los deberes. Rukia lo escribió en su agenda; se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna reunión o actividad, así que podría irse directamente a casa.

Rukia estaba sentada en su sitio mientras recogía sus cosas y suspiraba. Estaba un poco asustada de irse a casa. Grimmjow parecía muy enfadado y ella no sabía si tendría la paciencia de soportar uno de sus ataques de ira otra vez. Ella le amaba y le asustaba lo fácilmente que se había subyugado a él. Se sintió débil y estúpida por no ser más fuerte, pero el amor siempre te hace débil.

-Rukia. –dijo Renji sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Shuhei y yo nos vamos a las prácticas de kárate.

-¿Y? –replicó sarcásticamente.

-Y, no queremos que vuelvas sola, así que ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

-Tentador, pero tengo que irme a casa, quiero hacer los deberes para que estén hechos antes de cenar.

-Sólo hazlos mientras nos esperas. –dijo Renji preocupado por su cabezonería.

-Si los hiciera en la biblioteca, teóricamente estaría sola, así que no tiene sentido.

-No, me refiero a que los hagas sentada en el gimnasio.

-Sí… ¡Claro que no! –exclamó ella. –Hm, ¿y Momo?

-Imposible; sé que las chicas os creéis invencibles, pero no lo sois.

-Vale, ¿y Izuru?

-Se fue a casa temprano; se sentía mal después de comer. –contestó Renji. Rukia suspiró y se quedó sin ideas.

-Yo la llevaré a casa. –dijo Ichigo uniéndose a la conversación. Rukia sonrió aliviada. Sabía que Renji estaba preocupado como ella, pero pasaba de esperar en el calor del gimnasio mientras él y Shuhei practicaban.

-Problema resuelto. –dijo Rukia sonriendo. Renji levantó la ceja, curioso, y decidió que podía fiarse de Ichigo. Había salvado a Rukia de Grimmjow antes.

-Vale, supongo que te veré más tarde, Rukia. –dijo Renji sonriéndole y saliendo del aula.

Rukia y Ichigo cogieron sus cosas y ella le siguió fuera de clase.

-Gracias, Ichigo. –susurró avergonzada. Ichigo se rió entre dientes y sonrió.

En el camino a su casa, ambos fueron muy precavidos. Miraron de reojo si alguien los estaba espiando, ya que Ulquiorra estaba entrenando.

-¿Hoy trabajas? –dijo ella para relajar el ambiente.

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta? –desesperadamente intentaba empezar una conversación sobre él, no quería discutir sobre Grimmjow.

-No está mal, Kisuke siempre está haciendo chistes malos, Yoruichi siempre come y Tessai es muy tranquilo y siempre hace la tarea pesada.

-Parece divertido.

-Supongo, ¿conoces a sus hijos?

-¿Jinta y Ururu?

-Sí, la chica es simpática, pero el chaval es un cabrón en miniatura, siempre hace bromas acerca de mi pelo.

-Bueno, no es exactamente el color más normal del mundo para el pelo. –comentó ella.

-Cállate, enana. –gruñó Ichigo. Rukia le golpeó en el estómago. Él cayó de rodillas, retorciéndose y maldiciéndola, y Rukia siguió caminando como si no pasara nada. Ichigo la miró y sonrió.

Él no sabía qué pasaba con Rukia, pero ella era diferente de las otras chicas, era fuerte y segura pero también podía ser tímida y vulnerable. No importara qué, Ichigo estaba cómodo con ella. Se dio cuenta de que podría haber empezado a enamorarse de Rukia; ella era guapa, después de todo.

-Gracias por ayudarme esta mañana. –dijo ella, sorprendiéndole.

-Deja de darme las gracias. No tengo ningún problema en pegar a ese perdedor en la cara. –dijo Ichigo sonriendo ampliamente.

Rukia se rió. –Supongo que no le podré evitar por siempre. –su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Probablemente le llamaré esta noche y hablaremos de eso.

-Espero que te refieras a que romperás con él.

-Sólo si tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¡Él prácticamente te maltrató en el instituto, deberías patearle el culo! –gritó Ichigo.

-Maldición, Ichigo, te dije que te quedaras fuera de esto.

-Bueno, considerando que casi me peleé con él por ti, creo que ya ESTOY en esto.

-Nunca te pedí ayuda. –le replicó ella. –Te estoy agradecida, pero Grimmjow es mi novio, esta es mi relación, así que mantente lejos.

Ichigo sólo la miró, algo dolido. No sabía de dónde venía esa urgencia de protegerla, pero estaba ahí, y estaba molesto de que no aceptara su aviso o ayuda. Rukia se giró, pero vio que su casa estaba bajando la calle.

-Debería irme, gracias por acompañarme a casa. –le dijo Rukia. Ichigo asintió y se encaminó a casa. Rukia le miró mientras se iba y suspiró para sí misma. Sabía que los sentimientos del corazón del chico eran correctos, pero ese era un mal momento.

Ichigo llegó a casa quince minutos más tarde.

-¡ICHIGO! –gritó Isshin mientras iba corriendo hacia su hijo. Ichigo levantó la pierna y golpeó a su ruidoso padre en la cara.

-No estoy de humor, papá. –dijo Ichigo entrando en su casa.

-Hola, Ichigo. –dijo Yuzu alegremente con un bol de helado en la mano. Ichigo le sonrió cálidamente.

-El cabeza zanahoria ha vuelto. –Karin rió para sus adentros cuando vio lo que su hermana estaba comiendo.

Ichigo sonrió. -¿Cómo está el tobillo, inválida? –Karin le miró.

-Bien. –resopló la pequeña.

-Hola, Ichigo. –dijo Masaki entrando en el salón.

-Hola, mamá.

-Llegas muy tarde a casa, no tienes mucho tiempo para prepararte para ir a trabajar.

-Sí, los siento, acompañé a Rukia, una amiga, a cas…-

-¿Rukia? –dijo Yuzu nerviosa. -¿Cómo está?

-¿Una chica? –dijeron Masaki e Isshin al unísono. -¿MI HIJO HA ENCONTRADO UN NUEVO AMOR?

-¡NO! –gritó Ichigo.

-No te avergüences, Ichigo. –dijo su madre para molestarlo. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco y fue hacia las escaleras.

**De vuelta al instituto…**

-No puedo esperar a la competición de este sábado. –dijo Shuhei con orgullo.

-Yo tampoco, así podremos enseñarles a los de primer año y a los nuevos miembros cómo se hacen las artes marciales. –añadió Renji.

Shuhei y Renji estaban estirando en el gimnasio del instituto (uno de ellos). La práctica estaba a punto de empezar.

-¿Dónde está Rukia? Pensé que estaba esperando por nosotros. –preguntó Shuhei mientras miraba alrededor.

-Se fue a casa. –dijo Renji. Shuhei le miró fríamente.

-¡La dejaste volver sola! –gritó Shuhei. Cogió a Renji y le miró, enfadado. –Hoy ha sido atacada por su novio, mucha gente lo ha visto, ¿cómo has podido dejarla irse sola?, se suponía que debería quedarse aquí hasta que el entrenamiento acabara, ¿qué demonios te pasa? –se despotricaba Shuhei.

-No te preocupes, no ha vuelto sola. –le respondió Renji clamadamente agarrando la muñeca de Shuhei. Éste le miró confuso. -¿Se fue con Izuru?

-No, con Ichigo. –una profunda voz femenina contestó antes de que Renji pudiera. Los dos chicos se volvieron para ver a Tatsuki.

-¿Ichigo? –preguntó Shuhei.

-Sí, se ofreció a acompañarla. –explicó Renji. –Quiero decir, él la protegió esta mañana.

-Bueno, al menos, está a salvo. –dijo Shuhei ligeramente preocupado. Tatsuki se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ichigo es un buen chico, protegerá a Rukia. –dijo ella mientras se iba.

-Aún estás enamorado de Rukia, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Renji a Shuhei. Automáticamente éste se sonrojó ante el comentario de Renji. El pelirrojo se rió.

-Lo sabía.

-Cállate. –murmuró Shuhei.

-MUY BIEN, CHICOS, VAMOS A EMPEZAR LA PRÁCTICA. –gritó el profesor Iba. Tatsuki volvió con Shuhei y Renji.

-¿Alguno quiere ser mi compañero de sparring?

-Uh, lo siento, pero necesitamos ponernos serios, no tengo tiempo para retrasarme. –comentó Renji.

-¿Perdona?

-Bueno, dentro de nada tenemos un torneo y… -empezó a decir Shuhei.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó Tatsuki impacientemente.

-Necesitamos luchar a niveles altos, no podemos reprimirnos para luchar en tu nivel. –acabó Renji.

-¿Oh, de verdad? –dijo Tatsuki antes de lanzar dos patadas potentísimas a Renji y Shuhei, que no las vieron venir.

-Ahora dejad de actuar como idiotas y luchad conmigo. –gruñó. Ambos recobraron la compostura y se pusieron en posición de pelea. Tatsuki sonrió y también se colocó.

-Eso es de lo que estoy hablando. –dijo ella antes de correr y prepararse para atacar.

**En algún otro lugar…**

-Sí, señor Aizen. –dijo Ulquiorra mientras caminaba por las calles de Karakura hablando por teléfono.

-Lo haré, señor. –dijo antes de colgar. Empezó a buscal la sección de mensajes de texto. Tenía a otra gente espiando a Rukia cuando él estaba ocupado. Siguió caminando hasta que se sorprendió cuando alguien tropezó con él. Simplemente se tambaleó por el impacto, pero la otra persona se cayó al suelo. Ulquirra vio a una chica joven, de pelo naranja y marrón.

-Lo diento. –dijo ella, disculpándose.

-No pasa nada. –dijo él simplemente. Miró alrededor y vio latas y algunas bolsas llenas en el suelo. -¿Todo esto es tuyo?

Ella miró hacia abajo y vio todas sus cosas en el suelo.

-Sí, lo es. –rápidamente, empezó a recoger las latas. Ulquiorra decidió ayudar. Levantó una de las latas y la chica levantó la cabeza para mirarle y vio los ojos preciosos esmeralda de él. Entonces le reconoció. –Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo siento, soy Orihime Inoue, fui transferida a tu instituto de Karakura high.

-Creo que te he visto antes, ¿te sientas con Ichigo Kurosaki en el almuerzo?

-Um, sí, lo hago, él es uno de mis amigos. –dijo Orihime. Él simplemente asintió y la ayudó a recoger sus bolsas.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo ella con una reverencia.

-Está bien -dijo él. -, vámonos a tu casa.

-¿Qué? –exclamó ella, apartándose un poco ante su sugerencia.

-Como buen caballero que soy, te acompañaré a casa. Y no acepto un no como respuesta. –dijo Ulquiorra severamente. Orihime asintió y empezó a caminar. Fueron juntos en silencio. Orihime le miró atentamente varias veces. Vio que era extremadamente guapo, pero estaba mucho más seducida por sus ojos.

-¿Tus ojos son reales? –preguntó. Ulquiorra levantó la ceja ante su pregunta. Orihime se dio cuenta de cuán raro era lo que había preguntado. –Quiero decir, ¿es tu color natural?

-Lo es. –dijo él orgulloso.

-Son muy bonitos. –pensó, sin saber que lo decía en voz alta.

-Gracias. –le dijo él, sonriéndole. Miró hacia sus bolsas de la compra. -¿Haciendo la cena esta noche?

-Sí. –exclamó ella. –Mi hermano acaba de ser ascendido en el trabajo y quiero hacerle una gran cena.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pollo relleno con wasabi, manteca de alubias rojas y esa cosa americana llamada "queso azul" –dijo Orihime alegremente. Ulquiorra levantó la ceja otra vez.

-Parece… _increíble_. –dijo él. Ella no oyó el sarcasmo en su voz así que se lo tomó como un cumplido.

-Gracias. –finalmente llegaron a casa de Orihime. –Gracias, Ulquiorra. –dijo otra vez con una reverencia.

-Ningún problema, Orihime. –le cogió la mano y le besó el dorso. Orihime se sonrojó violentamente. –Nos vemos en el instituto. –le dijo soltándole la mano y yéndose calle abajo. Orihime se quedó allí, pasmada, sorprendida y un poco nerviosa.

**Más tarde, ese mismo día…**

Rukia bajó las escaleras oliendo al aire la deliciosa cena que Hisana había preparado. Entró en la cocina y vio a su mejor amigo idiota, Renji, poniendo la la mesa.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –le preguntó ella un poco molesta.

-Hace un par de minutos. –replicó mientras colocaba los cubiertos.

-Le pedí que colocara los platos. –dijo Hisana cuando entró con una gran bandeja. Rápidamente, Rukia la ayudó a llevarla.

-Yo lo cojo. –Hisana sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Bueno, sí, por eso he bajado.

-No finjas que no comiste cuando llegaste a casa, te vi coger dos bolsas de patatas, un tazón de helado y un bol de fresas.

-¿Y qué?, es comida para el cerebro, y ahora que el cerebro está lleno, mi estómago necesita atención. –dijo ella babeando mientras olía la comida.

Renji se rió de su mejor amiga y Hisana trajo el resto de la cena.

-Vamos a comer. –dijo Renji alegremente. Rukia corrió hacia su silla.

-Um, estamos esperando a alguien. –dijo Hisana agarrando la mano de Rukia antes de que ésta cogiera la cuchara.

-¿A quién? –dijo ella, molesta.

-A mí. –una fría voz se unió a ellos en la cocina. Rukia y Renji automáticamente se levantaron y inclinaron la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, señor Kuchiki.

-Hola, Byakuya.

Byakuya sonrió y fue hacia Hisana, que estaba riendo. Él sonrió y besó a su esposa.

-Hola, cariño. –se giró a los dos jóvenes. –Ahora podemos comer. –Rukia y Renji sonrieron y se sentaron. Después de bendecir la mesa y servir la comida, Byakuya empezó su usual conversación de la cena.

-¿Cómo fue el instituto? –le preguntó a Rukia.

-Bien. –ella odiaba esas preguntas porque él siempre preguntaría lo más molesto…

-¿Cómo está tu "novio"? –Byakuya odiaba a Grimmjow.

-También está bien. –dijo ella un poco molesta. Renji tosió a propósito. Rukia le fulminó con la mirada.

-No veo por qué estás con ese bárbaro. –continuó su cuñado. –Él no es digno de ti.

-¿No dijo tu familia lo mismo con Hisana? –le replicó.

-¡Rukia! –gritó Hisana.

-No pasa nada, Hisana, tiene razón. Dijeron eso, pero ninguno de ellos la habían conocido cuando la juzgaron. Yo he conocido a Grimmjow y he concluido que es un bárbaro y basto.

-Sólo porque no estáis de acuerdo con él no significa que sea una mala persona.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Byakuya te presente uno de los hijos adolescentes de sus compañeros? –comentó su hermana.

-Uh, no, gracias.

-O Shuhei, era un gran chico. –continuó ella.

-¡Sólo somos amigos!

-Puede que para ti… -murmuró Renji.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Rukia sin oírle. Renji simplemente negó con la cabeza fingiendo que no había dicho nada. Rukia le miró fríamente cuando vio el moratón en su mejilla.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cara?

-Nada, sólo me lo hice en entrenamiento.

-Shuhei te debe haber dado una buena. –bromeó Rukia.

-No, fue Tats… -Reji paró inmediatamente, pero fue suficiente para Rukia.

-¿Tatsuki? JAJAAJA –se rió ella.

-Fue un accidente. –mintió, pero ella no le creyó.

-Lo que tú digas.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ichigo? –preguntó Hisana. Su hermana estaba determinada en volver a la conversación. Rukia paró y la miró. Mencionar a Ichigo le hizo sonreír, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Es un amigo. –Rukia no estaba muy segura de si eso era verdad, le había gritado la última vez que hablaron. Se sintió mal porque Ichigo había sido muy bueno con ella, y ella le había tratado fatal, como a basura.

-Me gusta Ichigo, es muy atractivo. –añadió. Rukia levantó la ceja. Hisana se rió. –No te preocupes, Byakuya, sólo tengo ojos para ti. –Byakuya le sonrió. Rukia resopló y siguió comiendo.

**Clínica Kurosaki…**

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, mamá. –dijo Ichigo.

-Gracias, cariño, después de trabajar deberías volver y trovarte una buena comida. –dijo su madre cogiendo su plato. –Yuzu, es tu turno en ayudarme con los platos. –alegremente, Yuzu recogió los platos restantes y corrió a ayudara a su madre. Ichigo se levantó y fue a su habitación. Pero no antes de golpear a su padre, que intentaba sorprenderle desprevenido por detrás.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES, HIJO! –gritó. Ichigo maldijo entre dientes y fue a su habitación.

Decidió empezar a hacer los deberes. Se sentó en su escritorio y buscó su libro. Abrió uno de los cajones. Estaba sorprendido cuando encontró una foto de él con una chica. La cogió y dolorosos recuerdos le invadieron.

-Maldita sea, Yuki…

* * *

Rukia estaba lista para irse a la cama. Llevaba uno de sus pijamas de Chappy y calcetines de colores. Buscó en su mochila el iPod para escuchar música, pero encontró algunas fotos. Eran de cuando fue a Chappy World con Ichigo y Yuzu.; un empleado se ofreció a sacar fotos. Una era de Yuzu y Rukia juntas; en la segunda ambas hacían tonterías; en la tercera había convencido a Ichigo a que se uniera, pero él siempre con el ceño fruncido; en la cuarta salían Yuzu e Ichigo. Rukia estaba por detrás, distraída. El chico estaba sonriendo un poco. Cuando vio la última, Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran ella e Ichigo, juntos. Yuzu había huido justo a tiempo para la foto.

Las cogió todas, pero sus ojos siguieron atentos a la última.

-Estúpida fresa. –sonrió. Suspiró y cogió el teléfono.

* * *

Ichigo miró a su teléfono móvil cuando estaba haciendo los deberes de matemáticas_. Rukia me está llamando_. Pensó cuando vio la indentificación de llamadas.

-¿Hola?

-Siento haber sido una perra contigo hoy. –dijo Rukia. Ichigo estaba sorprendido, pero contento.

-No importa.

-Sí importa, tú has sido muy bueno conmigo hasta ahora, así que quería disculparme, pero prométeme que no volverás a mencionar a Grimmjow.

-Mira, Rukia no puedo prom…

-¡Por favor, Ichigo! Sé que no es el mejor novio, pero no eres el único que le odia, mis amigos y familia también, pero es mi vida, así que necesito decidir por mí misma si quiero quedarme o irme.

Ichigo suspiró y estuvo conforme. –Sólo ten cuidado.

-Gracias, lo tendré. Te veo mañana temprano.

-Claro; buenas noches, enana. –Rukia rió.

-Buenas noches, fresita.

**FIN**

**Sip, el hermano de Orihime está vivo aquí :)**

**A mí también me sorprendió… xD**

**En el próximo capítulo sabremos más sobre la fotografía de Ichigo :D**

**Próximo capítulo: Ex-novia sorprendente**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso (o dos) de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


	7. Exnovia Sorprendente

**Hoolaa! :)**

**y aqui estamos, otra semana mas! :P (jejeje *cara malvada*)**

**no sabeis lo que os espera en este capitulo! jojojo!**

**sep, muchas gracias a: keisi, Ceresita21, Yalis, BeTtY saku-ruki chan, chidorisagara, Ghost iv y metitus  
arigatou gozaimasu! :) **

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

**Let's read!**

_Capítulo 7: Ex-Novia Sorprendente_

Era sábado, alrededor del mediodía. Cómo deseaba Ichigo haber podido coger los pancakes de su madre… pero, en cambio, tenía que estar en la tienda de Urahara a las 9 de la mañana para trabajar. Estaba limpiando el almacén, que estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía que organizar todos los paquetes y colocar las cosas en la caja correcta para los clientes. Odiaba ese trabajo.

-Hola, señor Kurosaki… -le dijo Ururu asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Hola, Ururu. Me puedes llamar Ichigo. –le informó.

-Vale… señor Ichigo. –dijo ella sonrojándose. Él estuvo a punto de corregirla, pero se marchó. Ururu era una de los hijos de Yoruichi y Kisuke. Ella y Jinta fueron adoptados cuando los encontraron en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Recordaba a Kisuke llevándolos a la clínica de su padre porque pensaba que tenían una hipotermia. Ichigo tenía sólo cuatro años, pero recordaba algunas cosas.

Ichigo finalmente terminó de organizarlo todo y fue a la oficina de Kisuke. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces hasta que la voz de Kisuke le indicó que entrara.

-He terminado. –dijo aburrido.

-Qué rápido. –comentó. –Entra y descansa un rato. –dijo señalando el sofá. Las paredes eran todas de madera y su sofá parecía viejo, pero a Ichigo no le importó.

Se sentó y vio que en la mesa había una foto de Kisuke y Yoruichi con Byakuya... ¿y la hermana de Rukia?

-¿Por qué conoces tan bien a los Kuchiki? –preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Kuchiki? Bueno, en realidad es una historia divertida. –dijo Kisuke nervioso. –Byakuya es el ex-prometido de Yoruichi.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, divertido ¿cierto? –dijo Kisuke satisfecho con la reacción del chico.

-Extraño más que nada. Entonces, ¿cómo es que sois amigos?

-No es como si ellos quisieran casarse. Byakuya y Yoruichi han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños así que sus familias decidieron arreglar el compromiso.

-¿Pero por qué querrían los nobles que se casara con Yoruichi? ¿No están siempre intentando conservar la nobleza por encima de todo?

-Sí, pero lo que tú no sabes es que Yoruichi es la ex-heredera de la fortuna Shihouin.

-¿Yoruichi? ¿Tu esposa? ¿Mi profesora? ¿La persona que disfruta haciendo de mi vida un infierno? –preguntó Ichigo incrédulo.

-Sí, _esa_ Yoruichi. –dijo ésta entrando en la oficina. –Se estableció que nos casaríamos, pero yo estaba enamorada de alguien más.

-Yo soy el hombre de quien estaba enamorada. –dijo Kisuke con orgullo.

-No me digas. –replicó el chico sarcásticamente.

-Como iba diciendo, le dije a Byakuya que no podía casarme con él, lo entendió, además de que no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia mí, pero mi familia no estaba contenta. Me desheredaron cuando me fugué con Kisuke.

-No lo sabía. –dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

-Bueno, ahora ya sí lo sabes. –dijo Yoruichi. Entonces oyeron el timbre de la puerta principal.

-Ichigo, ¿puedes mirar si es Rukia?, tiene que venir a recoger unas cosas.

La cara de Ichigo se iluminó en cuanto oyó su nombre. Desde que hablaron por teléfono el lunes por la noche, hablaban mucho más y se volvieron cercanos rápidamente. Durante el almuerzo siempre discutían, pero todos veían que había un fuerte vínculo entre ellos. Ichigo debía admitir que le gustaba pelearse con ella.

A Ichigo le disgustaba que Rukia aún hablara con Grimmjow, pero ella le había pedido a su novio un "respiro" en su relación. Grimmjow no estaba para nada contento.

Ichigo fue a la puerta principal. Su corazón cayó cuando vio una figura femenina delante del escritorio. No era Rukia, pero tenía el mismo tamaño que ella. Esa chica tenía el pelo largo y de color rojo y castaño, cono ojos color chocolate. La chica vio que no estaba sola y sus ojos giraron mirando la familiar cara del chico observándola.

-Hola, Ichigo. –le dijo la chica. Cerró fuertemente el puño cuando oyó a esa chica decir su nombre. -¿No vas a decirme nada?

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Yuki? –ladró él. Ella ignoró su arrebato.

-Vine para verte, me tropecé con Keigo y me dijo que trabajas aquí.

-Qué bien, si no te importa, o compras algo o te vas.

-¿Así me tratas cuando vengo a verte? –preguntó Yuki.

-¿A verme? La última vez que te vi estabas "jugando" con otros chicos a mi espalda. –dijo él. El chico pudo ver que esa declaración afectó a Yuki.

-Sé que te hice daño, pero yo no estuve con tantos chicos como piensas.

-No importa si fue uno o fueron cien, duele lo mismo. –sentenció Ichigo.

-Lo siento. –dijo Yuki, compungida.

-No quiero oír eso.

-Por favor, Ichigo, nunca quise herirte, pero no lo pude evitar cuando me enamoré de…

-No menciones ese nombre frente a mí.

-Traté de serte fiel; le intenté de veras, pero Ichigo, no puedes controlar de quién te enamoras.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Quiero tu perdón. –dijo simplemente. Ichigo la miró. Estaba herido profundamente por esa mujer y ahora le pedía perdón.

-¿Te ha dejado tu chico nuevo?

-No, seguimos juntos, pero él sabía cómo me sentía y me animó a venir a verte.

-¿Está seguro de que sea una buena idea, dejar a una perra como tú ir suelta? –Ichigo se arrepintió de decirlo nada más terminar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Yuki empezó a llorar.

-Entiendo que me odies… –dijo ella, sollozando.

-Bien; entonces, vete. –dijo él fríamente. Yuki se quedó ahí, temblando, mientras Ichigo la miraba lo más fríamente que pudo. No le gustaba lo que le había dicho, pero no podía mostrar debilidad.

-Buenas tardes. –dijo una voz femenina entrando en la tienda. Rukia entró y vio a Ichigo fulminando con la mirada a una chica que parecía estar llorando. Shuhei entró tras ella.

-Rukia, date prisa y coge lo que te han traído, el torneo empieza pronto. –paró de caminar cuando notó la fuerte tensión en el ambiente.

-Um, siento interrumpir. –dijo Shuhei. Ichigo finalmente vio a Rukia y Shuhei en la tienda.

-No importa, está a punto de irse. –Ichigo sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. Yuki asintió y corrió fuera de la tienda lo más rápido que pudo. Dejó a un enfadado Ichigo, un confuso Shuhei y una descorazonada Rukia. Shuhei seguía sintiendo la tensión y agradeció cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Rukia, mi padre me llama, contestaré fuera. –dijo Shuhei antes de salir. Rukia no le oyó; estaba observando a Ichigo y el dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien, Ichigo?

-Mejor que nunca. –mintió. Rukia se entristeció; desearía que Ichigo se abriera a ella.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Quién? –Rukia se estaba molestando.

-No seas estúpido, Ichigo, la chica que prácticamente lloraba, ¿quién es? –demandaba Rukia. No sabía por qué quería saberlo, pero podría decir que a Ichigo le dolía.

-Se llama Yuki. –Rukia sabía que esa chica era importante para él.

-¿Es tu novia? –preguntó ella asustada de que la respuesta fuera sí.

-Ella _era_ mi novia.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡No quiero hablar de eso! –le dijo levantando la voz.

-¿Por qué no? Puedes confiar en mí.

-Mira, no me dejas mencionar a Grimmjow, ¿cierto? Entonces no quiero hablar de Yuki contigo. –Rukia se sorprendió de su reacción, pero lo entendió; debía ser doloroso para él. Era justo que no se metiera.

-Lo siento. –susurró. La expresión de Ichigo se dulcificó después de eso. No quería que ella se sintiera mal, sólo estaba decaído por la conversación anterior.

-Lo siento, no quería ser un imbécil. –Rukia le miró y él le sonrió, sinceramente. –Así que… ¿vienes a coger tus paquetes?

-Sí. –dijo Rukia recordando su propósito. Sacó un papel. –Estos son los números de las cajas.

Ichigo lo miró.

-Vale, ahora vuelvo.

Rukia se quedó ahí, pensando. Ichigo había mirado a esa chica con dolor y reproche en sus ojos, pero también vio el amor que destilaban. Rukia se había dado cuenta de lo protector que era Ichigo. Parecía un tipo duro, pero interiormente no lo era; su corazón era tan frágil como el suyo propio. Rukia no pudo evitar admirarle.

-Muy bien, aquí están sus paquetes, señorita Kuchiki. –dijo él cuidadosamente cuando entró.

-Gracias. –era todo lo que Rukia pudo decir. Mientras le daba a Rukia su mercancía, no pudo evitar ver qué era. Uno era de objetos de edición limitada de Chappy y el otro, pastillas preventivas. No miró dentro de las cajas, pero había sido él quien lo había guardado anteriormente, así que recordaba ambos paquetes. Rukia le tendió la tarjeta de crédito para pagarlo todo.

-Gracias. –dijo ella levantando las cajas.

-Rukia, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé que no me incumbe, pero deberías llevar siempre un condón encima. –dijo Ichigo enrojeciendo levemente. Rukia se sorprendió ante el comentario.

-¿Perdona?

-Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que has comprado pastillas, así que probablemente no usas condones con ya sabes quién.

-¿Y eso qué te importa? –dijo ella irritada.

-Sólo digo; las pastillas anticonceptivas sólo previenen embarazos, no… desastres.

-Gracias por la lección de salud, pero confío en él, nunca me haría eso. –dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Lo siento, era sólo una observación. –dijo irritado. Rukia estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Shuhei entró.

-Vámonos, Rukia, o voy a llegar tarde.

-Claro. –Rukia quería enfadarse con Ichigo, pero en lugar de eso se volvió hacia él. –Si sales temprano deberías venir al campeonato de artes marciales.

-¿Huh?

-Tatsuki participará, además tengo que ir para animar a Shuhei y Renji, les doy buena suerte. –Shuhei tosió.

-Renji diría "gané por puro talento" –dijo él imitando a la perfección a Renji.

-Parece divertido; intentaré ir. –comentó, sonriendo.

-Perfecto, es en el gimnasio del instituto, ¡nos vemos luego! –dijo Rukia llevando las cajas fuera. Shuhei miró rudamente a Ichigo cuando estuvieron solos. Y sonrió.

-Aún debe gustarle. –se dijo a sí mismo el pelinaranja.

Shuhei subió al coche mientras Rukia se ponía el cinturón. Se dirigieron al instituto.

-Entonces, ¿te contó Ichigo qué pasó con esa chica? –preguntó Shuhei. Miró a Rukia, quién parecía un poco triste.

-No. –esa fue su respuesta. Shuhei sospechó que probablemente le había contado algo, pero no presionaría a Rukia por algo de información.

-Parecéis muy cercanos.

-Supongo. –respondió ella. Estaba pensando en Ichigo, preguntándose cosas sobre esa chica, Yuki, y lo mucho que significaba ella para él. No sabía por qué, pero la hacía sentir deprimida.

-También parece que pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. –añadió. Esperaba estar imaginándose la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia. Ambos pasaban una hora entera juntos todas las mañanas, limpiando la clase, y el chico la había acompañado a casa un par de días, cuando ella no tenía ninguna reunión. Shuhei ya no podía negar que estaba celoso de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto. Aún sentía algo por Rukia.

Cuando Rukia y Shuhei estaban juntos, él estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Él creyó que ella sentía lo mismo, pero en realidad, ella sólo le quería como un amigo, aunque al principio creía que era amor verdadero y lentamente fue viendo la verdad. Cuando Rukia le dijo a Shuhei cómo se sentía le rompió el corazón, quería llorar ahí mismo, pero no lo hizo, no podría. Le mintió y le dijo que se sentía igual. Sabía que no debería esconder sus sentimientos, pero lo tuvo que hacer, entonces Rukia podría aprender a amarle como más que un amigo.

-Ichigo y yo no somos tan cercanos. Es una estúpida fresa. –dijo ella, aunque sonriendo lentamente. Parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad. Shuhei vio cómo cambiaba su expresión y se agarró fuertemente al volante. Primero Grimmjow, ahora Ichigo. Shuhei estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

Llegaron al instituto tras diez minutos conduciendo.

-Tengo que ir al vestuario, nos vemos luego. –le dijo Shuhei. Rukia asintió y fue al gimnasio. Entró y vio a la gente que había. Sabía que Momo e Izuru llegarían tarde. Vio una chica de pelo naranja y marrón.

-¡Orihime! –la llamó Rukia. Ésta se giró y sonrió. Se levantó de su asiento y la saludó.

-¡RUKIA! ¡Ven y siéntate conmigo! –ésta asintió y fue hacia Orihime.

-Hola. –dijo cuando finalmente llegó a su lado.

-Hola Rukia, ¿estás aquí para animar a Tatsuki también?

-Bueno, sí, y Renji y Shuhei también compiten.

-Wow, estoy nerviosa. –sonrió, alegre. –Espero que Ichigo venga. –Rukia se volvió ante la mención del pelinaranja. Se preguntó si Orihime aún sentía algo por el chico.

-Antes le vi, puede que se pase. –Orihime sonrió levemente y se centró en otra cosa. Rukia decidió ser directa.

-¿Te gusta Ichigo? –Orihime se sorprendió, pero respondió inmediatamente.

-Bueno, supongo. Quiero decir, solíamos salir y…

-¿Estuvisteis juntos?

-Sí, sólo por tres meses, entonces rompió conmigo. –dijo ella tristemente. –Quiero decir, me gustó durante años, pero nunca tuve el coraje de decírselo. En primer año empezó a salir con una chica y estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero ella le rompió el corazón. Intenté ser la chica que se lo reconstruyera, pero no pude. Después de tres meses de intentarlo, rompió conmigo porque dijo que no la había olvidado. Eso fue éste último Junio. Sigo pensando que la echa de menos, pero he aprendido que tengo que ser su amiga, es todo lo que necesita de mí; no era quién estaba destinada a parar su lluvia. Lo único que puedo hacer es sostener un paraguas, pero la lluvia seguirá estando ahí.

Rukia la escuchó en silencio. Ella nunca supo mucho sobre Ichigo, sólo lo suponía todo según las pocas cosas que le contaban. Él nunca se abrió a ella.

-¡Rukia! –se volvió y vio a Momo e Izuru saludándola efusivamente. Les señaló que se sentaran a su lado.

-Hola, Orihime. –dijo Momo. Izuru la saludó con su estilo habitual.

-Hola, Momo, Izuru. –se sentaron todos juntos y vieron el campeonato. Rukia acabó comiéndose una de las creaciones de Orihime y escupiéndola, a escondidas.

Al final, Tatsuki quedó primera, Shuhei tercero y Renji cuarto. Renji gruñó cuando a Tatsuki le dieron la medalla. Todos animaron y Rukia no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Renji enfadado. Rukia miró alrededor y vio que Ichigo nunca llegó. Estaba un poco triste.

-Hey Rukia, ¿dónde está Grimmjow? –preguntó Momo. Ésta había sido muy cautelosa con Rukia desde el incidente del lunes.

-Partido de fútbol en Tokyo. –respondió. Aunque habían hablado las cosas, aún había mucha tensión entre ellos. Siempre discutían y estaba asustada de volver a casa sola. Sabía que esa relación debía acabar, pero algo la detenía.

-Tengo que irme. –dijo Rukia muy rápido, levantándose. Momo y Orihime la miraron perplejas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente, sólo quiero irme a casa. –dijo Rukia forzando una sonrisa.

-Te llevaré. –sugirió Izuru.

-No, está bien, cogeré un taxi, quédate y mira el resto de la entrega de premios. –dijo antes de salir del recinto. Renji la vio salir corriendo y se empezó a preocupar.

Rukia corrió por el pasillo y salió a toda prisa. Se chocó con alguien alto y fuerte, se cayó al suelo y se golpeó el trasero.

-¿Rukia? –dijo Ichigo cuando vio que era ella quien se había chocado contra él.

-Ichigo, pensé que no ibas a venir. –dijo ella, levantándose.

-Acabo de terminar de trabajar, vine directo hacia aquí, ¿dónde vas?

-A casa. –él la miró de manera rara y ella se volvió.

-¿Está todo bien? –le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Sí, ahora muévete. –le dijo empujándolo y empezando a correr.

-¡RUKIA! –la llamó pero ella no contestó, sólo siguió corriendo. _¿Qué demonios pasa con ella?_ Entonces miró al suelo y vio que a Rukia se le había caído la agenda. Suspiró e intentó correr tras ella. Una vez salió del edificio, un taxi con Rukia en su interior se estaba yendo. Se revolvió el pelo y pensó que ya la vería el lunes en clase. Se guardó la agenda y volvió al instituto.

**Más tarde, esa noche…**

Renji llamó a la puerta de la casa Kuchiki. Hisana abrió la puerta y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Hola Renji; es tarde para la cena, comimos hace una hora.

-Oh, comí con el equipo en un restaurante, sólo tengo que hablar con Rukia. –Hisana asintió y le dejó pasar.

-Debe estar en su habitación.

Renji se inclinó levemente y se lo agradeció. Corrió subiendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero ella no estaba. Cerró el puño y fue hacia el baño. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar, Rukia abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verle allí.

-Renji, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó, nerviosa.

-No importa, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí? –preguntó con ira en su voz.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –dijo intentando salir de ahí. La agarró del codo y la obligó a girarse.

-No me mientas, ¡puedo olerlo! ¡Estabas vomitando! –gritó. Rukia le golpeó en el brazo.

-No digas eso tan fuerte. –le advirtió.

-¿Y qué? He oído que has comido mucho, y ahora estabas vomitando, ¡pensé que esto se había acabado!

-Renji, mantente fuera de esto.

-¡Estás bulímica, Rukia! –gritó. Rukia le dio un bofetón, cruzándole la cara.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pasando!

-Pensé que no volverías a hacer eso, desde que Momo y yo lo descubrimos hace unos pocos meses, pensé que aprenderías a amar tu cuerpo tal y como es. No me puedo creer que estés intentando adelgazar para complacer a ese hombre, ¡Rukia, tú eres mucho mejor que eso!

-Métete en tus asuntos, Renji, me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decir, ¡SÓLO NO TE METAS DE POR MEDIO! –gritó. Renji la miró estupefacto. Ella entró enfurecida a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Rukia se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Oyó a Reji bajar las escaleras y empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Miró su mano, que sujetaba fuertemente una especie de palo blanco. _Lo siento, Renji, no puedo dejar que sepas qué es lo que realmente está mal conmigo_. Miró al palo.

En el medio de éste, había un pequeño signo 'más' rosa. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

**FIN**

**Alguien adivinó que Rukia se quedaría embarazada?**

**Si alguno de vosotros lo llego a pensar… enhorabuena! :) Pero… Aquí empieza el drama!**

**En teoría Yuki se supone que tiene que ser como la Yuki de Vampire Knight. En este cap vemos que a Shuhei aun le gusta Rukia, pero no va a ser de gran importancia en la historia.**

**Por cierto, hoy acabo de publicar un one-shot, tambien traduccion :) os lo recomiendo! :D**

**Siguiente capítulo: Aceptándolo**


	8. Aceptándolo

**Hooolaa! :D**

**Aqui estamos, otra semanitaa!**

**Esta vez me ha costado algo más... lo acabé ayer, el capítuloo D:**

**Pero llegué a tiempo! Hoy posteo pronto, que me tengo que ir a preparar una fiesta sorpresa para un amigo *casa malvada* (me encantan las sorpresass 3)**

**Muchas gracias a: **metitus**, **chidorisagara **(premio! :D), **BeTtY saku-ruki chan**, **Daniela**, **Yekie**, **Ferthebest ia** (otro premioo! :D), keisi-san (tranquiila, todo se explicara tarde o temprano *añadir risa malvada aquí*), **Ghost iv  
**aigatou gozaimasu! :)**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

**Let's read! ;D**

_Capítulo 8: Aceptándolo_

-Hola, Renji. –dijo Hisana abriendo la puerta principal.

-Buenos días, Hisana. –dijo él, entrando. -¿Está el desayuno listo?

-Sí, pero Rukia no bajará, está enferma. –le informó Hisana. Renji no se lo creyó. –Deberías subir y verla.

-No importa, creo que probablemente necesita descansar.

-Cierto; hoy hay tostadas francesas esperándote en el comedor. –Renji sonrió y la siguió.

Hisana puso las tostadas delante de Renji y volvió a la cocina. Renji miró la comida, pero aún estaba preocupado por Rukia. Él creyó que no se heriría a sí misma otra vez, pero ahora no sabía qué pensar. Odiaba cuando le escondía cosas. Habían pasado por mucho juntos, y desde que empezó a salir con Grimmjow le escondía cosas. Renji decidió intentar hablar con ella, así que ese levantó y corrió subiendo las escaleras.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta de su habitación y llamó nervioso.

-Pasa. –dijo Rukia con débil voz. Renji inspiró profundamente y entró.

-Hola, Rukia. –ella estaba sorprendida de ver a Renji, estaba contenta de verle, pero no estaba preparada para decirle qué estaba pasando. Sabía que el chico peguntaría. Era por eso que le quería, porque era un gran amigo y se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Por qué no vas a venir al instituto?

-Estoy enferma. –Renji se irritó por sus respuestas simples.

-¿Por qué me escondes cosas?

-Porque no te conciernen. –dijo ella fríamente. Renji estaba a punto de replicar, pero sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Rukia necesita descansar. –dijo una fría voz. Renji se volvió y vio a Byakuya con su usual fría postura.

-Lo siento, señor Kuchiki, sólo quería saber cómo estaba Rukia. –dijo Renji, inclinándose.

-Ella está bien, ahora, por favor, vete. –Renji asintió y se fue. Rukia suspiró, aliviada. Byakuya la miró.

-Está preocupado, no deberías ser tan fría con él. –Byakuya la dejó sola.

Rukia empezó a llorar y rodeó su estómago con los brazos. _Aprecio a Renji, pero no puede saber acerca de esto, estaría enfadado conmigo.

* * *

_

Ichigo finalmente terminó de limpiar la clase cuando dos de alumnos entraron. No se esperaba que Rukia no viniera al instituto. Estaba preocupado desde que no pareciera ella misma hace un par de días. Suspiró y dejó la escoba a su lugar.

Estonces la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Grimmjow entró en la clase y vio a los dos alumnos que le miraban y a Ichigo mirándole fríamente. Lentamente, Grimmjow fue hacia él, y éste se levantó preparándose para pelear. Grimmjow sonrió.

-No estoy aquí para pelearme, cabeza de zanahoria.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

-Mi novia… ¿dónde está? –preguntó.

-Aquí no. –dijo Ichigo claramente. Grimmjow se enojó y avanzó unos pasos hacia Ichigo.

-Obviamente ella no está aquí, así que ¿dónde está? –repitió con veneno en su voz.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –Grimmjow apretó los puños. Se le notaba que quería golpear a Ichigo.

-Si la ves, dile que me llame. –dijo éste antes de volverse y salir de la clase. Los otros dos estudiantes miraron asustados la interacción entre Ichigo y Grimmjow.

Ichigo suspiró y decidió enviarle un SMS a Rukia. Simplemente le dijo 'Hola', pero ella no contestó.

En poco tiempo, la clase se llenó de estudiantes. Uno de los últimos fue Renjo Abarai.

-Buenos días. –dijo Yoruichi sonriendo. Renji le medio sonrió y le susurró algo a la oreja. Ella parecía un poco sorprendida y asintió. Ichigo empezó a preguntarse qué estaba pasando.

-Muy bien, clase, vamos a empezar. –dijo Yoruichi. –Abarai me ha informado de que Kuchiki está hoy enferma y que no va a venir. Necesito que alguien le lleve los pauntes y los deberes que se va a perder.

Ambos, Momo y Shuhei, levantaron sus manos prestándose voluntarios para llevarle los deberes a Rukia. Yoruichi sonrió maliciosamente y señaló al estudiante con cabeza naranja.

-Kurosaki, me gustaría que se lo llevaras tú después de clase.

Ichigo estaba a punto de replicar, porque tenía que trabajar, pero recordó que tenía el día libre y Yoruichi lo sabía.

-Sí, profesora Urahara. –murmuró él. Shuhei miró fríamente a Ichigo. Estaba muy irritado del tiempo que esos dos pasaban juntos. Bajó la mano y sus pensamientos flotaron alrededor de Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo bajó la calle de la casa de Rukia nerviosamente. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, había estado en su casa antes, pero algo en el pecho le decía que algo iba mal. Probablemente era por la manera en la que se comportó Rukia en el torneo.

Llamó al timbre y no mucho tiempo después Hisana abrió la puerta. Ésta le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola otra vez, Ichigo. ¿Cómo estás? –dijo ella alegremente.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Pasa. –dijo Hisana abriendo más la puerta. Ichigo inclinó la cabeza y entró. Se quedó de pie en la entrada, nervioso. Hisana le sonrió.

-Uh, le he traído los deberes a Rukia. –dijo él, incómodo. Hisana vio eso.

-Siento hacerte sentir raro, pero Rukia habla mucho de ti, te ha cogido mucho cariño. –Ichigo se sonrojó profundamente después de ese comentario.

-Bueno, es una buena amiga. –era todo lo que Ichigo pudo decir.

-Le acabo de hacer sopa, ¿te importa subírsela?

-No, claro. –Hisana corrió a la cocina y volvió rápidamente con un bol de sopa. Con cuidado se lo tendió a Ichigo. Él asintió y subió las escaleras con el bol en las manos y la mochila llena con los deberes, suyos y de Rukia. Finalmente, llegó a la habitación que recordaba y llamó gentilmente.

-Hisana, no hace falta que llames, sabes que está abierto. -oyó que decía Rukia.

-No soy Hisana. –dijo él sujetando la bandeja con una mano y abriendo la puerta con la otra. Ichigo entró y vio a Rukia con un pijama de Chappy, entre mantas y con un libro en la mano, mirándolo sorprendida.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Traerte sopa. –le dijo tendiéndole la bandeja con el bol. Ella sonrió, la cogió y la puso en su mesita de noche.

-Vale, ¿por qué estás aquí realmente? –preguntó ella.

-Deberes. –sacó sus apuntes y una copia de los deberes de Rukia. Le tendió las hojas y ella le sonrió.

-Gracias, Ichigo. –Rukia no esperaba verle. Pensaba que irían o Shuhei o Momo, pero asumió que ella estaba 'bulímica'.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó él.

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-Me duele el estómago. –Ichigo podría decir que estaba escondiendo algo. Entonces recordó algo.

-Oh, se te cayó esto el otro día. –le dijo dándole la agenda. Ella la cogió y sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No necesitas agradecerme. –le dijo, un poco incómodo. Estaba ahí, de pie, mientras ella miraba los deberes.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –le dijo ella notando lo incómodo que estaba él. Ichigo asintió y se sentó a la punta de su cama. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio las fotos en su pared. Se levantó para verlas mejor.

-Esa es realmente una mala foto sobre mí. –dijo él refiriéndose a la que salían él, Yuzu y Rukia. Rukia sonrió a su comentario. Él miró la foto de él sólo con Rukia y su corazón sonrió. Ella parecía tan inocente en esa imagen…

-Me divertí mucho ese día. –dijo Rukia a su lado. Él estaba sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de que ella se había levantado. La siguiente cosa que supo fue que ella se tambaleó y casi cayó, pero él la cogió.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien? –preguntó. Su voz desbordaba preocupación.

-Sólo tengo dolor de cabeza. –dijo ella intentando levantarse, pero Ichigo la paró.

-No te presiones. –Rukia le miró y vio cómo la miraba el chico. Parecía preocupado y realmente cuidaba de ella. No sabía por qué, eran probablemente las hormonas, pero empezó a llorar. Ichigo la miró sorprendido. –Rukia, ¿he dicho algo malo?

Rukia empezó a sollozar cada vez más y Ichigo estaba entrando en pánico. -¡¿Qué pasa, Rukia?

-No. Puedo. Hacer. Esto. –dijo ella entre sollozos.

-¿Hacer qué? –le preguntó, sin obtener respuesta alguna. –Rukia, dime qué está pasando, ¿qué te ha pasado para que estés así?

-Ichigo… -dijo ella mirándole a sus preciosos ojos ámbar. –Estoy embarazada.

Ichigo se quedó paralizad, se boca se secó y su corazón paró de latir y cayó a la boca de su estómago… y él no era el padre.

-¿Qué?...

-Estoy… embarazada. –repitió. –Y no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer… -dijo ella, y empezó a llorar otra vez. Ichigo no podía creérselo. Rukia estaba embarazada… a los diecisiete. No tenía ni idea de qué decir a una chica en esa situación.

-Pensé que lo tenías controlado… con las pastillas y eso…

-Lo tenía. –dijo alejándose de Ichigo. – ¡Lo tengo, pero he notado que no he tenido el período en dos meses! He estado vomitando, dolores de espalda; he estado comiendo las comidas más extrañas. Y conozco mi cuerpo, me está pasando algo.

Ichigo la miró mientras ella intentaba recobrar la compostura.

-¿Se lo has dicho? –le preguntó refiriéndose a Grimmjow.

–No, no puedo, se va a enfadar muchísimo.

-¡¿Y qué? ¡Ésta también es su responsabilidad! –ladró Ichigo. Rukia intentó calmarle.

-No grites tanto.

-Rukia, tienes que decírselo, a él y a tu familia.

-Lo sé, pero Byakuya va a odiarme.

-No, no lo hará, sois familia, va a estar decepcionado, pero no te odiará. –Ichigo intentó animarla. Rukia suspiró y se agarró el estómago. Ichigo la miró tristemente. _¿Por qué ella?_

-¿Has pensado sobre si vas a conservar el bebé? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Me rehúso al aborto, tendré que elegir entre la adopción y criarlo. –permitió a un par de lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas. –Me siento tan estúpida… -dijo sujetándose la cara mientras lloraba. Ichigo fue hacia ella y la abrazó tiernamente. Ella se agarró a su camiseta y lloró aún más. Él la protegió tiernamente, con su corazón.

-No te preocupes… yo estoy aquí. –susurró él.

* * *

Grimmjow cambió de canals rápidamente en la televisión. Su teléfono siguió vibrando, pero él sabía que era Nel o Halibel, y no estaba de humor. Estaba pensando en Rukia, no le había llamado ni enviado un mensaje y estaba cabreado. Era irritante sentir algo por una chica, no le gustaba del todo, pero no podía negar que se sentía posesivo respecto a Rukia.

Al cabo de un rato, alguien tocó a la puerta. Perezosamente, se levantó y fue hacia ésta.

Miró por la mirilla y vio un hombre de piel morena con el pelo púrpura. Grimmjow suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Kaname. –dijo dejando la puerta abierta y entrando otra vez a la habitación.

-Sigues con los modales de siempre, Grimmjow.

-No es nada nuevo. ¿Qué te ha llevado a mi casa? ¿Un leprecawn?

-Ya lo sabes, -dijo él, ignorando sus burlas. –necesito el dinero. –contestó fríamente.

-Chicos, estáis demasiado hambrientos de dinero. –Grimmjow rebuscó en su cartera y sacó un fajo de billetes. –Aquí está. –Kaname lo cogió y lo miró. Y sin contarlo, dijo:

-Te has quedado corto.

-Ha sido duro. –dijo Grimmjow simplemente.

-Aizen no estará contento con esto.

-Dile a Aizen que le daré el dinero cuando pueda. –Kaname le sonrió.

-Mejor cuida cómo me hablas. –entonces sacó una 9mm y apuntó fríamente a Grimmjow. –Volveré por el dinero y, si no me lo das pacíficamente, tendré que acabar con tu carrera futbolística. Aizen te hizo, fácilmente puede romperte.

Grimmjow tragó saliva y asintió.

-He oído que tienes una novia rica, era de ahí de dónde has estado sacando el dinero, ¿verdad? –añadió el moreno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿De qué otra forma te podrías permitir los esteroides que coges? Aizen te los dio para que los vendieras, pero incluso así, los cogiste y le robaste a tu pequeña novia para mantener tu 'hábito'. –explicó él. –Aizen sabe más de lo que piensas. –eso fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse. Grimmjow se sentó otra vez en el sofá.

Grimmjow recordó por qué empezó a salir con Rukia; en primer lugar, ella era rica y podría, fácilmente, robar dinero de su casa. La usaba para mantener su adicción, pero recientemente estaban distanciados y no pensaba en drogas o Aizen. Simplemente pensaba, sin atreverse a aceptarlo, en ella. La echaba de menos. No era como todas esas chicas que siempre estaban a su alrededor. Hubo veces en que ella tuvo que ponerle en su sitio, y tenía que admitir que le gustaba, pero nunca le dejaría dominarle y tener el control. Él sabía que Rukia era, definitivamente, alguien especial, y Nel y Halibel eran solamente usadas para complacer sus necesidades físicas.

Grimmjow se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en Rukia más y más, y empezó a excitarse. Suspiró y miró su teléfono.

-Podría llamar a Halibel, no tiene nada mejor que hacer… -dijo mientras marcaba su número.

* * *

Lentamente, Ichigo abrió sus cansados ojos. Se levantó en una habitación familiar, pero sorprendentemente no era la suya. Miró alrededor y vio que aún estaba en la habitación de Rukia. Entonces, sintió algo cálido en él. Bajó la mirada y observó una Rukia dormida plácidamente sobre su pecho. Él posaba suavemente su brazo alrededor suyo y ella tenía lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Entonces recordó abruptamente llevar a Rukia a su cama mientras ella estaba llorando. Ella le pidió que se quedara y lo hizo. La consoló mientras lloraba, y comprendió que se debía haber quedado dormido estirado en su cama mientras tanto.

Ichigo miró a Rukia dormir en paz. Estaba preciosa, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. La miró mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Examinó todas sus características; vio que tenía la mano sobre su estómago. No podía creerse que estuviera embarazada. Sólo podía desear que pudiera ayudarla en algo. No sabía por qué se sentía tan unido a ella, pero no planeaba abandonarla a su suerte.

Ichigo le dio un suave codazo y ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró al hombre que la sostenía, lo que provocó una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en su cara. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola, bella durmiente. –Rukia le golpeó suavamente y se sentó.

-¿Qué hora es? –Ichigo miró su reloj.

-Casi las ocho; lo que significa que debería irme a casa pronto para cenar. –Rukia asintió y se levantó. Ichigo hizo lo mismo y cogió su mochila. Rukia le observó prepararse para irse, y sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo. Le gustaba la calidez de Ichigo.

-Bueno, te veré mañana. –le dijó el chico, sonriendo. Ella asintió y también sonrió. –Antes de que me vaya, necesito asegurarme de que sabes qué tienes que hacer.

-Decírselo a mi hermana y hermano, a Grimmjow, disculparme con Renji, ir al médico y dejar de comer la comida de Orihime. –dijo ella mecánicamente. En medio de su llanto, le había contado que pasó entre Renji y ella, e Ichigo le dio una lista de 'cosas para hacer'. Ichigo sonrió y asintió, contento.

-Muy bien.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rukia, y ahí había un hombre alto con pelo largo negro y severa expresión. Era Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo se congeló en su sitio cuando se encaró con el hermano de Rukia.

-¿Quién eres, y qué estás haciendo en la habitación de Rukia? –dijo él, con su helada voz. Ichigo no estaba seguro de cómo contestar, estaba completamente intimidado por ese hombre. De pronto, Rukia salió en su ayuda.

-Es Ichigo Kurosaki, un amigo de la escuela, me ha traído los deberes. –Byakuya levantó una ceja.

-¿Este es el joven que a Hisana le gusta tanto?

-Uhm, sí, le ha cogido cariño. –dijo Rukia cortésmente. Ichigo no podía creer lo formal que era. Podría decir que ella estaba un poco asustada de Byakuya.

-Eso no explica por qué estaba en tu cuarto, con la puerta cerrada. –Rukia se inclinó.

-Lo siento; hacía mucho frío, así que le pedí que cerrara la puerta. –mintió ella. Byakuya aceptó su excusa.

-Si te sientes mejor, ven a cenar con nosotros, Rukia. –dijo él antes de volverse hacia Ichigo. –Únete tú también. Dijo él, fríamente.

-No, gracias; debo irme a casa, señor. –dijo Ichigo inclinándose. Byakuya le miró atentamente y entonces bajó las escaleras para ir a cenar. Rukia se volvió hacia Ichigo, que rápidamente se recobró.

-Gracias, Ichigo.

-No necesitas agradecérmelo; te veré mañana. –Rukia le dio un leve abrazo y él lo aceptó. Se preocupaba por esa chica, no sabía cuando había empezado, pero le gustaba. Ichigo la besó en la cabeza y entonces se fue. El beso sorprendió a Rukia, pero intentó ignorarlo.

-Adiós. –dijo ella. Él la despidió con la mano y se fue. Rukia suspiró y volvió a su habitación.

-¡RUKIA, DATE PRISA Y COME ANTES DE QUE LA COMIDA SE ENFRÍE! –gritó Hisana desde la cocina. Rukia puso los ojos en blanco, irritada, y se miró al espejo. Se cogió el estómago.

-Voy a ser madre… -se dijo a sí misma, susurrando. Entonces pensó en Grimmjow; se preguntó cómo se lo tomaría. Estaba asustada, pero sabía que tenía que decírselo…

Pero, ¿cómo va a reaccionar?

**FIN**

**Qué les ha parecidoo? :DD**

**Este es un poco más corto, pero a mi me gusta :)**

**Aqui tenemos un Grimmjow confundido, Ichigo protector (:D), Rukia deprimida... fuahh!**

**Ahora empezara el drama muahaha! xDD**

**Próximo capítulo: Mi Mejor Amigo y Mi Novio.**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso (o dos) de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


	9. Mi Mejor Amigo y Mi Novio

**Holaaa! :)**

**Vaaya, esta vez si que he tardado... pero tengo una excusa!**

**Mi padre me castigo porque pasaba demasiado tiempo en el ordenador! T_T**

**Asi que hoy, domigo, no esta (yay!) y lo he cogido (con el riesgo de ser asesinada) para traducir este cap! ;) y asi el viernes solo tendre que publicarlo :D**

***rápido, rápido***

**Muchas gracias a: **BeTtY saku-ruki chan** (a mi tmb me gusta mucho, pero aqui... es un poco... bueno, ya lo sabemos todas xD), **xoxokiss 210** (claro que acabaran juntoos, es un ichiruki! *felicidad*), **Ghost iv**, **Ferthebest-ia** (sii, pobre Ichigoo! xD), **metitus **(amor del buenoo! que monoo :3), **chidorisagara**, **Mayy Kia-chan** (?¿ xD) y **keisi42** (matar? o.O)**  
**Arigatou gozaimasuuu! :)**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

**Let's read! ;D**

_Capítulo 9: Mi Mejor Amigo y __Mi Novio _

Rukia's POV

Me moví en la cama cuando la alarma sonó estridentemente. No quería levantarme y encarar la realidad. Estaba deseando que los últimos días hubieran sido una pesadilla, un sueño; deseaba no estar realmente embarazada; deseaba que la amistad entre Renji y yo estuviera aún intacta; deseaba no estar desarrollando sentimientos por un chico que no era mi novio. No sé cuándo empecé a sentir algo por Ichigo. Nos conocíamos desde hacía dos semanas y la mayor parte del tiempo discutíamos, pero sentía algo por él. Había sido muy dulce conmigo últimamente. Cómo desearía que Grimmjow fuera más como él…

Salí de la cama y me levanté. Estaba muy cansada. Sólo dormí un par de horas porque me despertaba la preocupación. Me desperté sobresaltada en medio de la noche para ir corriendo al lavabo y vomitar. Eché la cena de la noche anterior en el lavabo de porcelana. Apoyé la cabeza en la tapa del váter. Estaba _realmente_ embarazada. ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi familia? En realidad, Byakuya estaba intentando impresionar a su familia. Los más mayores estaban avergonzados de él porque no se había casado con la mujer noble que ellos habían arreglado. En lugar de eso, se casó con una plebeya, Hisana. Si supieran que iba a tener un niño antes de ser mayor de edad, culparían a Byakuya porque me había traído a la familia.

Me metí en la ducha y me lavé. Rápidamente, me vestí y me miré al espejo. En unos cuantos meses, mi pequeño cuerpo ya no sería tan delgado. Suspiré mientras me cogía el estómago. Estaba asustada; aterrorizada. No sabía nada sobre ser madre. La mía murió cuando nací. Saqué mi teléfono y arreglé un encuentro con un médico para después de la escuela en una clínica para mujeres. Habría ido a mi doctor, pero estaba asustada de que Byakuya se enterara.

Decidí hacer desaparecer mis pensamientos, cogí mi mochila y bajé las escaleras. Hisana estaba en la mesa, con el pijama puesto, leyendo el periódico. Levantó la vista hacia mi cuando me notó entrar.

-Buenos días, Rukia. –dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días. –murmuré.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Creí oírte vomitar esta mañana.

-Estoy bien. –sabía que debería, probablemente, decirle a Hisana que estaba embarazada ahora, pero no estaba aún preparada para su reacción. Necesitaba saber cómo se sentía Grimmjow antes de decírselo a mi hermana. –Te veré más tarde. –cogí una manzana y me fui. Salí por la puerta sin mirar atrás; estaba demasiado ocupada guardando la manzana en mi mochila para ver un alto cuerpo delante de la puerta principal de mi casa.

-¡Hey! –dijo una voz masculina. Levanté la mirada para ver el hombre que había hecho desaparecer mis pensamientos esa mañana.

-¿Ichigo? –pregunté, agradablemente sorprendida.

-Si, date prisa o no podremos tenerlo todo limpio a tiempo. –dijo él sonriendo. Su sonrisa provocó una aún mayor en mi cara. Asentí y corrí hacia él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntó una vez salimos de la calle de mi casa.

-Vomité ésta mañana.

-¿Has comido?

-Tengo una manzana en mi mochila. –repliqué. Odiaba esa conversación, me sentía como si él estuviera cuidando de mí. Suspiró y sacó un termo y me lo tendió.

-¿Qué es esto? –dije, cogiéndolo.

-Té de hierbas, le pedí a mi madre que lo hiciera. Acostumbraba a beberlo todo el tiempo cuando estaba embarazada de Karin y Yuzu. –pude sentir cómo me sonrojaba. Estaba siendo dulce otra vez, y eso hacía sentir mis rodillas débiles, mis palmas empañadas en sudor y mi corazón correr como loco. ¿Cómo podía tener ese efecto en mí?

-Gracias. –fue todo lo que pude decir. Era realmente increíble. -¿Cómo es tu madre? –pregunté, curiosa.

-¿Mi madre?

-Sí, ¿cómo es? –no sabía por qué me interesaba, pero quería saberlo. Había criado a un gran hombre.

-Bueno, ella es el pegamento que mantiene a mi familia unida; es mi heroína. Ama a su familia incondicionalmente, y no importa qué, siempre tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro. –podía decir, con seguridad, que amaba a su madre. –Le encanta cocinar y cantar, tiene una voz impresionante. Me cuesta creer que mi padre sea realmente su marido. –bromeó. Sonreí mientras hablaba sobre ella. Nunca conocí a mi madre, pero Hisana me había contado cosas increíbles. Sólo esperaba poder ser una buena madre también.

Finalmente, Ichigo y yo finalmente llegamos al instituto; él empezó a hablar sobre sus recuerdos familiares. Estaba contenta de aprender más sobre Ichigo. Parecía que amaba realmente a su familia, y me gustaba ese lado sensible suyo.

Entramos en clase y pusimos nuestras mochilas encima de nuestros pupitres.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu familia?

-No. –murmuré.

-Tienes que decírselo pronto.

-Lo sé, pero no es fácil, Ichigo… -no sé si oyó mi voz romperse, pero vino hacia mí y me puso la mano en el hombro, cálidamente.

-Lo siento, no sé lo que estás pasando, pero sé que es algo que necesitas decírselo a tu familia, tienen derecho a saberlo. –le miré y me dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿MOLESTO? –una ruda voz se nos unió. Sabía que era Grimmjow antes de volverme y mirarle. Ichigo me miró y supe que me decía algo cómo 'tienes que decírselo ahora'. Suspiré y me volví para encarar a mi novio, que parecía tan cabreado como un demonio en el cielo.

-Grimmjow, tenemos que hablar… en la azotea. –levantó la ceja y asintió. Salió de la clase y le seguí. Antes de salir, me volví hacia Ichigo, que me regaló una hermosa y triste sonrisa. Se la devolví y fui hacia la azotea.

Una vez allí, Grimmjow me sonrió. No entendía por qué estaba tan contento hasta que vino hacia mí. Me puso contra la pared, bruscamente, y me besó en el cuello, ferozmente.

-Qué bien que mi pequeño castigo ya ha terminado… -susurró contra mi cuello. Le empujé lejos de mí, disgustada. Sólo pensaba en sexo, la causa por la que estábamos en esa situación.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Es eso sobre lo único que piensas? –grité. -¡No subí aquí para acostarme contigo, realmente necesitamos hablar!

-… ¿Sobre qué, Rukia? –gruñó.

-Mira, no hay forma fácil de decir esto… -empecé, pero paré cuando Grimmjow violentamente me agarró de los hombros y me zarandeó violentamente.

-¡Es imposible que estés rompiendo conmigo! –gritó él.

No contesté, no pude, me estaba asustando más de lo usual.

-¡Es ese maldito chico, Ichigo! –continuó. -¡No sé a qué estás jugando, pero será mejor que entiendas que tú eres mi chica y le romperé el cuello si te toca!

Oyéndole decir eso sobre Ichigo, me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¡Ichigo no tiene nada que ver con esto! –le gritó, escupiéndoselo a la cara.

-¡¿Entonces quién demonios es? ¡Renji, Shuhei, Izuru…! ¡¿O te has vuelto lesbiana y estás saliendo con Momo? –siguió gritando, mencionando gente diferente por quien le podría dejar. Llegó un punto cuando quería que se callara, así que exploté.

-¡Estoy embarazada, idiota! –grité con toda mi fuerza. Entonces, fue cuando vi su expresión quebrarse.

-¿Qué… me acabas de decir? –me preguntó, aún en shock.

-Estoy embarazada. –repetí. Le miré, esperando su respuesta. Permanecimos en silencio un par de minutos, y entonces dijo algo que me acabó de romper el corazón.

-¿Quién es el padre?

Pude sentir la tristeza invadirme y, después, la ira.

-¡¿Joder, estás bromeando? –le grité. -¡Tienes el maldito descaro de preguntarme eso!

-Bueno, por la manera en que has estado tratando con esos chicos últimamente, sólo hay una posibilidad de que yo pueda ser el padre. –dijo él. No supe que me pasaba, pero levanté la mano y le di un bofetón sonoro que le cruzó la cara, rompiéndole la expresión.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de engañarte? –dije con lágrimas cayendo por mi cara. –Te amo, Grimmjow, y este bebé dentro de mi es tuyo, y tienes que tomar la responsabilidad.

-Incluso si es mío, soy demasiado joven para ser padre y tú eres demasiado joven para ser madre. –me replicó. -¿Estás segura de querer tenerlo?

-Este bebé es tuyo y me rehúso a abortar. –dije firmemente. Grimmjow me miró profundamente, como si me odiara por arruinarle la vida. Entonces, se volvió y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Aún no hemos terminado con esto! –le grité. Él me ignoró y salió, dejándome sola, en la azotea, llorando. Le odiaba mucho por eso. ¿Cómo podía solo dejarme de esa manera y acusarme de engañarle, tan calmado? Me senté en el suelo y permití a mis lágrimas caer sin descanso. _Estúpido Grimmjow…_

* * *

Cuando vi que los alumnos empezaban a entrar, me limpié las lágrimas y me encaminé hacia abajo. Sabía que Ichigo me haría un millón de preguntas, y mis ojos estarían enrojecidos y aún mojados. Eso significaba que Shuhei y Momo también me preguntarían. Decidí saltarme las clases en la oficina de la enfermera.

-Ayer no vine y pensé que hoy estaba bien, pero aún estoy enferma. –mentí, parcialmente. La enfermera asintió y me ofreció una cama para descansar.

Cuando toqué la cama, pude sentir que la somnolencia me invadía. Me dormí un poco, cerré los ojos y volé… la última cosa en la que pensé fue, curiosamente, naranja…

-Por favor, siéntese, Abarai. –me desperté cuando oí hablar a la enfermera. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo. Levanté la mirada y vi a Renji. No me estaba mirando, así que supuse que no me había visto. Estaba ahí con Tatsuki.

-Siento haberte golpeado tan fuerte…

-Estoy bien. –dijo Renji tímidamente. No podía verle la cara, pero probablemente estaba sonrojado.

-Tiene que irse ahora, señorita. –dijo la enfermera. Tatsuki asintió y miró a Renji antes de salir. La enfermera empezó a buscar las medicinas mientras Renji esperaba, nervioso. –Nos hemos quedado sin agua oxigenada, voy al almacén. Ahora vuelvo.

Después de que la enfermera se fuera, salí de la cama y cogí a Renji del hombro para que supiera que estaba ahí. Se volvió y me miró a los ojos. Parecía aliviado de verme, pero entonces el alivio se volvió ira.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

-Enfermería. –pude ver que se ponía en tensión; estaba preocupado, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No dormí mucho anoche. –Él suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Se había rendido, y yo sabía que era hora de decírselo. -¿Qué hora es?

Renji miró su reloj. –Las tres y media. –vi que había dormido toda la mañana y me había saltado todas las clases, y tenía que estar en un sitio a las 4. Fui a mi mochila y encontré el móvil, con llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Shuhei, Momo, Izuru, Kiyone e Ichigo. Todos preguntando si estaba bien y dónde había ido.

Sonreí pensando en la gente que se preocupada por mí. Me volví a Renji, que estaba intentando firmemente estar enfadado conmigo. -¿Renji? –dije tristemente. Me miró, preocupado por cómo le había llamado. –Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde, cuándo?

-No te preocupes de dónde, sólo… ven ahora.

-Pero la enfermera tiene que tratar mis heridas. –dijo mostrándome una marca roja en su mejilla.

-Wow, Tatsuki es fuerte, ¿eh? –él resopló y apartó la vista. –Estoy bromeando, sólo ven conmigo, por favor. –le dije, mirándole intensamente. Él asintió cuando vio que estaba seria. Cogimos nuestras mochilas y salimos del edificio.

El paseo fue silencioso. Sabía que Renji aún estaba enfadado conmigo, pero finalmente rompió el silencio.

-¿Dónde vamos, Rukia? –me preguntó, intentando averiguar la dirección.

-Ya lo verás. –él suspiró y me agarró del brazo. Me miró seriamente, intentando asustarme, y entonces su expresión se suavizó.

-Lo sé, puedo ser realmente molesto, pero sólo intento protegerte. Sé que eres suficientemente lista para no tener otro trastorno alimenticio, así que… ¿qué está pasando realmente?

Suspiré y decidí que ya debía decírselo. Tenía solamente miedo.

-Renji, prométeme que no vas a gritarme. –dije, temblando un poco. Me abrazó y el escalofrío cesó.

-Lo prometo.

Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y me confesé. Sabía que probablemente no podría oírlo. Se separó un poco de mí.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy embarazada de Grimmjow. –dije susurrando, esperando que no lo hubiera oído… pero cuando sentí sus brazos separarse de mí, supe que sí lo había hecho. Levanté la vista y vi a un sorprendido y enfadado Renji.

-Por favor, me prometiste que no me gritarías… -le supliqué. Su expresión cambió por una más preocupada.

-¡Rukia, estás embarazada! Eres demasiado joven para esto… -hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no levantar la voz.

-Lo sé, Renji, y estoy asustada.

-Pero me lo dijiste, que tomabas la píldora.

-Lo hago, aún no sé cómo ha podido pasar esto.

-¿Has ido al médico? –preguntó Renji.

-Ahí es donde estamos yendo. –le expliqué. Renji se pasó la mano por el pelo en medio de la frustración. Cerró los puños y me miró. Supe que quería preguntar.

-¿Lo sabe Grimmjow?

-Sí, se lo dije esta mañana. –le confesé.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Realmente no me dio una respuesta, se fue antes de que pudiera terminar y…

-¿QUE HIZO QUÉ? –gritó Renji. La gente nos estaba mirando.

-Podrías calmarte, Renji, por favor… -supliqué otra vez.

-¡Es imposible que me calme! ¡Tiene que ser un hombre y afrontar la responsabilidad! –Renji echaba humo y estaba nerviosa sobre cómo podría reaccionar.

-Renji, justo ahora, necesito que seas mi amigo, por favor, cálmate y ven conmigo a la oficina del médico. –mi súplica casi no dio resultado, pero cuando vio la tristeza en mis ojos, finalmente se tranquilizó. –Hablaremos sobre Grimmjow más tarde, ahora vamos a la consulta, ¿vale?

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Tú, Grimmjow e Ichigo.

-¿Ichigo? –me preguntó Renji estupefacto. -¿Cuándo os habéis vuelto tan cercanos?

-No lo sé, pero me ha ayudado muchísimo.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Hisana y Byakuya?

-Aún no lo sé.

* * *

-Rukia Kuchiki. –llamó la enfermera. Renji y yo estábamos sentados en la sala de espera, junto con otras pacientes. Un par de ellas estaban embarazadas y otras tenían niños, mientras otras parecían ir a un chequeo rutinario. Me levanté y fui hacia la enfermería. Me volví y vi a Renji ahí sentado, muy nervioso.

-Vamos, Renji.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, disgustado.

-No quiero estar sola. –dije con tristeza. Él suspiró y gruñó unas cuantas veces antes de venir a acompañarme. Sonreí ante mi victoria mientras la enfermera nos guiaba hasta la enfermería.

Renji y yo esperamos dentro unos diez minutos y, entonces, entró la doctora.

-Hola, señorita Kuchiki, ¿cómo estás? –me preguntó.

-Bien, gracias.

-Soy la Dr. Unohana. –dijo ella amablemente. La doctora era una mujer joven de ojos azules y pelo negro y largo, acabado en una gruesa trenza. –Y, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno, me hice el test de embarazo y dio positivo.

-¿Entonces quieres una confirmación?

-Sí, pero sé que lo estoy, es sólo que no entiendo cómo me he quedado embarazada. Tomo la píldora. –le dije, evidentemente confundida.

-Bueno, te haremos un análisis sanguíneo y podremos averiguar qué está pasando. –dijo sonriendo. Le sacó sangre con una jeringuilla y salió de la habitación. Renji estaba ahí sentado, nervioso. No sabía de qué podía hablar con él; no quería decirle nada que le recordara a Grimmjow.

La Dr. Unohana entró con una especie de informe.

-Bien, Rukia, definitivamente estás embarazada, pero dices que tomabas la píldora.

-Sí, lo hacía.

-¿Lo hiciste tal y como lo dice en las instrucciones?

-Sí.

-¿Bebes o fumas?

-No.

-¿Tomas alguna otra… medicina?

-N-no. –dije un poco insegura.

-¿Alguna vez has tomado alguna otra medicina? –me preguntó. Pensé en eso y entonces recordé algo.

-En verano me puse realmente enferma y mi hermana me dio una medicina.

-¿Tenías receta?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, ciertos antibióticos pueden cancelar el efecto de la píldora. –no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo; la medicina de mi hermana era la razón por la que estaba embarazada.

-Apostaría que estás aproximadamente de dos meses. –recordé que mi enfermedad fue más o menos hace dos meses.

-No me lo puedo creer. –una parte de mí esperaba no estar realmente embarazada, que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando al estrés… pero ese no era el caso.

-Podemos arreglar una cita para una ecografía para la semana que viene.

-Eso sería fantástico. –respondió Renji después de mirarme. Ella sonrió y salió de la habitación. Empecé a sollozar y Renji me abrazó.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… -susurré entre sollozos, mientras Renji me acogía entre sus brazos.

* * *

Normal POV

-Estuvo tan increíble como siempre. -dijo Nel poniéndose la ropa interior. Grimmjow puso los ojos en blanco cuando se separó del cuerpo desnudo de ella.

-Estás mintiendo. –dijo yendo hacia la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo.

-No, nunca te mentiría, lo digo en serio.

-Sé que lo haces, es sólo que… hoy mi cabeza no está en esto, no puedo creer que en realidad vaya a decir esto, pero… no me apetece tener sexo ahora. –confesó Grimmjow. Nel le miró, sorprendida.

-¿Está todo bien?

-No es nada. –Nel iba a decir algo más, pero alguien llamó a la puerta y Grimmjow se puso en tensión. Sabía que le debía dinero a Aizen y si no pagaba, Aizen le mataría. –Nel, métete en el baño. Ahora.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella. -¿Qué está pasando?

-Sólo métete en el baño y bloquea la puerta, y no salgas hasta que te diga que puedes. –dijo él seriamente. Nel asintió y corrió hacia el baño. Grimmjow cogió un bate de béisbol de debajo de su cama y salió de su habitación para ir a abrir la puerta. Grimmjow miró por la mirilla y suspiró aliviado cuando vio a su amigo esperando fuera. Grimmjow sonrió, dejó el bate y abrió la puerta. –Me asustaste, Ulquiorra. –rió Grimmjow.

-¿Lo hice? Deberías estarlo. Aizen no está contento contigo. –dijo Ulquiorra, entrando. Observó que su amigo sólo llevaba bóxers.

-¿Nel?

-¿Cómo sabes que no es Rukia?

-Porque no la he visto contigo hoy y no pareces estar buscándola. –señaló el uniforme tirado encima del sofá. –Y la mochila y la ropa de Nel están aquí.

-Bueno, todo está un poco… loco. –replicó Grimmjow.

-¿El qué? La has estado engañando y consumiendo drogas a su costa durante meses, ¿no debería estarlo todo?

-Rukia está embarazada. –dijo Grimmjow. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se alarmaron por un segundo, pero se calmaron en seguida.

-¿Estás sorprendido? –le preguntó Ulquiorra.

-¡Me dijiste que toma la píldora! –gritó Grimmjow. Ulquiorra había estado espiando a Rukia unos cuantos días hace un par de meses y éste la vio tomándola mientras estaba fuera, comprando.

-¿Y qué? Puede habérsele olvidado tomarla. –sugirió. –Sabes que eres el padre.

-Sí, lo sé. –dijo Grimmjow. –Ni siquiera puedo tener sexo a gusto porque estoy preocupado por Rukia y este maldito bebé. No quiero ser el padre; no entiendo por qué no sólo aborta.

-Bueno, tienes que responsabilizarte. –dijo su amigo, duramente.

-Lo sé, incluso la acusé de engañarme porque estaba confuso sobre lo que se supone que debía hacer… Quiero decir, tengo dieciocho años, tengo una carrera futbolística en la que pensar y tengo a Aizen detrás de mí. Si tuviera un hijo, el niño no estaría seguro.

-¿De verdad te estás preocupando por alguien… que no seas tú? –dijo Ulquiorra sarcásticamente.

-Cállate. –gruñó Grimmjow.

-Bueno, debo irme; supongo que te veré más tarde. –Ulquiorra fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y se giró hacia el peliazul. –Aizen vendrá tras de ti, y nadie le importará. –dijo eso y se fue. Grimmjow se tiró del pelo, presa de la frustración, se sentó en la mesa intentando averiguar qué hacer en esa clase de situaciones. Lo que no sabía era que Nel había estado escuchando su conversación con Ulquiorra.

-Pobre Grimmjow… -se dijo a sí misma, cerrando los puños con rabia.

* * *

-Rukia, yo me voy ya. –dijo Renji mientras cogía sus cosas. Acababan de cenar con Hisana y Byakuya. Rukia le acompañó hasta la puerta, y cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos, ella habló.

-Gracias por estar ahí. –Renji sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, no puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. –Rukia sonrió. Entonces se fue y Rukia subió las escaleras. Estaba contenta de que Renji lo supiera, la hacía sentir mejor el saber que ella podía decírselo. Entonces, pensó en Grimmjow; realmente le había hecho daño. Él era el padre y estaba actuando como si eso fuera algo de lo que pudiera huir. E Ichigo. Él era, sorprendentemente, su salvador dentro de este torbellino de sentimientos. Y recordó que debería llamarle.

-¿Rukia? –dijo Ichigo después de un pitido. Parecía preocupado y aliviado de recibir su llamada.

-Hola, Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa con éste 'hola, Ichigo'?, desapareces todo el día después de ver a Grimmjow, ¡estaba preocupado por ti, idiota! –gritó él. Ella rió, sonaba como una madre preocupada.

-Lo siento. –Rukia se rió entre dientes.

-¿Piensas que es gracioso?

-Sí, lo siento, pero estás muy mono cuando estás preocupado.

Ichigo se sonrojó, y estaba agradecido de que le había llamado por eso.

-Lo que sea, enana, ¿qué pasó con Grimmjow?

-Nada. –mintió ella.

-Mentirosa.

-Muchas cosas pasaron. Te lo contaré todo mañana. –dijo Rukia. –Lo prometo.

-Vale. –hubo un rato de incómodo silencio. –Te quiero decir algo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Es algo que nunca le he contado realmente a nadie. –dijo él, seriamente. Rukia estaba sorprendida por eso.

-No tienes por qué decírmelo.

-Quiero hacerlo; has confiado en mí en algo, algo que no podías contarle a nadie más.

-Vale. –el corazón de Rukia estaba corriendo como loco, ¿qué le iba a decir?

-Quiero contarte qué pasó realmente entre Yuki y yo. –Ichigo cogió gran cantidad de aire…

**FIN**

**Ahora ya sabemos cómo se ha quedado embarazada! No sé si es verdad, tendre que investigarlo, pero no tengo tiempo ahora... xD**

**Si alguien lo sabe, que me lo diga, porfis! :)**

**El próximo capítulo es como un flash back con un poco de presente de por medio :)**

**Siguiente Capítulo: Yuki**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso (o dos) de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


	10. Yuki

**The past will be told in "third person" but Ichigo will be in every scene and I will be switching back and forth between past and present.**

_Chapter 10: Yuki_

-Quiero contarte qué pasó realmente entre Yuki y yo. –Ichigo cogió gran cantidad de aire… Rukia no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Sabía que esa Yukia le había herido, y sabía también que a Ichigo probablemente no le gustaba hablar de eso.

-¿Estás seguro? –Ichigo asintió, pero se dio cuenta de que Rukia no podía verle a través del teléfono.

-Sí.

sdasfdaf

_Un joven Ichigo caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Karakura. Septiembre casi había terminado y estaba en su apogeo. El chico iba hacia el instituto; era estudiante de primer año. Tenía su usual expresión de indiferencia y la mochila marrón colgada al hombro que su madre le había preparado. Iba a su aire hasta que oyó un llanto pidiendo ayuda._

_Ichigo levantó la vista y vio a un chico de más o menos su edad cogiendo por el brazo a una chica joven. Ella parecía asustada, y eso fue todo lo que Ichigo necesitó para entrometerse._

_-Por favor, déjame ir… -lloró ella._

_-Vamos, podríamos ir bajo las gradas. –entonces, alguien le empujó lejos como a un monigote. Cayó al suelo y miró alrededor, desconcertado, intentando entender qué había pasado. Entonces, vio una alta figura con el pelo naranja._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Eso no importa; todo lo que necesitas saber es que deberías dejar en paz a la señorita. –la chica le miró atentamente; estaba sorprendida de su amabilidad y heroísmo._

_-¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? –estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Ichigo, pero fue detenido otra vez por otra gran fuerza. Miró alrededor, sorprendido, viendo que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Se giró y vio a un chico alto y musculoso, de piel bronceada, que le estaba sujetando._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –el chico le miró asustado._

_-Está todo bien, Chad, puedes bajarle. Estaba a punto de irse. –dijo Ichigo, mirando directamente al chico a los ojos, quien asintió rápidamente. Chad le soltó y éste corrió como si su vida estuviera en ello._

_-Gracias, Chad, pero no necesitaba ayuda._

_-Lo sé, pero ya te has metido en cuatro peleas desde que la escuela empezó. –Ichigo se encogió de hombros._

_-No me importa una quinta. –Chad vio la chica joven de pie al lado de Ichigo._

_-¿Quién es ella? –Ichigo la miró. Era una chica pálida y bajita, de ojos marrones y pelo corto del mismo color. Observó sus ojos, dándose cuenta de lo grandes y bonitos que eran._

_-No sé, pero por el uniforme, va a nuestro instituto, pero nunca la había visto._

_-Me llamo Yuki. –la tímida chica finalmente habló. –Yuki Cross. Acabo de venir a Karakura, es mi primer día en vuestro instituto._

_-Encantado, yo soy Ichigo, él es mi amigo Chad. –Yuki sonrió y se inclinó._

_-Es un placer conoceros a los dos, y muchas gracias por haberme ayudado._

_Ichigo no entendía por qué sintió un instante de atracción por esa chica, pero lo hizo._

_-Si quieres, podemos acompañarte al instituto; ¿eres de primer año?_

_-Sí._

_-Genial, entonces puedes comer conmigo y mis amigos. –ofreció Ichigo. Chad estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo con esa chica. Podría decir que Ichigo estaba… ¿interesado?_

_-Suena bien, Mr. Protector. –ella sonrió._

_-¿Protector?_

_-Tu nombre significa 'uno que protege', ¿cierto? –dijo Yuki. Ichigo se la miró, increíblemente sorprendido. No creía que nadie supiera ni entendiera el significado real de su nombre._

_-Sí… -fue todo lo que pudo decir._

_safsadfff_

-Parece asombrosa. –dijo Rukia con un poco de resentimiento.

-Me asombró desde el mismo día que la conocí. –dijo Ichigo. –Había algo con ella; era tímida, pero no sé por qué me sentía tan atraído por ella.

-Parece perfecta… -murmuró Rukia. No quería sonar celosa porque sabía que no debería estarlo. No era como si ella e Ichigo estuvieran juntos…

-Bueno, el primer par de semanas ella comió conmigo, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro e Ishida, pero creí que podría querer… amigas.

dgfaaggg

_-Hola, Tatsuki, Orihime. –dijo Keigo, saludándolas efusivamente. _

_-Hola, chicos. –dijo Orihime alegremente. Todo el mundo contestó. Tatsuki y Orihime vieron que había una chica en medio del grupo de chicos. Los amigos de Ichigo eran Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad y Uryu, incluso aunque esos dos discutieran todo el rato; no había chicas… normalmente._

_-Tú eres Yuki, de mi clase, ¿cierto? –preguntó Tatsuki. Ella asintió y sonrió tímidamente. Orihime vio que la chica se sentaba cerca de Ichigo y empezó a sentir un poco de envidia. ¿Quién era la chica tan cercana a Ichigo? Pero Orihime se negó a ser mala o grosera._

_-Hola, yo soy Orihime, ella se llama Tatsuki. –sonrió cálidamente._

_-Encantada de conoceros._

_-Chicas, ¿queréis comer con nosotros? –preguntó Uryu. Orihime sonrió y asintió; se sentó al lado de Ichigo y Tatsuki al lado de la pelinaranja._

_-Entonces, ¿te gusta Karakura? –le preguntó Orihime a Yuki._

_-Es genial; Ichigo me ha estado enseñando los alrededores, así que me estoy acostumbrando. –todos miraron a Ichigo suspicazmente; probablemente sabían lo que le pasaba por la cabeza._

_-Entonces, tú e Ichigo habéis estado saliendo mucho, ¿eh? –dijo Keigo mirando a Ichigo._

_-Cállate. –dijo Ichigo tratando de parecer indiferente. Yuki le sonrió y continuó comiendo. Orihime se puso triste; sabía que no debería estar celosa, no era como si pasara algo, pero le gustaba muchísimo Ichigo, y Tatsuki lo sabía._

_-Bueno, podrías salir con nosotras algún día. –sugirió Tatsuki. Orihime se animó al oír esto._

_-Sí, sería divertido: podríamos ir de compras, o acampadas. –añadió Orihime._

_-¡Acampadas! –gritó Keigo, emocionado. Tatsuki le pegó en la cabeza por sus obvios pensamientos obscenos._

_-Suena genial. –dijo Yuki sonriendo alegremente._

_asfsafgfdg_

-Rápidamente se volvió parte del grupo. –dijo Ichigo.

-¿Y cuándo empezasteis a sentir algo el uno por el otro? –preguntó ella. Odiaba saberlo, pero odiaba más no saber nada. Se siguió insistiendo a sí misma que sólo era curiosidad.

-Bueno, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y a mí me había gustado desde el primer día que la vi. Cuando empezó el invierno, decidí que quería que mi familia la conociera antes de confesar mis sentimientos.

sdfasdgggh

_-Todos, ella es Yuki. –dijo Ichigo mientras presentaba a su amiga a su familia durante las fiestas de Pascua._

_-Él es mi padre. –le murmuró el chico a Yuki._

_-Encantado de conocerte, joven señorita. –dijo él. -Estás aquí para convertir finalmente a mi hijo en un hom…¡OOOF! –una patada en la cara de Ichigo le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar._

_-Ella es mi madre. –le susurró Ichigo. _

_-Es un placer conocerte, Yuki, me han hablado mucho de ti. –dijo MAsaki, provocando que Ichigo y Yuki se sonrojaran al unísono._

_-Es un honor conocer a los padres de Ichigo. –dijo Yuki._

_-Ellas son mis hermanas, Karin y Yuzu. –Yuzu sonrió._

_-Es fantástico conocerte al fin, Yuki. –dijo ella, alegremente._

_-¿Entonces, estás saliendo con mi hermano? –preguntó Karin, francamente y con curiosidad. Yuki se ruborizó de golpe ante esa pregunta que todos querían hacerle._

_-Karin, cállate, joder. –le dijo Ichigo, susurrando. Karin sonrió y se fue._

_Después de una loca cena familiar, Ichigo y Yuki salieron y empezó a nevar._

_-Estoy muy contenta de haber conocido a tu familia, son fantásticos._

_-Supongo, excepto Karin, es un poco demasiado grosera para ser una chica, y mi padre… está completamente demente. –dijo Ichigo. Yuki de rió y miró al cielo._

_-Realmente no me gusta la nieve._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Cosas… malas me han pasado en la nieve. –confesó ella._

_-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó él, curioso._

_-No quiero hablar de eso. –dijo ella, aún sin mirarle. Ichigo se sintió un poco decepcionado de que ella no se abriera a él. La miró y decidió que finalmente era la hora de hacerlo._

_-¿Yuki? –ella le miró y vio su nerviosa expresión._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Me gustas, no como una amiga. Quiero decir, como mucho más que eso. No espero que sientas lo mismo, pero… -Ichigo se interrumpió cuando ella tiró de él hasta su altura y le besó apasionadamente en los labios. Estaba sorprendido, pero lo aceptó rápidamente y le devolvió el beso._

_-También me gustas. –dijo ella después de separarse. Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarla otra vez._

_asdasfgadg_

-¿Me gustas? –repitió Rukia para sí misma.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-No lo sé, suena tan… infantil. –se burló Rukia.

-Mira, ella fue mi primera novia, no tenía exactamente mucha experiencia en citas ni nada de eso. –replicó Ichigo. Rukia rió a través del teléfono y Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo.

-Como iba diciendo, salimos durante un par de semanas y lo nuestro se hizo oficial cuando las vacaciones terminaron y volvimos al instituto.

-¿Cómo reaccionaron?

-Todos lo sospechaban, decían que era obvio en mí… -dijo Ichigo. –Y nos volvimos la parejita perfecta de primer año. Yo lo odiaba, pero eso era lo que éramos. Nunca discutíamos y siempre estábamos juntos.

Rukia estaba realmente celosa de esa chica, Yuki; parecía perfecta. Sabía que quería saber, y decidió que solamente preguntaría.

-¿Alguna vez tuvisteis… bueno, hicisteis el amor? –preguntó sencillamente. Ichigo se sorprendió al oír eso, y Rukia no se sorprendió de su reacción.

-Muy personal, ¿no crees?

-Todo el asunto es personal, así que ¿lo hicisteis o no? –preguntó Rukia forzadamente.

safgfadgg

_El verano finalmente había llegado. Ya no eran estudiantes de primer año, cuando las vacaciones terminaran serian de segundo año en el instituto. Yuki e Ichigo estaban pasando el día en el parque cuando Ichigo sintió caer algunas gotas._

_-Mierda, está lloviendo. –agarró la mano de Yuki mientras corrían por la lluvia. Yuki sonrió mientras cogía de la mano a su novio. Corrieron hasta que llegaron al fin a casa de ella._

_-Bueno, mejor me voy antes de que la lluvia empeore. –dijo Ichigo, ya empapado._

_-¿Por qué no entras? –sugirió Yuki. Ichigo la miró, interrogante. Su padre estaba fuera por negocios, eso significaba que tenían la casa para ellos solos._

_-Claro. –dijo él. Ambos entraron en la casa. Yuki llevó a Ichigo a su habitación._

_-Voy a darme una ducha. –empezó a desnudarse delante de Ichigo._

_-¿Q-Qué estás h-haciendo? –preguntó él, nervioso._

_-Estoy a punto de darme una ducha. –contestó ella de manera casual, como si nada pasara. Yuki vio lo nervioso que estaba él, se levantó y le besó. –Eres mi novio; no me importa si me ves desnuda._

_Ichigo asintió y le devolvió el beso. Ella le contestó, cada vez con más pasión, presionando su cuerpo semidesnudo contra el del chico, sólo con ropa interior. Ichigo procedió a posarla sobre la cama y besarla más fuertemente, demostrando su dominio. Sus labios se movieron pronto hacia su cuello y sus manos se deslizaron suavemente hacia sus pequeños pechos. Entonces, paró y la miró._

_-¿Estás segura sobre esto, Yuki? –preguntó Ichigo, mirándola profundamente a los ojos._

_-__Te quiero, Ichigo__. __Estoy segura. –dijo ella, sonriéndole._

_-Yo también te quiero. –dijo él antes de besarla otra vez._

_sadaDSAFFA_

-Entonces, ella fue la primera. –dijo Rukia.

-Sí. Las cosas iban tan bien… ella no era esa chica tímida del principio, se convirtió alegremente en una chica abierta y positiva esa noche…

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Empezó el segundo año.

sadsaffgag

_-¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? –le preguntó Ichigo a Yuki mientras se preparaban para salir de clase._

_-Voy a salir con un viejo amigo de la escuela. –contestó ella. –No nos hemos visto desde hace un año._

_-Muy bien, te llamaré más tarde._

_-Vale. –Yuki le besó en la mejilla y salió de clase corriendo, nerviosa._

_-Te quiero… -se dijo el chico a sí mismo. Pero tenía un sentimiento muy molesto en su estómago._

_dafagdgdgsa_

-¿Quién era ese amigo? –preguntó ella.

-El hombre que la apartó de mí. –replicó Ichigo. –Yuki y yo empezamos a pasar menos tiempo juntos. Acostumbrábamos a hablar por teléfono cada día, pero pronto fue dos veces a la semana. Siempre salía con su amigo; no quería parecer uno de esos novios celosos, así que no dije nada. Empezó a actuar de manera extraña: no me dejaba tocarla o besarla. Me empecé a preocupar.

sasfdsasdg

_-Hey, Ichigo, ¿quieres venir a ver una peli con nosotros? –le preguntó Mizuiro por teléfono. Ichigo pasaba la mayoría de las noches en su casa. Su no estaba con Yuki, no quería salir._

_-No lo sé. –replicó él._

_-Oh, venga, vamos, casi no hemos salido durante meses._

_-¿Quién va a ir?_

_-Yo, Keigo, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki y Orihime._

_-Entonces, supongo que sí…_

_-Buena peli, empieza a las 8:30 h. –dijo Mizuiro. Ichigo suspiró y decidió salir con sus amigos._

_Por supuesto, Ichigo no esperaba ver a Yuki allí. Lástima que ella estaba ahí con un chico joven, de más o menos su edad. Tenía el pelo corto y plateado, con el flequillo largo y ojos claros color lavanda. Era muy pálido y era un poco más alto que Ichigo. Éste se mantuvo tranquilo. Ese debía ser el amigo con el que salía esa noche._

_No quería asumir nada, pero toda su confianza quedó destrozada cuando vio que el chico se inclinaba para besarla y ella… le aceptaba. Todos los amigos de Ichigo jadearon al ver eso, mientras Ichigo sentía su corazón despedazarse en un millón de pedazos._

_Pero es increíble ver cómo alguien te rompe el corazón, y tú sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedacitos._

_-¡YUKI! –gritó Tatsuki. Ella rápidamente se separó del chico y miró a sus amigos del instituto y a su novio, Ichigo. __No sabía qué decirle._

_-I-Ichigo… -Yuki le llamó, en susurros. __Tan pronto como Ichigo oyó su nombre salir de esos labios, se volvió y empezó a correr._

_-¡ICHIGO! –gritó ella, otra vez._

_sadsaggqg_

-¿Te engañó? –Rukia no podía creérselo.

-Sí, se estaba 'viendo' con él a mis espaldas todo el tiempo.

-¿Quién era él?

-Un chico de su antigua escuela. –dijo él, con amargura.

-¿Alguna vez se explicó? –preguntó Rukia, enfadada.

-No, no le di la oportunidad. Y pensar que la pillé engañándome una semana antes de nuestro primer aniversario de un año…

Rukia se mantuvo quieta y en silencio. Podía decir que hablar de eso hería a Ichigo. Podía oír su respiración, estaba intentando permanecer calmado.

-¿Y Orihime? –preguntó finalmente Rukia.

-¿Orihime?

-Me dijo que solíais salir antes. –Ichigo casi lo olvidó.

-Pocos meses después de lo de Yuki, Tatsuki me dijo que yo le gustaba a Orihime, y yo no lo sabía. Ella había estado ahí después de la ruptura, pero nunca imaginé que le gustaba. Para ser honesto, decidí salir con ella para devolverle el favor, pero no había superado a Yuki. Orihime no podía arreglar mi corazón roto.

-Sólo podía ser tu paraguas… –susurró Rukia para sí misma. Recordó lo que hablaron Orihime y ella durante el torneo.

-Orihime es una gran chica, pero no puedo darle el amor que se merece. –dijo Ichigo tristemente.

-Entonces, ¿aún quieres a Yuki? –preguntó Rukia, asustada por la respuesta.

-No… Ese día en la tiena fue la primera vez que hablé con ella. No la quiero; la odio.

-Estás mintiendo. –dijo Rukia firmemente.

-¡Yo la odio! –gritó Ichigo, intentando convencerse sí mismo más que a nada.

-¡No, no lo haces, no lo has superado! –gritó Rukia. -¡Si lo hubieras hecho, no estarías tan enfadado ni dirías que la odias! Si lo hubieras hecho… la perdonarías, o al menos, la escucharías.

-No puedo, Rukia, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo? Ella me hirió, me traicionó. –susurró Ichigo, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Para de parecer una chica con tus emociones. Ella ha hecho una cosa horrible, lo sé, pero Ichigo, si mantienes este rencor, nunca podrás amar a nadie más…

-Podría olvidarla. –dijo Ichigo seriamente. –Por alguna razón, cuando estoy contigo, Rukia, olvido que ella ha existido alguna vez… -confesó Ichigo, avergonzado.

Rukia pudo sentir cómo se ruborizaba. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Sentía Ichigo algo por ella? ¿Por qué su corazón iba tan rápido? ¿Sentía ella algo por él también?

-Ichigo, tienes que hablar con ella. –Rukia se las apañó para decir eso.

-¡Rukia Kuchiki, apaga el teléfono, ahora! –ambos oyeron gritar a Byakuya mientras entraba en su habitación. –Es la 1 de la madrugada. Puedes hablar con ésta persona en una hora más decente.

-Sí, hermano. –dijo Rukia, suspirando. –Hablaré contigo mañana, Ichigo.

-Hasta mañana.

-Adiós. –dijeron al unísono.

**FIN**

**Bueno, ahora sabéis qué pasó entre Yuki e Ichigo. :)**

**El chico conel que le engañó se supone que tiene que ser como Zero, de Vampire Knight :3**

**Siguiente Capítulo: Situaciones Peligrosas**


	11. Situaciones Peligrosas

**Holaaa! :)**

**Siento haber tardado tantoo (otra vez T_T) y no haber puesto ningun comentario en el anterior! :( (y no haber puesto la lineas, ni haber borrado eso en ingles... dios, que mal D:)  
**

**Pero hoy tampoco tengo tiempo, asi que lo hare lo mas rapido que pueda! lo siento si me dejo a alguien o me equivoco! ;)**

**Gracias a: **chidorisagara **(cuaanta razon xD), **metitus **(ya estamos igual :3), **BeTtY saku-ruki chan** (uni? :DDD), **Ferthebest ia, Ghost iv** (yo tambien me lo esperaba peor... xD), **Yeckie **(no importa, gracias por dejar este :D), **miaka ichiruki** (planeo hacerlo un tiempo despues de terminar este :3)  
Arigatou gozaimasuuu! :)  
**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

**Let's read! ;D**

_Capítulo 11: Situaciones Peligrosas  
_

Rukia se lavó los dientes para hacer desaparecer el gusto del vómito; odiaba vomitar. Rápidamente, se vistió y se peinó. Estaba un poco nerviosa por ir al instituto. Se sentía mejor hacia Renji y Grimmjow, ya que lo sabían, incluso aunque Grimmjow no intentara contactarla.

Rukia bajó las escaleras y vio a Renji esperándola en la puerta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Hisana aún no se ha levantado, no habrá desayuno.

-Lo sé, así que he traído comida para los dos. –dijo Renji, sujetando una bolsa de papel. Rukia sonrió.

-No te merezco como mejor amigo. –bromeó ella.

-Tienes razón.

Rukia y Renji fueron hacia su instituto.

-¿No es un poco pronto para ti? –preguntó Rukia. Renji siempre ha sido perezoso. Gasta toda su energía solamente en levantarse suficientemente temprano para desayunar con la familia Kuchiki.

-Lo es, pero quería asegurarme de que llegas al instituto a salvo.

-Ichigo y tú sois un par de sentimentalistas. –rió Rukia. Renji se preguntó qué había entre ellos.

-Rukia, ¿te estás enamorando de este chico?

-¿Quién?

-Ichigo. Quiero decir, estáis pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

-Sólo somos amigos. –dijo Rukia, a la defensiva. –Además, esoty embarazada de otro hombre; no está interesado en mí. –a Rukia le dolió decir eso, pero debía ser verdad.

Renji miró a su amiga. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero no la presionaría. Finalmente llegaron al instituto y fueron hacia su clase. Dentro, Ichigo ya estaba limpiando la pizarra. Se sorprendió al ver a Rukia y Renji juntos.

-Buenos días, Ichigo. –dijo Rukia. –Renji nos ayudará con la limpieza hoy.

-Hey, yo no he dicho eso. –protestó él. Rukia le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-Sí, lo has hecho. –susurró ella, amenazante.

Ichigo les miró, divertido; Rukia parecía estas bien otra vez. Sabía que era duro para ella estar en esa situación, pero Rukia era fuerte.

-He oído que Tatsuki se pasó un poquito contigo ayer. –Renji le miró estupefacto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tatsuki es una vieja amiga. Vino a mi casa anoche y me lo contó.

-Es bastante fuerte. –comentó Renji.

-¡Te ha cogido realmente fuerte! –dijo Rukia.

-Cállate. –dijo él sonrojándose. Ichigo y Rukia rieron. Ella quería continuar la conversación que tuvieron ella e Ichigo la otra noche, pero sabía que era algo sensible, y esperó.

* * *

La clase pasó rápido y la hora del almuerzo llegó pronto y todos se reunieron en la azotea. Izuru se sentó al lado de Momo y Rukia, Kiyone a su lado mientras que Nemu y Uryu estaban delante de ella. Tatsuki y Orihime se sentaron con Renji y Shuhei. Ichigo y Rukia se dieron cuenta de que habían acabado juntos.

-Rukia, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Orihime.

-Bien, gracias.

-Rukia, ¿por qué no nos llamaste? –preguntó Momo. –Estábamos muy preocupados. –comentó mientras Shuhei e Izuru asentían.

-Lo siento chicos, de verdad. –dijo ella, triste. Shuhei le sonrió-

-Está bien, pero no nos hagas eso.

Entonces, el teléfono de Rukia vibró. Se lo miró viendo, sorprendida, que su hermana la estaba llamando. Automáticamente se preocupó. Se levantó y se separó de sus amigos.

-¿Hola? ¿Hisana, qué pasa?

-Rukia, Byakuya y yo nos tenemos que ir de la ciudad un par de días. –dijo Hisana rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Rukia preocupada.

-Bueno, el hermano de Byakuya ha muerto en un accidente de coche, así que tiene que ir a Kyoto inmediatamente, y debo estar con él ahora, me necesita. Te he dejado dinero en la habitación. Coge algunas cosas y quédate con Momo mientras estamos fuera.

-Pero Hisana…

-Nos tenemos que ir, pero te llamaré cuando lleguemos a Kyoto. Te quiero, Rukia. –dijo antes de colgar. Rukia suspiró y volvió con sus amigos. Deseó haberles contado a Hisana y a Byakuya lo de su embarazo, pero ahora no era el mejor momento. No cuando la familia Kuchiki había sufrido una pérdida.

-Rukia, ¿está todo bien? –le susurró Renji cuando ella volvió a su sitio. Rukia fingió una sonrisa y asintió.

-Entonces, chicos, ¿vais a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida? –gritó Keigo.

-¿Bienvenida? –dijo Rukia para sí misma. –Lo olvidé completamente.

-¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo? –preguntó Kiyone. –¡Eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil!

-Lo sé, pero he estado pensando en un montón de cosas últimamente.

-¿Es muy grande la fiesta en este instituto? –preguntó Uryu.

-Sí, es una ocasión especial, especialmente para los de segundo y tercer año, ya que es una fiesta exclusiva para nosotros. –replicó Shuhei.

-Chicos, tenéis que encontrar a la chica perfecta para llevarla al baile. –dijo Renji mirando rápidamente a Tatsuki.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Uryu. Se volvió hacia Nemu, que estaba sentada silenciosa a su lado. -¿Querrías acompañarme al baile de bienvenida? –le preguntó, sujetando suavemente su mano. Todo el mundo los miraba, sorprendidos de ver a Uryu actuar tan precipitadamente. Nemu se sonrojó y asintió, sonriendo.

-¡Uryu es el primero en conseguir una cita! –lloró gritando Keigo. –¡El mundo está llegando a su final!

-Me pregunto a quién se lo van a pedir los de último año. –dijo Kiyone.

-Bueno, todos lo saben. Nnoitra y Nel irán juntos y Ulquiorra probablemente se lo pedirá a Halibel. –dijo Shuhei. Orihime levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre. Le encontraba muy hermoso y misterioso.

-¿Son pareja?

-¿Quién? ¿Halibel y Ulquiorra? No, pero así van todos juntos.

-Grimmjow probablemente irá con nuestra pequeña princesa de aquí. –dijo Kiyone mirando a Rukia. Ésta forzó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió comiendo. Ichigo y Renji se miraron, ambos pensando lo mismo. _Por encima de mi cadáver._

-Ichigo, ¿tu vas a ir? –preguntó Tatsuki.

-No lo sé. Sabes que no me gustan los bailes de instituto. –Rukia se rió de él.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un anti-clichés?

-Lo que sea, enana. –Rukia le pegó detrás de la cabeza y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Hubiera sido mejor empezar a buscar antes, ahora todas las diosas de la belleza tienen pareja. –dijo Keigo.

Rukia se rió, pero de repente sintió náuseas.

-Perdonadme. –dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Momo vio el malestar de Rukia y la siguió. Orihime las vio y empezó a preocuparse.

-Debería ver si Momo y Rukia están bien. –dijo Orihime, sin referirse a nadie en particular. Todo el mundo las vio salir.

-¿Qué les pasa? –dijo Mizuiro.

-¡Están huyendo de mí! –lloró Keigo.

-Cállate, idiota. –dijo Tatsukim golpeándole en la espalda.

Renji e Ichigo empezaron a preocuparse por Rukia, pero no podían seguirla hasta el baño, así que tuvieron que conformarse con saber que estaba con Momo y Orihime.

* * *

Rukia corrió bajando las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo. El estómago le dabas vueltas y ella también estaba mareada. Se paró cuando sus piernas se volvieron débiles. Podía sentir cómo perdía el equilibrio y, cuando caía, unos brazos la sujetaron. Se giró y vio unos ojos esmeralda mirándola.

-¡RUKIA! –gritó Momo. Había visto a su amiga colapsar en los brazos de Ulquiorra. Rukia vio a su amiga preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Momo, ayudando a Rukia a levantarse. Ésta intentó zarandear la cabeza para aclararse la vista.

-Estoy bien. –mintió.

-Mentirosa. –susurró Momo. Se volvió hacia Ulquiorra. –Gracias por coger a Rukia. –le dijo Momo. Finalmente, Orihime los alcanzó y estuvo gratamente sorprendida de ver a Ulquiorra ahí. Pero su felicidad se esfumó cuando vio a Rukia tan débil.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, gracias, Orihime.

-Deberías tener cuidado, Rukia- dijo Ulquiorra. –Una mujer joven en tu condición debería cuidar mejor su salud. –Rukia le miró sorprendida. ¿Lo sabía?

-¿Su condición? –preguntó Momo.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías? La señorita Kuchiki está embarazada del bebé de Grimmjow. –dijo Ulquiorra con una pequeña sonrisa. La boca de Momo se abrió, sorprendida, mientras Orihime tosió cuando se atragantó. –Oh, lo siento. –dijo después de ver las sorprendidas reacciones de las dos chicas. –Pensé que ya lo sabíais.

-No puede ser verdad… -murmuró Momo.

-Bueno, no es algo sobre lo que Grimmjow mentiría. –Rukia podía sentir las lágrimas aflorar a los ojos, pero también vio que estaba a punto de vomitar. Se separó de las manos de Momo y corrió hacia el baño, que estaba detrás suya. Momo rápidamente la siguió, dejando atrás a una paralizada Orihime y un calmado Ulquiorra. Él le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Paró cuando su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cerca del de ella.

-Me gustaría que fueras mi pareja en el baile de bienvenida. –dijo tranquilamente. Orihime, aún sin recuperarse de su primer shock, se volvió a sorprender ante su proposición.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Orihime nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, permíteme corregirme. Orihimw Inoue, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja? –Orihime no sabía qué contestar. Por supuesto que quería saber más de él, pues no sabía lo suficiente para confiar en su cita. Ulquiorra, que se impacientó, dijo: -Supongo que te recogeré en tu casa a las 7 de esa tarde. Te veo más tarde, entonces. –se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, suavemente. Ella quedó ahí, petrificada, mientras le veía marcharse, silbando alegremente.

Mientras tanto, en el baño, Rukia estaba vomitando su almuerzo mientras Momo le sujetaba el pelo lejos de la cara.

-No me puedo creer que no me lo dijeras. –Rukia se pasó la mano por la boca y la miró.

-Lo siento, Momo, pero eso no es precisamente de algo sobre lo que quería hablar.

-Rukia, soy tu amiga, siempre he estado ahí para ti. Me gustaría que supieras que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Yo confío en ti, pero esto es algo de lo que ni siquiera quiero pensar, pero Ichigo insistió en que debería dec…-

-¿Se lo dijiste a Ichigo?

-Estaba conmigo cuando estaba hecho un lío hormonal. También se lo dije a Renji, ya que pensaba que tenía bulimia y también se lo dije a Grimmjow.

-¿Y qué dijo? –preguntó Momo. Rukia la miró tristemente.

-No hemos hablado desde que se lo dije.

-¡Rukia! Tienes que hablar con él otra vez.

-Momo, no soy estúpida, lo haré. Pero él necesita tiempo, y yo también. –Momo suspiró y decidió dejarlo. Ayudó a Rukia a levantarse.

-Venga, vamos a limpiarte.

* * *

-¿Rukia está qué? –preguntó Rangiku. Ella, Nel y Halibel estaban sentadas debajo de uno de los árboles del exterior.

-Está embarazada de Grimmjow. –dijo Nel. Rangiku no sabía qué decir, pero Helibel la interrumpió antes de que lo intentara.

-Le debe haber engañado para que la dejara embarazada. –sugirió ella.

-Yo también lo he pensado. –asintió Nel. Rangiku no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo sus amigas.

-Dudo que Rukia quisiera esto.

-De verdad, Ran, crees que Rukia es una persona inocente, pero no lo es.

-Debes estar bromeando; Rukia no se quedaría embarazada a propósito. –dijo Matsumoto firmemente.

-Por supuesto que lo haría. Grimmjow es un jugador de fútbol; probablemente será profesional y quiere asegurarse de que la cuidará. –dijo Nel.

-¡Su hermano es Byakuya Kuchiki! ¡¿Por qué necesitaría el dinero de Grimmjow? –gritó Rangiku. -¡Nada de esto os concierne!

-¡Si lo hace! –le respondió violentamente Halibel. Rangiku levantó la ceja, cuestionándola. Se preguntó si le habría dicho a Nel que se había estado acostando con Grimmjow.

Nel y Halibel le habían dicho lo de sus aventuras con Grimmjow, y las dos le habían pedido que no se lo dijera a la otra. Rangiku pensaba que era gracioso que ambas chicas se lo montaran con el novio de Rukia y no lo sabían. Además, las dos habían dicho que no querían que la otra lo supiera porque estaría celosa.

-¿Y por qué os incumbe, si puede saberse? –dijo ella, jugando, para ver si alguna de las dos lo confesaba.

-Somos sus amigas. –dijo Halibel. Rangiku la miró y se levantó.

-¿Ran, dónde vas? Tenemos que averiguar un modo de ayudar a Grimmjow.

-Hacedlo vosotras solas. –dijo, alejándose de sus llamadas amigas.

* * *

-Primer punto. –dijo Rukia con voz potente. Era después de clases y Rukia tenía su reunión de comité. –Me gustaría anunciar mi renuncia.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó el comité.

-Pero, Rukia, no puedes. –dijo el vicepresidente Yumichika.

-Lo tengo que hacer, tengo un montón de quehaceres personales y no puedo ejercer mi cargo de presidenta lo suficientemente bien. –dijo Rukia tristemente. –Así, le cedo mi posición a Yumichika.

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó éste. Rukia sonrió, triste, y asintió.

-Serás un gran presidente. –le aseguró. Él le sonrió y se lo agreadeció.

-Daré lo mejor de mí, Rukia. –dijo, levantándose, orgulloso. Rukia le sonrió y salió de la clase, con gente susurrando y haciendo preguntas.

Rukia sabía que no podía seguir siendo presidenta si estaba embarazada. Una presidenta embarazada no era un muy buen ejemplo a seguir. Además, había olvidado el baile de bienvenida. Algo que debería ser su prioridad, sustituida por su bebé y su salud.

Rukia cogió sus cosas de la taquilla y suspiró. Sabía que iba a ser peor, pero debía afrontarlo.

-¡Rukia! –la chica oyó una voz femenina que la llamaba. Se volvió y vio a Rangiku yendo hacia ella.

-Hola Rangiku, ¿cómo estás? –dijo Rukia contenta de verla.

-Bien; ¿no tienes reunión del comité?

-Si, pero acabo de renunciar. –le informó tristemente. Rangiku entendió por qué y podía ver que Rukia estaba triste por eso.

-¿Y tú? ¿No se supone que tienes entrenamiento de animadoras?

-No, Nel y Halibel cancelaron la práctica. –dijo Rangiku indiferentemente. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Bueno, probablemente iré a ver a Shuhei y Renji en su práctica.

-Hm, me encanta ver hombres sudando, pero ¿qué te parece hacer algo mejor?

-¿Como qué?

-¡VÁMONOS DE COMPRAS! –dijo Rangiku alegremente.

-No sé… -dijo Rukia insegura.

-Por favor, incluso aunque no tengamos que ir, han abierto una pequeña y preciosa tienda no muy lejos de aquí. Podemos ir a comprar el vestido para el baile. –dijo Rangiku con ojos de cachorrito.

-Vale, vale. –dijo Rukia, rindiéndose. Rangiku agarró su brazo alegremente.

* * *

Ichigo estaba sentado en el parque de Karakura, en uno de los bancos. Estaba ahí, sentado y nervioso. Finalmente estaba afrontando sus emociones. Por fin iba a hacerle frente a sus sentimientos y a ella.

-¿Ichigo? –le llamó una voz familiar.

Ichigo se volvió y vio a la mujer que le había robado el corazón y lo había roto en pedazos.

-Hola, Yuki.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella estaba asustada de verle, después de su último encuentro.

-Me sorprendí al oír noticias tuyas. –dijo Yuki. Ichigo le había enviado un e-mai durante la hora de tecnología, y ella contestó casi inmediatamente.

-Yo estoy sorprendido de que me contestaras. –Yuki fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Ella suspiró y decidió hablar.

-Primero, Ichigo, tienes todo el derecho a llamarme perra o lo que quieras. Te herí de una manera que no puedo imaginar. –su voz estaba temblando, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. –Te amé, Ichigo, y no quiero que dudes de eso. Lo que hice es imperdonable, pero estoy aquí, suplicándote que lo hagas.

-¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué no pudiste simplemente haber cortado conmigo?

-Porque fui egoísta. –dijo Yuki tristemente, mirándole. –Te amaba a ti, y le amaba a él. No podía elegir, así que hice algo egoísta.

-Obviamente, no me amabas lo suficiente como para evitarme el dolor.

-Te quería, pero le amaba más a él. Creo que siempre lo hice. –confesó Yuki. Ichigo la miró. Ésta era la mujer que había amado con todo su corazón, era la mujer que había odiado con mucha pasión, pero era la misma chica que, primero, era su amiga.

-No te odio. –dijo Ichigo. Yuki sonrió tristemente. –Te perdono. –finalmente, Yuki permitió que las lágrimas afloraran a sus ojos.

-Muchísimas gracias… -dijo, llorando alegremente. –Has cambiado mucho.

-Eso es porque he conocido a alguien que me ha cambiado. –dijo Ichigo sonriendo. Yuki le miró interrogante.

-Se llama Rukia. –dijo él sonriendo, pensando en la enana.

* * *

Rukia sintió que su estómago revoloteaba por una desconocida razón. _Extraño_. Lo atribuyó a los dolores del embarazo.

-Este vestido es muy bonito. –dijo Rangiku, sujetando un vestido rosa para enseñárselo a Rukia. Ésta le dio una mirada de desaprobación.

-El lavanda o el negro son más mi color para vestidos. –Rangiku gruñó y volvió a colocar el vestido en su sitio. Rukia y ella siguieron mirando vestidos en la pequeña tienda.

-Entonces, ¿con quién vas a ir al baile? –preguntó Rangiku mientras miraba vestidos.

-No estoy segura de si voy a ir. –dijo Rukia intentando ocultar su tristeza.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que irías con _Grimmjow_. –dijo Rangiku, pronunciando su nombre con disgusto. Rukia se rió.

-¿No te gusta Grimmjow?

-Rukia, eres una chica guapa e inteligente, ¿por qué sales con un cerdo como Grimmjow?

-Me sorprendes, pensé que todas las animadoras amaban a Grimmjow. –dijo Rukia, levantando una ceja.

-Sólo Nel y Halibel. –la corrigió Rangiku. –No me siento como parte de ellas, pero ellas fueron las primeras en hablarme cuando vine a Karakura en segundo año.

Rukia siempre supo que Rangiku no era como las otras chicas. Incluso aunque en parte lo pareciera, no era una perra o una mala persona. Rukia lo había aprendido.

-Disfruté nuestras sesiones de tutoría, sentí como si no fueras como las otras chicas de aquí. Pero Nel y Halibel me dijeron que no podía dejar el equipo hasta que me graduara. Chica, cómo las odio. –Rukia rió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Con quién vas a ir?

-No lo sé. Muchos chicos me lo han pedido, pero les he rechazado. Estoy esperando que cierta persona me lo pida. –dijo Rangiku, negándose a mirar a Rukia mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Quién? –dijo Rukia completamente metida e interesada en la conversación.

-… Es amigo tuyo. –murmuró Rangiku. Rukia tenía unos bastantes amigos hombres, así que no se le ocurría ninguno en especial, pero entonces se le ocurrió alguien.

-¿No podría ser el amigo que te acompañó a mi casa porque tú necesitabas desesperadamente encontrarme para que te ayudara con los deberes?

Rangiku sonrió y asintió.

-¿Shuhei? –preguntó Rukia alzando la voz.

Rangiku se sonrojó y asintió otra vez.

-Nunca lo habría adivinado. –dijo Rukia. –Bueno, lo apruebo completamente. Besa bien, también.

-¿Le has besado antes? –preguntó Rangiku, sorprendida.

-Salimos juntos en primer año.

-Pero entonces no podría salir con él. –insistió la pelinaranja.

-Está bien, eso fue hace dos años, y nunca me he sentido de ese modo hacia él. –dijo Rukia. Rangiku sonrió y se volvió hacia los vestidos, donde vio un pequeño vestido negro.

-¡Rukia, éste es perfecto para ti! –dijo enseñándole el vestido a Rukia. Parecía ajustado y revelador.

-No creo que me vea bien en eso.

-Oh, cállate y pruébatelo. –dijo Rangiku empujándola hacia el probador. –Sólo pruébatelo. Si lo odias, no lo compres.

-Vale. –dijo Rukia cogiendo el vestido y yendo hacia los probadores.

-Miraré algunos más, llámame si me necesitas. –dijo Rangiku. Rukia entró en un pasillo con muchas pequeñas habitaciones en las dos paredes. Rukia entró en el último y colgó el vestido en la percha. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró. Se estaba divirtiendo con Rangiku. Echaría de menos los momentos en los que pudiera salir por ahí así. Sabía que una vez tuviera al bebé, no tendría más tiempo libre.

Entonces, dos altas figuras vestidas de negro aparecieron detrás de ella.

-Perdón, los hombres no pueden pasar. –dijo ella, pero de repente sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza y rápidamente la visión se le volvió negra.

**FIN**

**Waaa! ****No se por qué, pero éste capítulo me gusta :3**

**Aunque los que vienen me gustan muchísimo más! Ya lo veréiiiis :DDD**

**Por cierto, alguien va a ir al salon del manga de barcelona? :)  
**

**Siguiente capítulo: Cicatrices de Batalla**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso (o dos) de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


	12. Cicatrices de Batalla

**Holaaa! :) semana cumplida! ;)**

**Bueno, vayamos rápido, que me voy al gimnasioo xD**

**Gracias a: **Ghost iv** (veamos si aciertas xD), **Yeckie **(sii, pense lo mismo!),** Ruki-0408**, **metitus** (ye veremos ...), **chidorisagara** (el suspense es lo mejor! :3), **BeTtY saku-ruki chan** y  
**Ferthebest ia** (veamos si aciertas tu tambien! xD)**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

**Let's read! ;D**

_Capítulo 12: Cicatrices de Batalla_

Rangiku observó los bastidores llenos de vestidos sonriendo para sí misma. Nunca se había divertido tanto con Nel y Halibel. En realidad las odiaba, pero tenía que soportarlas o harían de su vida un infierno. Rangiku empezó a preguntarse cómo le iba a Rukia en el probador. Rangiku se volteó hacia ahí y vio dos personas que le eran familiares.

-¿Nel? ¿Halibel? –las llamó Rangiku. Las dos chicas pararon abruptamente cuando oyeron que alguien las llamaba. Ambas se giraron hacia Rangiku.

-Hola, Ran. –dijo Nel, nerviosa. Rangiku estaba sorprendida de verlas allí.

-¿Qué pasa? –la pelinaranja vio que ninguna de las dos llevaba su uniforme. Las dos llevaban ropa negra holgada. -¿Qué lleváis puesto?

-La nueva moda. –dijo Halibel poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rangiku vio una especie de bastón en la mano de Nel, pero lo desestimó cuando las chicas se fueron.

Rangiku decidió no tratar de averiguar qué estaban haciendo. No necesitaba ser asociada con esas dos chicas. Entonces, miró otra vez los vestidos, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cosas sobre Nel y Halibel. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Intentó ignorarlo, pero entonces pensó en Rukia.

-¿Por qué está tardando tanto? –se preguntó a sí misma. Empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie, impaciente. Decidió hablar con la dependienta.

-Perdone, señorita. –dijo ella, acercándose a la caja registradora. -¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado esas dos chicas aquí?

-¿Esas dos de negro?

-Sí.

-Bueno, vinieron un poco más tarde que tú y tu amiga. Asumí que estaban con vosotras, ya que os seguían alrededor de la tienda. –Rangiku no podía creer que no notara que las seguían.

-Siguieron a tu amiga hacia el probador y… -entonces, se sobresaltó.

-¡Oh, no, Rukia!

Rangiku corrió al pasillo de los probadores y fue hasta el fondo. Vio un charco de sangre y una flácida mano que sobresalía.

-¡RUKIA! –lloró mientras corría hacia el último probador. Ahí, Rangiku vio a Rukia inconsciente en el suelo rodeada de su propia sangre. Se arrodilló y apoyó la cabeza de Rukia en su regazo.

-Rukia, Rukia, por favor, despierta. –dijo débilmente, zarandeándola suavemente. Entonces, la dependienta apareció corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Por favor, pide ayuda. –suplicó Rangiku con las lágrimas empañándole los ojos.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó la dependienta, sacando su teléfono móvil y marcando un número.

-No lo sé. –Rangiku intentó encontrarle el pulso. Finalmente lo encontró en su cuello. –Está viva, pero necesita ayuda.

-La policía ha dicho que hay mucho tráfico en la ciudad por la construcción, así que pueden tardar un rato, pero han dicho que deberíamos intentar despertarla…

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Está sangrando mucho, tengo que llevarla a algún sitio AHORA! –gritó Rangiku. La dependienta asintió e intentó pensar.

-Hay una clínica a un par de calles de aquí, pero eso significa que alguien tendría que cargarla hasta…

La dependienta calló cuando vio a Rangiku coger el flácido y pequeño cuerpo de Rukia entre sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está? –demandó Rangiku, decidida.

-Recto hacia arriba, se llama Clínica Kurosaki.

* * *

-Esta chica, Rukia, parece genial. –dijo Yuki mientras paseaba con Ichigo por las calles de Karakura.

-Lo es. –dijo Ichigo sonriendo sin dificultad. –Es grosera, maliciosa y sarcástica, pero también dulce, cariñosa y preciosa a la vez.

-Parece que estás enamorado, Ichigo. –comentó alegremente Yuki.

-No, no creo que esté enamorado. –la corrigió Ichigo. –Pero me gusta un montón.

-Entonces, supongo que Rukia no sabe que te gusta.

-No. Además, tiene novio. –dijo Ichigo tristemente, y Yuki lo advirtió.

-Pues sólo deberías decirle como te sientes.

-¿No has aprendido que engañar no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas? –dijo Ichigo rudamente. Yuki sonrió; la había pillado ahí.

-Tienes razón, pero necesitas ser sincero con tu corazón. ¿Realmente ama a su novio?

-Sí. Pero él es un cabrón, está acostándose con otras dos chicas sin que ella lo sepa. –dijo Ichigo apretando el puño. Realmente odiaba a Grimmjow.

-No te preocupes, ella le descubrirá pronto. Pero no se lo digas, las chicas no quieren oír cosas malas sobre sus novios. –le informó Yuki. Ichigo asintió y pensó sobre esa advertencia.

-Creo que voy a pedirle que venga conmigo al baile. No me importa el capullo de su novio. –Yuki se rió. Entonces, finalmente llegaron a casa de Yuki.

-Gracias, Ichigo. –dijo Yuki. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió. –Gracias por todo.

Ichigo asintió y sonrió. Se abrazaron e Ichigo se fue hacia su casa.

Le gustaba Rukia. Sabía eso ahora. Era capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos más fácilmente ahora que había dejado ir su ira hacia Yuki. En realidad, estaba sonriendo y silbando para sí mismo, contento. Finalmente era feliz. No le importaba que Rukia estuviera embarazada de Grimmjow, sólo quería estar a su lado. Quería protegerla. Sólo la quería a ella.

Finalmente llegó a su casa.

-Estoy en casa. –dijo Ichigo mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Entró a la cocina y vio que había un visitante con su madre. Masaki estaba atendiendo a una mujer joven con el pelo naranja.

-Deberías beber esto, cariño. –dijo Masaki, ofreciéndole a la joven un vaso, a lo que la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Masaki suspiró y levantó la mirada.

-Oh, Ichigo, estás en casa.

-Sí. –fue hacia su madre para saludarla y ver quien era esa chica. Ichigo se sorprendió cuando la reconoció de haberla visto por el instituto.

-Tú vas a mi instituto, ¿verdad? –Rangiku levantó la cabeza tristemente. Vio el uniforme de Ichigo y asintió lentamente. El chico vio la sangre esparcida en el uniforme de Rangiku.

-Se llama Rangiku. –dijo Masaki cuando entendió que ella no iba a decir nada. Ichigo y su madre se separaron de ella, que estaba llorando y temblando.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –le susurró Ichigo a su madre.

-Probablemente está traumatizada por haber tenido que traer a su amiga.

-¿Y qué le ha pasado a su ella?

-Estaba inconsciente y sangrando. Es muy triste.

Ichigo rápidamente se sintió mal por Rangiku, especialmente cuando la oyó murmurando. Suspiró y fue hacia ella.

-Deberíamos limpiarte. –le dijo el chico.

-¡No! –le dijo ella tristemente. –¡No hasta que sepa que Rukia está bien!

-¿Q-Quien? –Ichigo tartamudeó con la esperanza de que se lo hubiera imaginado.

-¡Rukia! –lloró Rangiku. –No me iré hasta que sepa que está bien. –Ichigo podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba y su sangre helándose.

-Ru-Rukia… -se dijo a sí mismo, horrorizado. Masaki lo advirtió y fue hacia su hijo.

-¿Es la misma Rukia que conoces? –Ichigo no contestó. No podía oír nada. _¿Qué le puede haber pasado?_

-¿Dónde está? –dijo Ichigo alzando la voz.

-Tu padre está intentando ayudarla, hijo.

-¡Necesito verla! –le gritó Ichigo.

-Ichigo, debes calmarte. Tu padre lo está dando todo.

-Pero mamá, ¡está embarazada! –dijo Ichigo, con su voz quebrándose. Rangiku se sorprendió de que él lo supiera. No sabía que ellos dos fueran tan cercanos.

-¿Ichigo? –dijo Masaki, preocupada. -¿Estás seguro?

-¡Sí, mamá, y tengo que verla! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-Cálmate y no le levantes la voz a tu madre. –Ichigo oyó a su padre detrás de él. El chico se volvió y le encaró.

-Papá, ¿está bien?

-Se despertó hace un rato, pero ahora está dormida. Tenía muchos moratones alrededor del abdomen y uno en la cabeza. Parece grave, pero con unos cuantos días de descanso y analgésicos, debería estar bien. –explicó Isshin tan profesionalmente como pudo.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con el bebé? –preguntó Rangiku justo antes que Ichigo. Éste estaba sorprendido de que ella lo supiera, pero estaba concentrado en Rukia.

-Lo siento, pero parece que ha tenido un aborto involuntario. –dijo Isshin tristemente evitando los ojos de todos. Ichigo y Rangiku le miraron, angustiados.

-Mierda… -dijo Ichigo golpeando la pared, dejando un agujero. Masaki fue rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Ichigo? –dijo ella, mirándole.

-Ese bebé era…

-No, yo no era el padre, pero eso no importa. –dijo Ichigo mirando a su padre. –Rukia va a quedar devastada.

-Lo estaba. –le corrigió su padre.

-¿Se lo has dicho? –preguntó Rangiku.

-Si. Una vez vi que estaba embarazada y que había perdido al bebé, recuperó la consciencia y decidí decírselo. Empezó a llorar, aunque casi no podía moverse. –explicó Isshin. –Me quedé con ella. Dejó de llorar y se durmió en un par de minutos; su cuerpo debe de haber estado muy cansado.

Ichigo no podía creérselo. Rukia había perdido a su bebé. Sí, su vida sería más fácil, pero eso no era lo que Rukia quería.

Rangiku dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más y se levantó.

-Debería irme. –Ichigo la acompañó a la puerta. Rangiku intentó correr cuando salió, pero Ichigo la cogió por el brazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó con su grave voz.

-No… no lo… sé… -él podía decir que estaba ocultando algo.

-¡Por favor, dímelo! –pidió él.

-¡NO LO SÉ! –gritó Rangiku, apartándole la mano y corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Ella no podía hacer frente a esa situación. Sentía que era culpa suya que Rukia estuviera herida. Debería haber prestado más atención; en primer lugar, no debería habérsela llevado de compras. _¿De verdad le han hecho esto Nel y Halibel? ¿Están realmente tan desesperadas? _Rangiku pensó en eso y siguió corriendo, en cualquier dirección.

Ichigo suspiró y entró otra vez. Masaki estaba al lado de Isshin, que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y parecía cansado.

-Ichigo, puede que debas llamar a sus padres.

-Vive con su hermana y su cuñado. –replicó él. –Pero les llamaré. –Ichigo sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de casa de Rukia. Ichigo se estaba volviendo loco pensando sobre qué decirle a Hisana cuando cogiera el teléfono. ¿Y si era Byakuya?

"_Residencia Kuchiki, nos hemos ido a Kyoto por unos días. Por favor, deja un mensaje y contestaremos tan pronto como volvamos._" La voz de Hisana en el contestador invadió su oreja. Ichigo suspiró y colgó.

-Están fuera de la ciudad. –informó el chico a sus padres.

-Bueno, ¿a quién podríamos llamar? –preguntó Masaki. Entonces, Ichigo pensó en la mejor persona a quien llamar.

* * *

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? –dijeron Renji y Shuhei cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta de la clínica.

-Durmiendo, arriba de las escaleras. –dijo Ichigo, calmado. Renji y Shuhei se aliviaron con eso.

-Idiotas, os dije que esperarais. –se oyó una voz desde detrás de los dos chicos.

-¿Tatsuki? –dijo Ichigo cuando vio a su mejor amiga.

-Hola Ichigo, ¿cómo está Rukia?

-Durmiendo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Estaba en la práctica cuando llamaste. Le dije a Shuhei que Rukia estaba herida y Tatsuki lo oyó, así que se vino con nosotros. –explicó Renji.

Ichigo asintió y les llevó hasta la cocina. Masaki sonrió dulcemente a su invitada.

-Hola, Tatsuki- entonces se volvió a los dos jóvenes que no conocía. –Hola, soy Masaki Kurosaki.

-Renji Abarai.

-Yo soy Shuhei Hisagi.

-Supongo que sois amigos de Rukia. –ambos asintieron. Ella sonrió. –Tiene suerte de tener tan buenos amigos que se preocupan por ella.

Los dos se inclinaron y se lo agradecieron. Ichigo decidió llevarlos donde estaba Rukia. Subieron las escaleras y paró delante de una puerta.

-Mirad, Rukia está dormida, así que creo que deberíamos esperar. –dijo él, delante de la puerta.

-Ichigo tiene razón. –dijo Tatsuki.

-Necesito verla. -insistió Shuhei. Notando la desesperación en su voz, Ichigo se enfadó.

-¡Necesita descansar! –le dijo, levantando la voz. Shuhei estaba a punto de replicar, pero Renji le paró.

-Ichigo, ¿qué pasó?

-No lo sé, pero ha perdido al bebé. –confesó Ichigo. Renji no podía creerlo. Cerró el puño, cabreado. No podia evitar estar enojado por su mejor amiga.

-¿Bebé? –dijo Shuhei. Renji e Ichigo habían olvidado completamente que ellos eran los únicos que lo sabían. Shuhei estaba confundido y enfadado, y Tatsuki estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno, supongo que debería decírloslo. Rukia está… bueno, estaba embarazada. –confesó Renji. Shuhei cerró el puño.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –gritó Shuhei. Ichigo estaba irritado por su posesividad.

-No eres su padre, no tenía que decírtelo. –replicó Ichigo. Renji se sorprendió del rebote de Ichigo.

-¡Tu tampoco eres el padre, así que ¿por qué demonios lo sabes? –le gritó Shuhei. Ichigo estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Tatsuki le paró.

-¿Cómo perdió el bebé?

-No estoy seguro. –explicó el ojimiel. –Mi padre ha dicho que la mayor parte de los moratones estaban en su estómago, asó que probablemente usaron algo desafilado para golpearla…

-Suena como si el agresor intentara herir el bebé de Rukia. –dijo Tatsuki, pensando para sí misma.

-¿Quién le haría eso? –se preguntó Shuhei, horrorizado.

-¿Nadie vio qué pasó? –preguntó Renji.

-Creo que Rangiku puede haberlo hecho, ya que trajo a Rukia aquí. –sugirió Ichigo.

-¿Rangiku, la animadora? –preguntó Renji. Ichigo asintió.

-Mi padre dijo que Rangiku trajo a Rukia inconsciente. Tiene moratones, pero me ha dicho que debería estar bien en unos cuantos días.

-¿Lo sabe Rukia? –preguntó Renji, nervioso.

-Sí, mi padre se lo dijo.

-¿Cuándo podremos verla? –preguntó Shuhei, más calmado que antes.

-Cuando se despierte.

-_Ya estoy despierta_. –dijo una voz a través de la puerta. Todos se sobresaltaron al oír su voz. Rápidamente, Ichigo abrió la puerta y los cuatro se apresuraron a entrar para ver a Rukia, con vendajes en la cabeza y una bata de hospital.

-¡Rukia! –dijeron Renji y Shuhei alegremente mientras iban hacia ella. Rukia sonrió cuando les vio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Dolorida. –Shuhei, que estaba casi demasiado enfadado como para hablar, solamente la miró, triste. Odiaba no haber sido capaz de protegerla.

-Rukia. –dijo Tatsuki, a quien Rukia se sorprendió de ver. -¿Qué te ha pasado? –ésta suspiró. No podía recordar mucho.

-Me acuerdo de dos personas de negro entrando en mi probador. Eso es todo. –Renji asintió mientras asimilaba la información.

-Eso significa que te atacaron. –añadió Tatsuki.

-Alguien que no quería que tuvieras el bebé. –dijo Renji.

-¡Renji! Lo dudo, probablemente sólo era alguien que quería robarme. –sugirió Rukia.

-Pues yo dudo eso, Rukia. –dijo Ichigo. –Todas tus cosas están abajo, no cogieron nada.

-Además, la mayor parte de tus heridas están en tu estómago. –concluyó Shuhei.

-¿Qué estáis intentando decirme, chicos? –preguntó ella, impaciente. Renji miró a Ichigo y éste asintió. Ambos sabían qué debían decir.

-Puede que Grimmjow…

-¡No te atrevas a decir que Grimmjow está detrás de esto! –la voz de Rukia se elevó, amenazante.

-Rukia, piénsalo bien. Ese hombre no te ha hablado desde que le dijiste que estabas embarazada.

-¡Él nunca me haría daño! –lloró Rukia. Su voz se quebraba en pedazos. –Grimmjow puede ser un idiota, pero nunca me haría eso...

Tatsuki notó la angustia de Rukia e intervino.

-No precipitemos las conclusiones. Ahora mismo, deberíamos agradecer que Rukia esté viva. –ésta le sonrió y le dio un "gracias" silencioso.

Rukia vio que cuatro de sus amigos estaban ahí, pero no veía a la que estaba con ella cuando todo pasó.

-¿Dónde está Rangiku?

-Se fue una vez supo que estabas bien. Creo que está realmente traumatizada por ésta experiencia. Te tuvo que traer aquí a cuestas. –dijo Ichigo.

-¿Traerme? –mentalmente le dio las gracias a su amiga. Entonces recordó algo. -¡Shuhei! –éste la miró sorprendido. –Pídele a Rangiku que vaya contigo al baile. –le pidió Rukia.

-¿Rangiku? ¿Por qué yo de entre todos? Además, es de ultimo año. Dudo que quiera ir conmigo.

-Hazme el favor y sólo pídeselo. –dijo Rukia cálidamente, sonriendo.

Pasado un tiempo, Renji llamó a Momo e Izuru y ambos vinieron a ver a Rukia. Momo empezó a llorar cuando la vio y la expresión de Izuru era incluso más depresiva de lo normal. Momo riñó y gritó a Rukia por no haber esperado a Renji y Shuhei, pero luego se vino abajo y se disculpó, sollozando. Rukia sonrió a su mejor amiga; estaba contenta de saber que había mucha gente que se preocupaba por ella.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que probablemente Momo era la amiga más cercana de Rukia y, también, que era muy cercana a Renji, Shuhei e Izuru. Se preguntó si los tres sintieron algo por ella en algún momento de su amistad, ya que parecía como si los tres quisieran matar a Grimmjow tanto como él mismo.

Todos se quedaron con Rukia hasta que Isshin sugirió que se fueran para que Rukia pudiera descansar.

-Adiós, chicos. –dijo Rukia cuando sus amigos salieron de la habitación. Tan pronto como el último de ellos salió, entró Yuzu corriendo y llorando.

-¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien? –dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a Rukia gentilmente.

-¡Yuzu! Es bueno verte otra vez y sí, estoy mejor. –dijo la pelinegra, sonriéndole. Yuzu se esforzó al máximo para retener sus lágrimas.

-Gracias a dios. Mi madre y yo estamos hacienda la cena, espero que te guste. –dijo ella alegremente. Rukia asintió, sonriendo. Entonces, una pequeña chica con el pelo negro liso alrededor de la cara y una mirada parecida a la de Ichigo entró.

-Así que tú eres Rukia, ¿eh? –ésta asintió.

-Tú debes de ser Karin.

-Sí, soy la hermana de Ichigo.

-Qué bien que por fin puedo conocerte.

-Karin, vámonos. No quiero molestar más a Rukia. –dijo Yuzu, intentando empujar a Karin fuera de la habitación.

-Está bien, no me importa. –dijo Rukia. Yuzu negó con la cabeza

-No, tenemos que poner la mesa para cenar. –insistió la pequeña rubia. Rukia asintió y Yuzu se fue arrastrando a Karin tras de sí. Ichigo entró un minuto después con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Yuzu prácticamente de desmayó cuando se lo dije. –Rukia sonrió cuando le vio. Era irónico que hubiera acabado yendo a la clínica de la familia de Ichigo.

-Es una niña muy dulce, y Karin también parece genial.

-Karin es la hija del diablo. –bromeó él. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de Rukia, y la miró. Le dolía mucho verla de esa manera. Estaba sonriendo, pero tenía vendajes alrededor de la cabeza . aunque lo que realmente le alcanzó el corazón fue lo calmada que estaba.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien? –preguntó seriamente. Rukia le miró y forzó una sonrisa, otra vez.

-Me duele, pero la medicina que tu padre me ha dado está ayudando.

-No me refiero a eso. –Rukia suspiró.

-Me entristeció el oír que había perdido al bebé, pero puede que eso no estuviera destinado a pasar.

Ichigo la miró tristemente. ¿Era realmente cómo se sentía o estaba escondiendo sus emociones otra vez?

-Mi madre está preparando la cena; ¿te apetece que te traiga un poco ahora?

-Puedes comer primero, no me importa esperar.

-Está bien, no me molesta traértela antes. –insistió él, a lo que Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo mucha hambre, así que esperaré. –Ichigo asintió y se rindió. Sonrió y salió de la habitación. Cuando el chico había cerrado la puerta, Rukia suspiró tristemente para sí misma.

Las lágrimas que estaban esperando por caer finalmente se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No podía contener su decepción; finalmente había conseguido aceptar su embarazo, estaba preparada para convertirse en madre en unos cuantos meses...

Pero ahora había perdido el bebé.

Lo había perdido por culpa de un acto de violencia y lo peor de todo era que sus amigos podían tener razón. ¿Y si Grimmjow había planeado ese ataque porque no quería ser padre?

Pero Rukia se rehusó a creerse eso. No importaba lo imbécil que fuera Grimmjow, él nunca intentaría herirla a ella o a su propio hijo. Aún amaba a Grimmjow, lo sabía muy bien, pero su corazón estaba dejando pasar a alguien más en su interior.

Ichigo había estado ahí para ella últimamente y, aunque ella dijera que eran sólo amigos, el lazo que habían formado era mucho más profundo que eso.

Rukia apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, permitiéndole a sus lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Se puso la mano en el estómago… "_Mi bebé no está…" _Se susurró a sí misma.

* * *

-Karin, es tu turno de ayudarme con los platos. –dijo Masaki.

-Claro, mamá. –Yuzu estaba en la cocina preparando la cena de Rukia mientras Ichigo y su padre estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Cómo está Rukia? –preguntó Isshin.

-Mejor, supongo. –dijo Ichigo sin mirar a su padre.

-¿Tú y Rukia sois…? –preguntó Isshin con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sólo amigos. –dijo Ichigo, sintiendo como si estuviera mintiendo.

-Parece que te preocupas mucho por ella; nunca te había visto tan desesperado como para gritarle a tu madre.

-Lo siento, no quería ser grosero con ella, pero estaba inquieto. Me preocupo por ella. –no se dio cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que floreció en sus mejillas, pero Isshin e incluso Yuzu lo vieron. Su hermana le trajo la bandeja con comida.

-¿Puedes llevarle esto a Rukia? –Ichigo asintió y cogió la bandeja. Mientras Ichigo se iba, Yuzu le levantó el pulgar a su padre, entusiasta, y éste le guiñó un ojo, divertido. Ambos intentaron seguir a Ichigo arriba, pero les pararon Masaki y Karin, las dos con los brazos cruzados e impidiéndoles el paso.

-No tan rápido. –dijeron las dos a coro, ceñudas.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Puede que Ichigo confiese su amor! –dijo Isshin emocionado.

-Si lo hace, no necesita a su padre mirando. –dijo Masaki.

Ichigo golpeó suavemente la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La abrió lentamente y entró. Podía ver a Rukia estirada en la cama, respirando fuerte y lentamente.

-Está durmiendo. –se susurró a sí mismo. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche del lado de su cama y la observó dormir.

Vio lo preciosa y tranquila que parecía. Le recordó el día que le dijo que estaba embarazada. Entonces vio el trozo mojado de la almohada. Había estado llorando, pero no le sorprendía. Rukia no quería parecer débil, así que había esperado hasta que no hubiera nadie para dejar salir sus sentimientos.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus labios; eran unos labios rosados, perfectos. Se inclinó para verla mejor. Definitivamente, ella debía ser una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo. Acercó su cara un poco más, cogió aire profundamente y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Entonces la besó dulcemente, expresándolo todo a través de ese simple contacto.

Se echó hacia atrás para verle la expresión, pero permaneció igual. Sonrió para sí mismo y decidió irse. Fue hacia la puerta y, antes de irse, la miró una vez más.

-Buenas noches, Rukia. –dijo Ichigo antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando ésta se cerró completamente, Rukia, con los ojos cerrados, movió la mano y se tocó los labios donde Ichigo la había besado.

-Buenas noches, Ichigo. -dijo Rukia, sonriendo cálidamente.

**FIN**

**Uhhaaaa, su bebé... T_T**

**Bueno, es triste, pero ayuda a Ichigo y Rukia :( **

**Además, creo que Isshin es un poco… bueno… OoC no? :/ qué le vamos a hacer xD**

**El drama de Aizen sucederá en los próximos capítulos, no os preocupéis ;)**

**Siii! Ahora se ve un poco más de romance entre Ichigo y Rukia :DD Ya veréis qué pasa en el siguiente cap *sonrisa …***

**Próximo capítulo: La Familia Kurosaki**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso (o dos) de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


	13. La Familia Kurosaki

**Holaaa~ mis queridísimos fans! (?)**

**Otra semana! Sigo sin creérmelo… xD**

**Bueno, vamos al lío, que (como siempre, parece) no tengo tiempo!**

**Gracias a: **Yeckie** (T_T), **Ghost iv** (ya veraas~), **Ferthebest ia** (lo siento por esa amiga tuya… debe ser muy triste D:), **anika103** (lee más y lo sabras! xD), **Ruki-0408** (adivino: y maas? xD), **BeTtY saku-ruki chan** (ya está en camino! :D), **metitus** (sé que ya no es verde… me gustaba más antes xD), **chidorisagara** (sii! envidiaa~), **karekanoO18** (verdaaad? Es tan kawaiii :3) y **keisi-san** (huy no! No creo que no muera hasta besar a Ichigo apropiadamente xDD y ni después! xD)  
Arigatou gozaimasuu! :D**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

**Let's read! ;D**

_Capítulo 13: La Familia Kurosaki _

Ichigo fue al insituto lentamente escuchando atentamente su iPod. Estaba pensando en Rukia. Su padre decidió la anterior noche que la chica se quedaría con ellos hasta que su familia volviera o hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada. Isshin sugirió que podría volver al instituto el lunes. Sería raro ir sin ella sabiendo que se estaba recuperando, pero estaba contento de que estuviera a salvo.

Rápidamente puso sus cosas en la taquilla y fue hacia su clase. Ichigo gruñó cuando vio un hombre alto esperando delante de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

Grimmjow se volvió para mirarle cuando notó que se acercaba a él. Ichigo paró justo delante del peliazul, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Te piensas mover? –gruñó el chico.

-¿Dónde está Rukia? –preguntó simplemente Grimmjow. Ichigo deseaba fervientemente golpearle en la cara. Estaba seguro que había planeado el ataque a Rukia.

-No lo sé. –mintió él. Grimmjow le estudió de arriba abajo, esperando ver que estaba mintiendo. Sonrió y decidió moverse para dejarle pasar. Ichigo soltó todo el aire que retenía y entró, cerrando de un portazo tras de sí.

Empezó a limpiar la clase, como siempre, sacudiendo y limpiando los borradores. Unos treinta minutos después, la puerta de la clase se abrió. Ichigo levantó la mirada y vio a Grimmjow, bastante cabreado.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó enojado. –Debería estar ya aquí.

Ichigo gruñó y siguió limpiando. Grimmjow se acercó peligrosamente a él, demostrando abiertamente cuánto quería golpearle.

-Si la ves, dile que tengo que hablar con ella. –dijo finalmente. Después de eso, se fue violentamente, cerrando de un portazo. Ichigo no podía evitar cabrearse con él, ¿por qué se preocupaba por Rukia ahora?

sadsafdsfsafa

Masaki entró en la habitación de Rukia con el desayuno. Se sorprendió al verla sentada y mirando por la ventana el precioso cielo azul de las mañanas.

-Buenos días, Rukia. –dijo Masaki, anunciando su presencia.

-Buenos días, señora Kurosaki. –contestó Rukia con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, llámame Masaki. –Rukia asintió y sonrió otra vez mientras Masaki dejaba la bandeja al lado de su cama.

-Muchas gracias. –le agradeció la pelinegra.

-De nada. Tú eres una invitada en ésta casa y una persona muy importante para Ichigo.

Rukia se sonrojó, sorprendida. Inconscientemente, se tocó los labios y recordó el beso que Ichigo le dio la noche pasada. Le gustaba a Ichigo. Eso la hacía feliz, pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de que estaba engañando sentimentalmente a Grimmjow.

-De todos modos, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano? –dijo Masaki, alejándola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, normalmente me levanto así de pronto para ir al instituto. Probablemente mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a despertarse a esta hora. –Masaki asintió entendiéndolo y un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación. Rukia se preguntó qué pensaba Masaki de ella. Una chica de diecisiete años embarazada. Seguramente pensara que era una zorra o algo parecido.

-Debe ser duro perder un bebé de esa forma. –Rukia se sorprendió cuando dijo eso. –Yo amo a todos mis hijos y no imagino una vida sin ellos. –Rukia vio lo triste que estaba cuando decía eso. –Estaba embarazada de Ichigo antes de casarme con mi marido. Mis padres eran muy conservadores y me ordenaron que abortara porque tener un hijo sin estar casada era inmoral. Isshin les convenció; les dijo que se casaría conmigo y que nos daría a nuestro hijo y a mí todo lo que necesitáramos. –Rukia sonrió al oír eso.

-Ichigo se preocupa mucho por ti, Rukia, e incluso si su bebé no fuese suyo, estaba listo para darte lo que necesitaras. –dijo Masaki. –Ese es el hijo que crié. –Masaki le sonrió y se empezó a ir. –Volveré para recoger la bandeja. –dijo la amable mujer antes de cerrar la puerta.

Rukia no podía evitar sonrojarse violentamente al imaginarse a Ichigo siendo el padre de sus hijos. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas? ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de Ichigo o era sólo un capricho?

sadasffsafsagg

-¡SI! ¡HORA DEL ALMUERZO! –gritó Keigo mientras los alumnos se preparaban para comer.

-Hey, Ichigo. –dijo Renji yendo hacia el pupitre de Ichigo. -¿Cómo está Rukia?

-Bien; probablemente estaba durmiendo cuando me fui esta mañana.

-¿Crees que estará bien si voy a verla hoy? –preguntó Renji.

-Ningún problema, eres como familia para ella. –Renji sonrió y ambos salieron de clase. Empezaron a discutir la condición de la pelinegra, pero les interrumpieron.

-¡ABARAI! –oyeron una voz ruda y profunda gritar su nombre. Los dos chicos se volvieron para ver a un cabreado Grimmjow yendo hacia ellos.

-¡¿Dónde está Rukia? –preguntó cogiendo el cuello de la camisa de Renji. Ichigo estaba listo para intervenir, pero Renji le paró mientras miraba fijamente a Grimmjow. Todos los presentes en el hall les miraron, intimidados.

-¿Dónde está? Sé que lo sabes, ¡¿dónde está?

-¿Y por qué coño te preocupas? –le escupió Renji.

-¡Porque soy su novio, te guste o no!

-Entonces sabrías dónde está ahora.

-No me jodas, cabeza de piña. –gruñó Grimmjow. –Te mataré a golpes, ¿sabes? Debes haberle dicho a Rukia que no hable conmigo por nuestro pequeño problema.

-¿Problema? ¡¿Llamas a dejarla embarazada un pequeño problema? –gritó Renji, incapaz de controlar más su furia.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Grimmjow.

-Está a salvo de tipos como tú. –dijo Renji, sonriente.

-¡¿Qué cojones significa eso? –gritó el peliazul. -¡Sólo estás cabreado porque me he estado tirando a tu queridísima mejor amiga todo éste tiempo! –tanto Renji como Ichigo tuvieron suficiente, pero antes de que Ichigo impactara su golpe, Renji se le adelantó. Grimmjow cayó de espaldas, tocándose el labio lleno de sangre y sonriendo. Entonces se lanzó contra Renji, tirándolo al suelo, donde empezaron a lanzar increíbles golpes furiosos.

-¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! –gritaron los estudiantes. Rápidamente, Ichigo intentó agarrar a Renji y tirar de él a la vez que Nnoitra aparecía e intentaba separar a Grimmjow.

-¡No podrás evitar que la vea por siempre! –le gritó Grimmjow a Renji mientras lo arrastraban pasillo abajo. Renji tosió y escupió sangre, gruñendo. Ichigo no podía creerse lo que acababa de ver; Renji no parecía el típico chico violento, pero así entendió lo protector que era con Rukia.

-¿Estás bien, Renji? –preguntó el pelinaranja mientras examinaba las heridas del otro chico. Éste simplemente asintió. Ichigo le ayudó a levantarse y le llevó a la enfermería.

safdsafasfsafasf

-Entonces, supongo que todos habéis oído ya lo que le ha pasado a Rukia. –le dijo Momo a sus amigos. Tatsuki, Orihime, Shuhei, Uryu, Chad, Izuru, Keigo, Mizuiro, Kiyone y Nemu estaban en la azotea, escuchando a Momo.

-A causa de la pelea, probablemente todo el mundo ha empezado a esparcir rumores sobre Rukia, pero yo os diré qué está pasando realmente. –Momo cogió aire y explicó lo del corto embarazo de Rukia y el ataque. Después les dijo dónde estaba y su estado actual.

-Pobre Rukia… -dijo Orihime con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Crees que podremos ir a verla? –preguntó Keigo seriamente. Era la primera vez que todos le veían tan serio.

-Tengo que preguntarle a Ichigo, pero creo que a ella le gustaría la compañía. –replicó Momo. Todos tenían expresiones tristes en sus rostros.

-¿Crees realmente que Grimmjow está detrás de esto? –preguntó Mizuiro.

-Rukia no cree que fuera él. –gruñó la pequeña chica.

-¿Quién más podría hacerle eso? –dijo Shuhei, irritado. Entonces recordó algo. -¿Alguien ha visto a Rangiku?

-No. Intenté buscarla, pero una de las animadoras me dijo que no había venido al instituto. –respondió Tatsuki. Momo y Shuhei llegaron a la conclusión de que aún debe sentirse culpable por lo que le ha pasado a Rukia.

-¿Sabes lo que le va a pasar a Renji? –le preguntó Tatsuki a Momo.

-Ichigo me dijo que probablemente le suspenderían un tiempo, pero la profesora Urahara va a hablar con el director para reducir el castigo.

-¿Y Grimmjow? –preguntó Kiyone.

-Seguramente le echarán del equipo de fútbol. –dijo Shuhei sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Bueno, creo que… ¡deberíamos ir todos a ver a Rukia! –dijo Orihime, saltando alegremente. Momo asintió.

-Le encantaría. Seguro.

sadadsafafssafasf

-Bienvenida, señorita Rangiku. –dijo Isshin mientras hacía pasar a la joven. -¿Vienes a ver a Rukia?

-Uh… no. –dijo rápidamente. Isshin miró a la pobre chica; parecía como si no hubiera dormido. –Sólo necesito saber cómo está.

-Bueno, también podrías entrar y preguntárselo tú misma. –insistió él. Rangiku negó con la cabeza.

-No, sólo quiero saber cómo está.

-Está mejorando; todo le debe doler menos que ayer. –la informó Isshin a regañadientes. Rangiku hizo una reverencia, se lo agradeció y se marchó rápidamente. Isshin supuso que debía saber qué le pasó a Rukia y se sentía algo culpable por eso. Cerró la puerta y fue a ver a Rukia.

-¿Puedo entrar? –dijo después de golpear suavemente la puerta.

-Claro. –dijo Rukia. Estaba sentada en la cama con un cuaderno sobre el regazo y un lápiz en la mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó el hombre. La chica sonrió.

-Mejor, gracias.

Rukia amaba la familia Kurosaki. Eran muy alegres y se portaban genial con ella. En realidad se sentía como en casa, incluso aunque sólo había pasado una noche, podía decir lo fantástica que era la familia.

-¿Cómo fue el cuestionario? –le preguntó Isshin a Rukia, de pie a su lado.

-Bien, supongo. –dijo ella jugueteando con un bolígrafo. Isshin había decidido que Rukia debería hacer una denuncia a la policía. Éstos le preguntaron qué había pasado, pero la chica se negó a dar respuestas porque quería hablar con Rangiku antes de decirle nada a la policía.

-Rukia, quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, nosotros daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte. –le dijo Isshin. Rukia no podía creer lo generosa que era ésa familia. –Pareces ser importante para nuestro hijo, lo que significa que eres importante para nosotros. –Rukia se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Les había dicho Ichigo a su familia que le gustaba?

-Gracias, señor Kurosaki.

-¡Por favor! ¡Eres mi futura nuera, llámame papá! –dijo él, sonriendo pícaramente. Rukia le miró sorprendida.

-Uhmm… ¿vale? –después de que Isshin saltara alegre por la habitación, se giró hacia ella y habló.

-He oído que tu hermano es Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Sí, lo es. –dijo la pelinegra. -¿Le conoces? –le preguntó, intentando averiguar por qué le había mencionado eso de la nada.

-Él es el que dona fondos para el hospital general, donde yo solía trabajar. –explicó él.

-¿Por qué no trabajas ahí ahora?

-El señor Kuchiki no nos dejaba tratar a pacientes que no tenían seguro médico ni recursos económicos suficientes, pero yo no creía que eso estuviera bien y los traté de todos modos. Me despidió por haberlo hecho gratuitamente. –dijo Isshin, con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento, señor Kurosaki. Mi hermano puede ser muy estricto y…

-Está bien, Rukia, de verdad. No me gustaba el ambiente del hospital, no se sentía cogedor ni nada parecido, así que convertí mi casa en una clínica. En realidad me gusta más, puedo conocer a mis pacientes así, como a ti. –siguió el hombre, con una sonrisa mucho más alegre. Rukia asintió, comprendiendo. Entonces el móvil de Isshin empezó a sonar.

-¡Hey, Ichigo! –saludó Isshin efusivamente. El corazón de Rukia empezó a latir ferozmente ante la mención del nombre del chico. –¡Ahora mismo estaba hablando con la preciosa Rukia, nuestra casi tercera hija!

Isshin escuchó mientras Ichigo le explicaba la situación, ignorando sus comentarios.

-A mí no me importa, pero puedo preguntárselo a Rukia.

Rukia levantó la cabeza, atenta, preguntándose qué era lo que Ichigo quería.

-Ichigo dice que tus amigos del instituto quieren verte, pero depende de ti si quieres verles o no. –Rukia no estaba segura de cuántos amigos eran esos, pero no le importaba.

-Por mí está bien.

-Perfecto, hijo. –dijo Isshin, volviendo a la otra conversación. -¡Tráelos a todos~!

Asdadsafsafsafsafasf

-¡RUKIA! –un montón de adolescentes invadieron la habitación de Rukia. Momo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, Shuhei, Kegio, Mizuiro, Chad, Kiyone, Nemu, Uryu e Izuru estaban apelotonados en el centro de la habitación. Ichigo sonrió y le regaló a Rukia una silenciosa disculpa por haber traído tanta gente.

-Bueno, chicos, intentad no ser muy ruidosos. Yo me tengo que ir. –dijo Ichigo.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Rukia incapaz de ocultar su desilusión. Shuhei y Renji observaron su conversación atentamente.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero volveré antes de cenar. –dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. Rukia asintió e Ichigo sallió de la abarrotada habitación.

-Rukia, ¿cómo te sientes? –dijo Keigo arrodillado a su lado. Rukia se rió.

-Estoy bien, Keigo.

-¿Duele mucho? –preguntó Momo, preocupada. Nunca había visto a esos dos de esa manera; siempre estaban bromeando y riendo a su alrededor.

-Me siento mejor, de verdad. Lo prometo. –estaba ya cansada de responder esa pregunta.

-¡Rukia! –lloró Kiyone, abrazando a Rukia dolorosamente. –No puedo creer que te haya pasado esto… –Rukia suavemente se separó de ella, dolorida. Cuando Kiyone se dio cuenta de que le hacía daño, se retiró inmediatamente. –Lo siento. –dijo la chica, con una mano en la cabeza y avergonzada.

-Espero que te sientas mejor. –le oyó decir la chica a Chad. Normalmente nunca le oía hablar; estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Gracias, Chad. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rukia miró a Renji y vio las heridas de su casa. Se rió cuando le vio.

-¿Tatsuki te pateó el trasero otra vez? –bromeó ella.

-No. En realidad, se lo hizo Grimmjow. –dijo Uryu.

-Cállate, cuatro ojos. –gruñó Renji. Miró a Rukia y vio la mirada reprobatoria con la que le miraba.

-¿Qué? –gritó Renji.

-¿Por qué demonios te has peleado con Grimmjow? –preguntó Rukia impaciente.

-Porque me molestaba verle.

-Vamos a ver, dime la verdad. Probablemente tenía algo que ver conmigo, ¿verdad? –Renji no contestó, sólo tosió. –Mierda, Renji, te dije que él no me hizo esto.

-No me importa; no voy a dejar que se acerque a ti. –dijo Renji. Shuhei e Izuru asintieron, dándole la razón.

-Mira, Rukia, sólo están preocupados. Todos lo estamos. –dijo Orihime. –Pero también estamos aliviados de que estés bien y… -le costó decirlo. Todos querían decirlo, pero temían cómo iba a reaccionar la pelinegra. –y… sentimos lo de tu bebé.

A Rukia se le rompió el corazón al recordar a su bebé _no nacido_ que había perdido, pero no podía llorar; más no.

-Gracias, chicos, por venir y preocuparos tanto. Tengo mucha suerte de teneros a todos en mi vida. –dijo Rukia.

Todos se quedaron más o menos una hora, hablando como si fuera la hora del almuerzo en la azotea.

-Keigo y yo tenemos que irnos, su hermana nos va a hacer la cena. –dijo Mizuiro. Keigo corrió y abrazó a Rukia, a lo que ésta le sonrió.

-Te amo, Ru-ooof! –era _eso_ lo que dijo Keigo antes de que Tatsuki le estrellara contra la puerta.

Diez minutos más tarde, Kiyone también debía irse.

-Te acompañaré a casa. –se ofreció Izuru. Éste besó a Rukia en la mejilla y Kiyone la abrazó; después se fueron. Uryu y Nemu se marcharon no mucho tiempo después

-Debería irme. Espero que vuelvas al instituto pronto. –dijo Chad antes de irse. Rukia asintió y se despidió.

-Supongo que yo también debería irme. –dijo Shuhei. –Momo, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? –ésta, que estaba sentada al lado de la pelinegra, levantó la mirada.

-No, creo que me quedaré un rato más.

-Hey, ¿crees que nos podrías llevar a Renji y a mí a mi casa? –preguntó Tatsuki.

-¿Renji va a ir a tu casa? –preguntó Rukia, divertida. Renji y Tatsuki se sonrojaron inmediatamente.

-Bueno, ya que Hisana no está en la ciudad, necesito un sitio para cenar. –explicó Renji, aún sonrojado.

-Sí, claro. –dijo Rukia, sarcásticamente.

-Vámonos, Renji. –dijo Tatsuki empujándole. –Adiós, Rukia. –dijeron ambos al unísono.

Orihime y Momo se quedaron en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te fue la mañana, Rukia? –preguntó la última.

-Estuvo bien; los padres de Ichigo son geniales. –contestó ésta.

-Lo son. La señora Kurosaki siempre está sonriendo y el señor Kurosaki siempre está en estado hiperactivo, es muy divertido. –dijo Orihime.

-Me alegro de que te estés quedando con ellos. –dijo Momo sonriendo. –Y tú e Ichigo parecéis muy cercanos.

-Sé qué estás insinuando, pero te recuerdo que tengo novio, Momo. –dijo Rukia. Aunque ésta también sabía que mentiría si dijera que Ichigo y ella _sólo_ eran amigos.

-Entonces, ¿Ichigo y tú no estáis juntos? –preguntó Orihime. Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, vaya. Pues supongo que él puede volver a salir con Yuki otra vez. –dijo la pelinaranja. Automáticamente Rukia se interesó por lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Yuki? –dijo Rukia, angustiada. -¿Por qué dices eso? –Momo no sabía quien era esa tal Yuki, pero podría decir que a Rukia no le gustaba el hecho de que Ichigo pudiera estar con ella.

-Les vi en el parque. En realidad, estaba feliz. –dijo Orihime. Rukia podía sentir un extraño sentimiento en el corazón. ¿Estaba realmente celosa? Ichigo no era su novio así que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, pero le gustaba pensar que ella era la única que le podía hacer feliz. Permaneció en silencio mientras Orihime hablaba sobre lo que había hecho ese día.

Entonces Yuzu abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Hola, Orihime! –la saludó la pequeña alegremente.

-Hola, Yuzu. Hacía mucho que no te veía. –le contestó la pelinaranja.

-Chicas, ¿os apetecen unas galletas? –preguntó Yuzu. Las tres chicas levantaron la vista al unísono ante la palabra _galletas_.

-¿Están listas? –preguntó Momo.

-No, empezaré a hacerlas ahora. –dijo Yuzu. -Mi madre ha salido a comprar para la cena.

-¿Por qué no bajamos todas y te ayudamos? –sugirió Rukia. Todas la miraron extrañadas por su sugerencia.

-¿Estás segura que podrás? –preguntó Momo. Rukia se rió.

-No estoy paralítica, Momo. –lentamente sacó las piernas fuera de la cama, apoyó los pies en el frío suelo y se levantó. Le dolió un poco el cuerpo, pero caminó de todos modos.

-Por favor, no te sobre esfuerces, Rukia. –le suplicó Yuzu.

-Estoy bien. ¡Vayamos a hacer galletas! –dijo Rukia alegremente, con un poco más de energía.

Las cuatro bajaron las escaleras. Karin se unió a ellas en la cocina. Rukia no pudo permanecer de pie durante mucho rato, así que se sentó y las ayudó desde ahí.

-¿Tenéis pareja para el baile de bienvenida? –les preguntó la pelinegra mientras se comía ávidamente una galleta.

-Bueno, al final he decidido ir con mi vecino, Toushiro. –contestó Momo.

-¿En serio? –dijo Rukia. Automáticamente se sintió mal, ya que Izuru le había contado que le pediría a Momo para ir con él y sobre cómo se sentía respecto a ella.

-¿Y qué hay contigo, Orihime? –preguntó Momo. La mencionada se tensó ante la pregunta.

-Bueno… -dijo ella, inquieta. –de alguna manera, Ulquiorra me lo pidió. –las dos chicas adolescentes casi cayeron de la sorpresa e impresión.

-¿Él hizo qué? –le preguntó Rukia.

-Me pidió que fuera con él al baile. –repitió ella. –Pero si crees que es una mala idea, entonces no voy a ir.

-¿Por qué no deberías ir? –dijo Rukia, sorprendida otra vez.

-Bueno, no sé si le odias o algo.

-No lo hago. Es un chico problemático, pero no es un bastardo de corazón de hielo. –Orihime estaba contenta de saber que Rukia le aprobaba. Yuzu vio que Rukia no dijo con quién iba a ir ella.

-¿Y tú, Rukia? –le preguntó la pequeña.

-Oh, no sé si voy a ir. –dijo Rukia, intentando evitar la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Será divertido, tienes que ir! –dijo Momo. –Ese idiota tiene que pedíryelo.

-No me importa si Grimmjow me lleva. No me apetece ir a una fiesta, no estoy de humor. –contestó Rukia tristemente. Yuzu se sintió mas por ella; decidió que haría que Ichigo la invitara a ir con él.

-Oh, Rukia, casi me olvido. Hisana me llamó. –dijo Momo. Automáticamente ésta se empezó a preocupar.

-No te preocupes. Le dije que tu teléfono no funcionaba así que no podías llamarla, pero cree que estás conmigo. –Rukia suspiró, aliviada.

-La verdad, tampoco sé dónde está mi móvil. –dijo Rukia decaída.

asdsffgasdgasda

-Adiós, chicas. –se despidió Masaki cuando Momo y Orihime finalmente se fueron. Rukia y Yuzu estaban ocupadas en la cocina limpiando los platos. A Rukia le gustaba. Ichigo había llegado a casa justo a la hora de cenar y Momo y Orihime aceptaron quedarse , y Masaki le dio a Orihime más comida para que se la llevara a su casa para su hermano.

-Rukia, por favor, ve a descansar. Nosotras terminaremos de limpiar. –dijo Masaki. Rukia asintió y sonrió. Sabía que si intentaba ayudar, Masaki no se lo permitiría. Le encantaba lo amable que era la mujer.

-Ichigo, acompáñala a su habitación. –le dijo a su hijo, con un tono que no admitía discusión alguna. Yuzu y Karin sonrieron para sí mismas, ya que sabían que su madre quería que Ichigo y Rukia tuvieran tiempo a solas.

-Claro. –como fuera, Rukia se puso nerviosa. Casi no había hablado con Ichigo durante la cena, incluso aunque se hubieran sentado juntos. Todos se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, incluido Ichigo, pero éste lo ignoró.

Rukia aún pensaba en lo que Orihime le había dicho. ¿Ichigo aún estaba enamorado de Yuki? ¿Habían arreglado las cosas y habían vuelto?

Ichigo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rukia y ésta entró, deseando que él se fuera. Pero Ichigo empezó a preguntarse por qué la chica estaba siendo tan fría y callada.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Rukia suspiró, irritada, y se sentó en la cama.

-Estoy bien. Me gustaría que la gente dejara de preguntar eso. –podía sentir cómo el dolor volvía a su cuerpo; nota mental: tomar sus analgésicos, porque eran lo único que mantenía ese dolor a raya.

-Rukia, ¿va todo bien? –ésta se volvió para ver su preocupada expresión. No podía evitar sentirse débil ante esa expresión.

-Estoy bien, te lo prometo. –dijo ella, sonriendo tristemente.

Ichigo cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. El corazón de la chica empezó a despotricar en cuanto pudo oler a Ichigo. Su presencia le dio calidez.

-Vi a Yuki ayer. –dijo él de repente. El corazón desbocado de Rukia se congeló ante la mención del nombre de la chica.

-¿D-De v-verdad? –mentalmente se abofeteó por estar tan asustada.

-Sí, y finalmente escuché lo que me tenía que decir.

-¿Y eso era…?

-Se disculpó y me explicó su relación con el otro chico, pero la mayor parte de nuestra conversación se centró en ti. –Rukia se sorprendió al oír eso.

-¿En mí?

-Sí. Aparentemente he cambiado mucho y creo que es porque te conocí. –explicó Ichigo, muy seriamente. Rukia podía sentir cómo se sonrojaba. –Gracias, Rukia. –dijo el chico sonriendo cálidamente. Rukia, que se había quedado sin palabras, sonrió ampliamente.

-Supongo que debería irme, tengo deberes y me tengo que levantar temprano mañana. –dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la cama. De repente, sin pensarlo, Rukia le agarró del brazo y tiró de él. Acercó sus labios a su oreja y susurró: _"Gracias, Ichigo."_ y entonces le besó en la mejilla. Ichigo se sonrojó y, rápidamente, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Bueno… –dijo Rukia estirando sus brazos. – tengo sueño, buenas noches. –dijo Rukia, juguetona, mientras se volvía, estirada en la cama, y sonreía para sí misma pensando en el ojimiel. Ichigo no pudo mover un músculo hasta un minuto después, aún paralizado por el beso, pero finalmente se recuperó y se rió, dándole las buenas noches.

Ichigo volvió a su habitación y vio un teléfono pequeño vibrando en su escritorio. Era de Rukia. Mientras la chica dormía la otra noche, Hisana llamó, pero Ichigo sabía que Rukia no quería molestar a su hermana o a Byakuya.

Pero la persona que llamaba en ese momento hizo que la sangre de Ichigo hirviera. Era Grimmjow. Ichigo apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en el cajón.

adafsafsdgfsadf

-Mierda, no me contesta. –gruñó Grimmjow a punto de tirar su teléfono móvil.

-Entonces, te han echado del equipo de fútbol. –le dijo Ulquiorra, ambos fuera del apartamento del peliazul, ignorando completamente el último comentario de su amigo.

-No viniste aquí a hablar sobre eso, así que ¿qué es lo que quieres? –le escupió Grimmjow.

-Aizen quiere su dinero. –dijo Ulquiorra simplemente.

-¡No lo tengo!

-Bueno, entonces ten cuidado. Tiende a ser bastante… _creativo_ con sus castigos.

-¡Aizen me importa una mierda, sólo ayúdame a encontrar a Rukia! Lo intenté yendo a su casa, pero está vacía.

-Creo que podría estar en Kyoto. Llamé a su casa y eso es lo que dice el contestador. –dijo Ulquiorra, calmado como siempre. –Eso tiene más sentido que golpear a uno de sus amigos.

-¡Pues la necesito aquí ahora! –dijo Grimmjow frustrado. Necesitaba proteger a Rukia y al bebé, porque Aizen heriría a cualquiera del que Grimmjow se preocupara.

-¿Cuándo empezó a sentir algo así el omnipotente y todopoderoso Grimmjow? –preguntó Ulquiorra, aburrido.

-¡Cállate!

**FIN**

**Aizen aparecera proontoo~**

**D:**

**Bueno… Grimmjow se preocupa por Rukia! ****Quiero decir, quien no, tiene una personalidad genial :) es mi personaje femenino favorito! (aunque compite con Yoruichi :3)**

**El siguiente cap será de Ichigo y Rukia~ (:D) y veremos un par de personajes que no salían desde hace un tiempo :D**

**Siguiente capítulo: Yo Estoy Contigo**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso (o dos) de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


	14. Yo Estoy Contigo

**Holaaa~! :D**

**Cómo va esooo? :) Qué pena, se me ha pasado una semana… exámenes, exámenes~T_T (hoy he hecho uno de matemáticas… ù_ú)**

**Adivináis? Sí, rápido, que no tengo tiempo! xD**

**Gracias a: **Ghost iv** (no te preocupes, ya pasara, ya pasara… xD), **metitus **(yo hago lo que sea para distrerme! No puede acabar asi! D:),** keisi-san** (me vas a matar xD), **my194** (gracias x el review! :) ), **Ruki-0408** (verdad? :D si esque lo amo! xD), **shyta **(te lo leiste? O_O), **chidorisagara **(me encantó Renji en esa parte :3)****i **Kurosak, Kari** (jejeje x3x3), **Linne Malfoy Felton** (ya… yo también soy nueva xD), **karekanoO18 **(siiii! Es horribleee! NECESITO que pase YA la semana! xD) y **Ferthebest-ia** (ahí, ahí! Rukia necesita nuestro apoyo! … no durante mucho tiempo … muahaha!)  
Arigatou gozaimasuu! :D**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

**Let's read! ;D  
**

_Capítulo 14: Yo Estoy Contigo _

Rukia pasó el viernes y el sábado con la familia Kurosaki.

El viernes, Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin fueron a clases. Rukia acabó ayudando a limpiar la casa a Masaki. Al principio, la mujer rehusó su ayuda porque no quería que Rukia se hiciera daño, pero ésta insistió. Ichigo tenía que trabajar por la tarde, así que esperó por Yuzu y Karin. La pelinegra y la pequeña de las Kurosaki terminaron viendo capítulos repetidos de Chappy mientras Karin jugaba al fútbol afuera con Isshin. Momo, Renji, Shuhei y Orihime vinieron a visitarla, y a continuación la acostumbrada escandalosa y divertida cena.

Ichigo y Rukia se comportaron como si sólo fueran amigos, ignorando lo que había pasado. Ambos tenían miedo de dar el primer paso.

El sábado, Ichigo tenía que trabajar otra vez, y esa vez la mayor parte del día. Masaki decidió sacar a Rukia, Karin y Yuzu por ahí durante el día. Las chicas primero fueron a ver una película de miedo en los cines. A Karin y a Rukia les encantó, aunque Masaki y Yuzu… bueno… tuvieron un poco de _miedo_. También fueron a comprar, para la desgracia de Karin. Yuzu y Rukia alquilaron un DVD de Chappy para ver esa noche. Más tarde fueron al parque, donde Karin y Rukia jugaron al fútbol. La pequeña se sorprendió al saber que Rukia jugaba en la escuela media. Las chicas volvieron a casa y Masaki empezó a preparar la cena, y Rukia preguntó si podía ayudar, alegre. Nemu y Uryu trajeron unos cuantos vestidos que el chico había hecho para ella.

Ichigo volvió y la noche sucedió igual que la anterior. El chico se sentía mal, ya que no pasaba mucho tiempo con Rukia porque estaba siempre trabajando, así que planeó una sorpresa para ella.

El domingo por la mañana, Ichigo se levantó bostezando. Finalmente tenía un día libre y planeaba pasarlo con Rukia. Miró su reloj, eran las 10:50 h. Decidió ir a despertar a Rukia.

Fue a su habitación y llamó a la puerta suavemente.

-_Entra_. –oyó que decía la chica. Ichigo abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Rukia tendida en la cama, mirándole.

-Hey. –fue todo lo que Ichigo pudo pensar qué decir. Habían pasado un par de días desde su inocente beso, y le apetecía enormemente pasar el día con ella. Rukia pestañeó, viendo a Ichigo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, nervioso.

-Buenos días, fresita. –dijo ella sonriendo. Ichigo frunció el ceño ante su _apodo_.

-Levántate, enana. Vamos a salir. –dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos. Rukia suspiró y se sentó.

-¿No tienes que trabajar?

-No. ¡Ahora levántate y vístete! –gritó él. Rukia le sacó la lengua y él sonrió. –Date prisa, pequeñaja. –dijo Ichigo, cerrando la puerta para evitar la almohada que Rukia le tiraba.

Rápidamente la chica se duchó y se vistió, poniéndose un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una cinta ancha que le rodeaba la cintura. Sonrió mientras se miraba en el espejo. _Ojalá a Ichigo le guste._

Rukia se encontró con el chico en la cocina unos treinta minutos después. Ichigo sonrió cuando entró. Estaba preciosa.

-Vale, entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? –preguntó la chica, fingiendo que aún estaba enfadada con él.

-Bueno, pequeña señorita Gruñona, vamos a pasar el día fuera. No me preguntes dónde, sólo cállate y sígueme.

Rukia hizo un mohín y puso los ojos en blanco. "Fresita." Murmuró flojo para que no le oyera. Ichigo le cogió de la mano, sorprendiéndola.

-Vamos. –dijo el chico sonriendo. Rukai se sonrojó y asintió mientras le seguía, saliendo por la puerta principal.

Ichigo y Rukia caminaron de esa manera, sujetando sus manos, por las calles de Karakura. Ichigo no quería dejar ir su mano, incluso ante el pensamiento de que se estaba poniendo nervioso, y lo sabía. Rukia lo disfrutó mucho. Sabía que estaba mal que le gustara, pero sentía algo por Ichigo y era consciente de eso. Ahora mismo, Grimmjow era lo más alejado que había en su mente.

La chica se sorprendió cuando llegaron a su destino. Era la tienda de Urahara.

-Ichigo, por favor, no me digas que me mentiste. –dijo Rukia, soltando su mano. –Creí que no tenías que trabajar.

-No tengo que hacerlo. –dijo el chico.

-Entonces ¿por qué estamos…? –se interrumpió cuando oyó a Urahara gritar su nombre y salir corriendo de su tienda con los brazos abiertos. Cogió su pequeño cuerpo y la abrazó hasta casi estrangularla. – ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que estéis bien, mi cliente preferida y mi gran trabajador!

-No sabía que estuvieras tan preocupado, pero ¿puedes bajarme? –susurró Rukia, ansiosa por recuperar el aire perdido. Ichigo gruñó un "Vas a ahogarla…", y Urahara sonrió y la dejó en el suelo, para el alivio de la pequeña. Pronto, Jinta y Ururu llegaron y le sonrieron.

-Señorita Rukia, ¿cómo está? –preguntó tímidamente Ururu. Rukia le acarició suavemente la cabeza y sonrió.

-Voy bien, gracias.

-Esa naranja buna-para-nada debería haberte protegido. –le dijo Jinta a Rukia. Ichigo gruñó en respuesta.

-No es culpa de fresita. –dijo la chica bromeando. El ojimiel puso los ojos en blando, pero no contestó.

-Bueno, por favor, Rukia, entra. Estábamos a punto de comer _brunch_. –dijo Urahara.

-¿_Brunch_?

-Sí, -contestó otra voz; era Yoruichi. –le dijimos a Ichigo que te trajera al _brunch_, así podríamos verte por fin.

-Gracias, señora Urahara. –dijo Rukia, inclinándose.

-Deja de ser tan formal conmigo, Rukia, llámame Yoruichi. Ahora vámonos dentro a comer. –dijo la mujer antes de entrar en la tienda. 

* * *

-¿Ulquiorra Schiffer? –preguntó Tatsuki. Ella y Orihime estaban en el centro comercial de Karakura, de compras. Tatsuki estaba ahí por calzado deportivo y Orihime para comprarse un vestido para el baile de bienvenida.

-Sí, me lo pidió el miércoles. –dijo la pelinaranja. Había olvidado completamente decirle a Tatsuki que Ulquiorra le había invitado a ir con él al baile.

-¿De verdad vas a ir con él?

-Supongo; quiero decir, no creo que sea malo. –dijo la chica tímidamente.

-Sólo ten cuidado, Hime. Da miedo.

-Pensaba lo mismo de Ichigo antes, pero ya no creo que de miedo. –se justificó su amiga.

-Supongo… -dijo Tatsuki, insegura. Ambas chicas entraron a una tienda de ropa formal. Orihime estaba nerviosa y contenta de salir de compras finalmente. En cambio, Tatsuki se sentía fuera de lugar; nunca había comprado en lugares como ese antes.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir al baile?

-Sí. –dijo la pelinegra mirando algunos vestidos.

-¿Alguien te lo ha pedido? –preguntó Orihime, con una mirada pícara.

-Renji me invitó anoche. –murmuró Tatsuki. La otra chica miró a su amiga sorprendida pero contenta.

-¡¿Lo hizo? ¿Cuándo?

-Anoche. Fuimos al cine y…

-¿En una cita? –preguntó Orihime, emocionada.

-¡No! Fui con Renji, Shuhei e Ikkaku, del club de kárate. Vimos una película de acción.

-Oh… -dijo Orihime, decepcionada.

-De todos modos, Renji me lo pidió mientras estábamos haciendo cola para comprar palomitas. –dijo sonrojándose. Su amiga se alegró de nuevo, contenta por ella.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, sabía que os gustabais.

-¡No nos gustamos! –exclamó Tatsuki. –Sólo somos amigos que van a ir a un baile juntos.

-Claaaroo. –dijo Orihime, sarcásticamente. –Ahora vamos a encontrarte el vestido perfecto. –dijo la chica, arrastrando a Tatsuki hacia la sección rosa.

-¡No, Orihime, sabes que odio el rosa! 

* * *

-El brunch estaba delicioso, Tessai. –dijo Rukia alegremente mientras Ururu recogía su plato.

-Gracias, señorita Kuchiki.

-No me llames así, preferiría que me llamaras Rukia. –Tessai asintió y ayudó a Ururu a lavar los platos.

-Gracias por la comida, pero deberíamos empezar a irnos. –dijo Ichigo, levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Dónde te llevas a mi preciada estudiante? –preguntó juguetona Yoruichi, sonriendo.

-Eso no te incumbe. –dijo el chico, irritado amigablemente.

-Bueno, pero por favor, no te aproveches de mi cliente favorita. –dijo Urahara sonriente. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco y cogió a Rukia de la mano, levantándola de la mesa y arrastrándola fuera de la tienda. Rukia se despidió efusivamente de todos con la mano mientras el chico tiraba de ella. Cuando estuvieron en la calle, la chica se soltó.

-Puedo caminar ahora. –dijo Rukia, un poco molesta.

-Lo siento, pero esos dos siempre están pensando en cosas pervertidas. –Rukia le miró de una manera un poco extraña, pero ya no estaba enfadada.

-Entonces, ¿ahora qué viene?

-Es una sorpresa. –le tendió la mano y la miró. Rukia sonrió y la cogió cálidamente. 

* * *

Grimmjow oyó el timbre de su puerta y rápidamente se levantó. Cogió su bate metálico y fue hacia la puerta. Caminó lentamente, acercándose para mirar por la mirilla. Suspiró, molesto, cuando vio el pelo rubio. Abrió la puerta y miró a Halibel, que llevaba un vestido muy corto y sonreía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó el peliazul, aburrido. Halibel sólo sonrió juguetona y fue hacia él seductoramente.

-Te he echado de menos, Grimmjow… -dijo mientras apoyaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Creí que habíamos acordado que me llamarías antes de venir. –dijo el chico, apartándole las delgadas extremidades. Halibel le miró, primero confusa y después enfadada.

-No veo porqué. No has visto a Rukia desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad?

El labio de Grimmjow tembló por un momento ante la mención de su nombre. Aún no la había visto ni hablado con ella desde que supo que estaba embarazada. Halibel notó que Grimmjow estaba pensando en algo profundamente y decidió intervenir. Aprovechó la oportunidad y le metió la mano por los pantalones. Él saltó y la apartó violentamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Grimmjow? Ahora ya deberíamos estar haciéndolo en tu cama. –cuestionó Halibel. Grimmjow levantó una ceja.

-¿Eres estúpida? Sólo te estoy usando por el sexo. Si no quiero montármelo contigo, ¡entonces vete y déjame en paz!

Halibel no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Éste era el hombre del que se había enamorado. Sabía que la estaba utilizando sólo por el sexo, pero había deseado que aprendiera a amarla.

-¿Es por esa maldita Rukia? –preguntó la rubia, enfadada.

-¡Sí! Sé que has oído los rumores. Me han echado del equipo de fútbol.

-Eso es por lo que estoy aquí. Quiero consolarte. –dijo Halibel tristemente.

-¿También oíste que Rukia tendrá un bebé mío? –preguntó furioso. -¡No puedo traer un niño a este mundo! –la chica levantó la cabeza al oír eso.

-No tienes que hacerlo. –dijo alegremente. Grimmjow la miró como si estuviera loca. –Rukia no arruinará nunca más tu vida.

-¿Qué cojones significa eso?

-Nel y yo nos encargamos de eso personalmente. No te tienes que preocupar por el bebé. –explicó Halibel. Grimmjow la miró, completamente loco de ira. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero sí que Nel y Halibel estaban realmente mal de la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con que os encargasteis de eso? –preguntó, con la voz peligrosamente grave y silenciosa.

-Nel y yo atacamos a Rukia y le dimos nuestra propia _marca_ de aborto. –concluyó Halibel. Grimmjow podía sentir hervir su sangre y su mano temblando violentamente.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó el chico. Halibel cayó, sorprendida, de espaldas.

-¿ESTÁS JODIDAMENTE LOCA? –le gritó. Halibel, que ahora estaba en el suelo, temblaba de miedo.

-Creí que esto era lo que querías. Nos aseguramos de que perdía el bebé, estaba sangrando de 'ahí' y todo… -Halibel se interrumpió cuando sintió una gran mano que la golpeaba a través de la cara.

La chica se cubrió la mejilla, sumida en el dolor con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

-Pero, Grimmjow…

-Vete. –dijo con la voz débil otra vez.

-Pero tienes que creerme; ¡hice esto porque te amo!

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS, JODER! –gritó él, fuera de sus casillas. Halibel dejó caer sus lágrimas, se levantó y salió corriendo de su apartamento. Él se quedó ahí, respirando fuertemente.

_¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Rukia AHORA!_

* * *

-¿La playa? –preguntó Rukia cuando vio su destino arenoso.

-Sí, ¿te gusta? –le dijo el chico. Rukia asintió mientras paseaba. La playa era preciosa. Rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y corrió por la arena alegremente. Ichigo sonrió y la imitó. La chica fue hacia el mar y dejó que las olas le atrapar, sólo para que, después, la liberaran de su agarre acuático. Sonrió ante la noción del mar en sus pies y el sol en su piel. Rápidamente Ichigo fue hacia ella, corriendo, la agarró por la cintura y cayeron los dos al mar, de espaldas.

-Fresita cabezahueca. –dijo Rukia, riéndose a carcajadas. Ichigo sonrió y empezó a atacarla, lanzándole agua. Rukia no pudo dejar de reír mientras jugaban juntos en el agua.

Estuvieron ahí unas dos horas, tirándose arena y jugando a lucha libre en el mar. Se insultaron y se volvieron a insultar. Pero siguieron sonriendo.

Rukia sintió que era fácil hacerlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Le encantaba estar con Ichigo, era realmente feliz entonces. No quería que terminara nunca.

Eventualmente se cansaron, e Ichigo tendió una manta, donde colapsaron y descansaron. Respiraron fuertemente, en sus ropas mojadas, pero felices. Rukia miró a Ichigo, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Apoyó su cabeza en el ancho hombro del chico. Ichigo, sorprendido, la miró, pero sonrió y pasó su cálido brazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Rukia y la atrajo hacia sí. Se quedaron así hasta que Rukia, cómoda por la calidez del chico, se quedó dormida en sus brazos. 

* * *

-Hola, residencia Hinamori. –dijo la madre de Momo, contestando al teléfono de casa.

-Hola, soy Hisana. Siento llamar al teléfono fijo, pero Rukia no coge el móvil y quería que supiera que Byakuya y yo hemos vuelto a casa.

-¿Vuelto? ¿Fuisteis a algún lado?

-Sí, a Kyoto, a un funeral. ¿No os dijo Rukia por qué se estaba quedando en vuestra casa? –preguntó Hisana, extrañada.

-Rukia no ha estado aquí, sino en la clínica Kurosaki, recuperándose.

-¿Recuperándose? –dijo Hisana, dejando caer el teléfono. -¡BYAKUYA! –llamó la mujer a su marido.

Byakuya rápidamente acudió cuando oyó el grito.

-¿Qué pasa, Hisana?

-¡Tenemos que ir a la clínica Kurosaki ahora! –dijo ella, preocupada. Byakuya miró a su mujer. Se volvió hacia la chica ahí de pie, mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Rukia? –les preguntó la chica.

-No te preocupes, vamos a por ella ahora. –dijo Hisana, yendo hacia la puerta.

-Quédate en casa y no le abras la puerta a nadie. ¡Volveremos pronto! –le dijo Byakuya antes de seguir a Hisana fuera de la casa.

* * *

Lentamente, Rukia abrió los ojos. La acogió una preciosa imagen de una puesta de sol. Sonrió y se separó un poco de Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa, enana? –dijo el chico sin abrir los ojos. Rukia le dio un codazo y los abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué coño…? –dijo Ichigo, agarrándose el estómago.

-Levántate, idiota, y mira el cielo. –le ordenó Rukia. Gruñó un par de incoherencias y luego miró hacia el cielo, esa belleza ante él. Sonrió ante la visión del sol y el mar haciéndose perfectamente uno solo.

-Es precioso. –Rukia asintió, de acuerdo con él. Ichigo la miró de reojo. La puesta de sol la hacía brillar de manera única; estaba perfecta.

-Rukia, yo… -Ichigo se interrumpió cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Era un mensaje de texto de su padre. Suspiró, molesto, y sacó el teléfono.

-¿_Ven a casa rápido_? –dijo en voz alta, leyendo el mensaje. Rukia hizo un mohín. Los estaba pasando muy bien y no quería que se terminara.

-Supongo que es hora de irnos. –dijo Ichigo levantándose. Lentamente Rukia le imitó y el chico la aupó. Cogieron la manta y empezaron a caminar. Mientras volvían, sus manos estuvieron colgando, inertes, pero siempre rozándose. Ichigo sabía qué era lo que quería hacer, pero tenía miedo de qué pensaría Rukia. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad; la cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Rukia desvió la mirada hacia abajo, Ichigo hacia arriba, y ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. Caminaron a casa en completo silencio, sujetándose felizmente las manos.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Ichigo. Rukia estaba a punto de entrar, pero Ichigo tiró de ella hacia atrás. La chica se volvió para mirarle, y juraría que estaba sonrojado. Estaba listo para hacer o decir algo. El corazón de Rukia aumentaba peligrosamente de ritmo y se empezó a poner nerviosa. Ningún hombre, incluso Grimmjow, la había hecho sentir así.

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien. –dijo Ichigo, sin mirarla directamente.

-Lo hice. Gracias, Ichigo. –dijo Rukia tímidamente. Ichigo no estaba seguro de si debía intentar o no hacer su movimiento, pero nada era como el presente para intentarlo. Caminó hacia ella y le tocó la mejilla suavemente.

-¿I-Ichigo…? –susurró Rukia mientras Ichigo se inclinaba más cerca, para poder deshacer ese molesto espacio hasta sus labios. Sus narices se tocaron y ambos cerraron los ojos, mientras sus corazones empezaron a latir desbocados y descontrolados. _Sólo un poco más…_

-¡RUKIA KUCHIKI! –ese fue el sonido que oyó antes de que Ichigo pudiera besarla por fin. Rápidamente se separó de él cuando se dio cuenta de quién la había llamado.

Se volvió para ver a una furiosa Hisana con un impasible Byakuya a su lado. Ambos estaban delante de la puerta de la clínica Kurosaki. Rukia pudo sentir cómo se desmoronaba cuando vio que su hermana estaba ahí. Ichigo sólo podía pensar en dos palabras para decir en ese momento.

-Oh, mierda.

**FIN**

**Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos :3:3 pero odio que termine asiii! D:**

**La chica con la que hablaban Hisana y Byakuya es una chica mencionada en el capítulo 4, en caso de que os lo preguntárais :) así que ya sabéis, la curiosidad tiene un precio ;) (volverse a leer el cap 4 xD)**

**Amo a Grimmjow, pero en este fic es… bueno… ya lo veis, pero aquí puede ser un poco OoC, ya que se ve que el autor original también lo ama, asi que…**

**Por cierto, tengo algo que deciros:**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: La semana próxima no habrá capítulo, ya que me voy al salón del manga (yay!) y no tendré internet. Se siente! :(  
**

**PD: Leed el capitulo de Bleach de la semana que viene, no puede terminar así! Pero nada de spoilers o os mato! xDD**

**Próximo capítulo: El Calor del Momento**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso (o dos) de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


	15. El Calor del Momento

**Holaa! :)**

**Lo sientoo! Sí, he tardado mucho, pero hay una cosa horrible, devastadora, que se llama… exámenes! T_T**

**Me dejo de excusas, que no tengo perdón xD**

**Gracias a: **Ghost iv** (jeje *sonrisa viciosa*), **miaka-ichiruki** (graciaaas!), **karekanoO18** (yo no puedo dejar de leer el manga! Como que Rukia no ha vueltooo? *spoiler, spoiler*), **Kari Kurosaki** (graciass!), **shyta** (sep, la de la foto xD), **Wuakayaka** (lógicamente lógico ._. vampiros? Ya no me van xD), **Ferthebest-ia** (fue COMPLETAMENTE ichiruki! :3), **anónimo?** (nah, ya te preocuparas más tarde xD), **chidorisagara** (tooodas querríamos un Ichigo personal xD) y **0099** (lo de las escenas no depende de mí ;) pero intentare traducir más rápido xD)  
****Arigatou gozaimasuu! :D**

**Bueno, me voy a una conferencia del láser! ciencias, ciencias~**

***tiembla* Oh, por dios, qué frío hace en mi casa! es inhumano! gracias, mantita, mi amorr~~! sí, hoy estoy muy mal de la cabeza, pero esque me he levantado así... xD  
**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

**Let's read! ;D**

_Capítulo 15: El Calor del Momento_

-¡RUKIA KUCHIKI! –gritó Hisana, oyéndose su voz por toda la calle, en cuanto vio a su hermana pequeña.

Rukia se volvió para ver a una furiosa Hisana con un impasible Byakuya a su lado. Ambos estaban delante de la puerta de la clínica Kurosaki. Rukia pudo sentir cómo se desmoronaba cuando vio que su hermana estaba ahí. Ichigo sólo podía pensar en dos palabras para decir en ese momento.

-Oh, mierda.

-¿Hisana? ¿Byakuya? –sorprendida, Rukia se quedó paralizada cuando les vio. Hisana, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a Rukia y le dio un bofetón. Rukia retrocedió y se sujetó la mejilla sonrosada. Miró a su hermana, a punto de enfadarse, pero se ablandó en cuanto vio las lágrimas caer por las mejillas de su hermana mayor.

-¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A OCULTARME QUE HAS ESTADO EN UNA CLÍNICA? –le gritó Hisana. –¡Y yo aquí, pensando que estabas con Momo, pero te has estado recuperando de un aborto involuntario!

Rukia podía sentir la decepción de Hisana. Deseaba que Hisana no hubiera tenido que saber nada del bebé. Bajó la cabeza, arrepentida, y empezó a sollozar.

-Lo siento mucho, Hisana. –lloró Rukia. Hisana, que intentaba seguir enfadada, no pudo evitar desmoronarse cuando vio a su hermana pequeña llorar. Fue hacia Rukia, pero se resistió a abrazarla.

-Sé que no soy tu madre, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti. Te quiero, Rukia, y me rehúso a perderte como perdí a mamá y papá. –dijo Hisana tristemente. Rukia se secó las lágrimas y miró a Hisana, que la estaba regalando una triste mirada.

-Ojalá pudieras haber confiado en mí y me hubieras pedido ayuda.

-No quería que os avergonzarais de mí. –dijo Rukia, mirando a Byakuya, que aún no había dicho nada.

-Rukia, somos una familia. Le habríamos hecho frente todos juntos. –dijo Byakuya firmemente.

-Recoge tus cosas, el doctor Kurosaki con ha dicho que ya podemos llevarte a casa. –dijo Hisana fríamente. Necesitaba ser fuerte y positiva. Rukia les había mentido y ahora no podía hacer de hermana mayor; debía ser como una madre.

Rukia asintió y miró a Ichigo, que observaba su conversación en silencio.

-Gracias. –le dijo al chico antes de entrar. Hisana y Byakuya la siguieron al interior. Ichigo se maldijo por no haber hecho su movimiento, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Isshin y Masaki se pusieron en tensión en cuanto Rukia, Hisana y Byakuya entraron en la casa. Rukia hizo una reverencia en su dirección.

-Muchísimas gracias por vuestra ayuda, preocupación y hospitalidad. -Isshin empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y corrió a abrazar a Rukia.

-¡Mi querida tercera hija! No hay ningún problema, siempre eres y serás bienvenida aquí. –Rukia sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Entonces, Masaki fue hacia Rukia.

-Espero que puedas perdonarnos, pero cuando tu hermana me preguntó qué había pasado, mi deber como madre me superó.

-No estoy enfadada, era mejor que lo supieran. –Masaki sonrió y abrazó cálidamente a Rukia. Ésta se separó y subió las escaleras. Finalmente, Ichigo entró y vio a Isshin, Masaki, Hisana y Byakuya de pie en la cocina.

-Cuánto tiempo, señor Kuchiki. –dijo Isshin. Byakuya miró al hombre de arriba abajo, intentando recordarle.

-¿Eres el mismo Kurosaki que trabajó en el Hospital Karakura? –preguntó Byakuya.

-Sí, señor.

-Entonces, has abierto una lamentable y pequeña clínica. –dijo fríamente Byakuya. Inmediatamente, Ichigo se ofendió y estuvo a punto de replicar.

-No está tan mal. Me gusta más que ese despreocupado y frío hospital. –respondió educadamente Isshin. Hisana golpeó suavemente a Byakuya en el estómago.

-No seas grosero, Byakuya. Éste hombre cuidó de Rukia mientras estábamos fuera. –dijo Hisana. Byakuya suspiró y se disculpó. Isshin sonrió y se burló de que el gran Kuchiki se había disculpado, pero Masaki le golpeó detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-No, nada. –murmuró Isshin. Masaki le sonrió a Hisana.

-¡Hombres! –dijeron al unísono.

-No podemos vivir ni con ellos ni sin ellos. –terminó Hisana. Ambas mujeres rieron mientras ambos hombres ponían los ojos en blanco y suspiraban.

Rukia bajó con una pequeña mochila que contenía sus vestidos y otras cosas. Yuzu y Karin corrieron tras ella.

-Rukia, ¿de verdad tienes que irte? –le preguntó Yuzu, a punto de llorar. Rukia sonrió tristemente y asintió. Karin no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó, al igual que hizo Yuzu después. Rukia sentía que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez; después de tan pocos días, ya se había encariñado con la familia Kurosaki. Ambas chicas la dejaron ir y Rukia se volvió hacia su hermana y su marido.

-Estoy lista. –dijo ella. Se giró hacia Isshin y Masaki. –Muchas gracias. –Rukia se inclinó.

Hisana sonrió y les agradeció por todo a Isshin y Masaki antes de coger la mano de Byakuya e irse de la clínica. Rukia se volvió hacia Ichifo, que estaba ahí, mirándola, extremadamente triste.

Rukia suspiró y fue hacia él. Le cogió de la mano y le sonrió. Él suspiró a su vez y, entonces, Rukia le golpeó en el estómago.

-¿Pero qué coño…? –dijo el chico, enfadado con ella, que había arruinado el momento.

-Quita esa patética mirada de tu cara. Me verás mañana en el instituto. –dijo Rukia. Las facciones de Ichigo se suavizaron en cuanto vio su sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Rukia abrazó a Ichigio rápidamente, cogió su mochila y salió.

Toda la casa se quedó en silencio. Yuzu y Karin estaban decaídas, Masaki e Isshin se sentían mal por Ichigo. Ichigo simplemente quería a Rukia.

Rukia se sentió en el coche mientras Hisana le recriminaba su irresponsable comportamiento. Byakuya sugirió castrar a Grimmjow con la voz extrañamente feliz. Realmente, Rukia no prestaba mucha atención. Todo sobre lo que podía pensar en ese momento era el _casi_ beso de Ichigo y ella. Tenía que terminar con Grimmjow. Éste no parecía preocuparse por ella e Ichigo era una opción mejor para ella.

Finalmente, llegaron a su casa.

-Y otra cosa. Vas a romper con Grimmjow. –le dijo Hisana mientras salía del coche. Rukia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué pasa entre tú y ese chico Kurosaki? –preguntó Byakuya. Rukia se sorprendió ante la mención de Ichigo, pero es que les habían sorprendido casi besándose.

-Nada, en realidad. –dijo Rukia tímidamente.

Hisana abrió la puerta principal con Rukia justo detrás. Ésta entró en la casa y dejó su mochila en el guardarropa.

-¡RUKIA! –lloró una voz femenina. Rukia se volvió, pudiendo ver sólo un cuerpo que se estampó contra ella y la abrazó.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó la chica mientras la abrazaban en el suelo.

-¡Oh, Rukia, te he echado mucho de menos! –dijo la chica. Rukia no estaba segura de quién era. Tenía la cara escondida en su pecho.

-Um, ¿quién eres? –le preguntó Rukia mientras intentaba levantarse. La chica finalmente levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron, sorprendida, cuando vio a la chica.

-¿Senna? –la chica asintió y se levantó finalmente. Ayudó a Rukia y le sonrió ampliamente. No podía creerse que Senna estuviera ahí.

-No te he visto en tres años. –dijo Rukia.

-Lo sé, ha sido mucho tiempo. –dijo Senna alegremente. –Pero me verás mucho más a partir de ahora.

Rukia la miró, sorprendida y paralizada, y entonces Hisana habló.

-Senna se quedará con nosotros hasta que se gradúe.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Rukia.

-Su padre fue el que falleció en Kyoto. –añadió Byakuya. –En su testamento, pidió que yo fuera el tutor legal de Senna cuando él muriera.

Rukia miró a Senna tristemente. –Lo siento mucho por tu padre.

-Gracias, Rukia. –le contestó sonriendo, triste. Hisana se dio cuenta de que la tristeza había invadido la habitación.

-Vamos, Senna. Ayuda a Rukia a subir sus cosas, ¿quieres? –Senna sonrió alegremente y asintió. Cogió rápidamente la mochila de Rukia y fue hacia las escaleras.

-Vámonos, Rukia. ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos! –dijo Senna. Rukia le sonrió y la siguió.

En la habitación de Rukia, Senna dejó su mochila en la cama y miró alrededor, sopesando la habitación.

-Vaya, Rukia, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en tu habitación. –dijo ella, observando a su alrededor. Senna admiró todos los peluches de Chappy y las demás cosas del conejo.

-Veo que nunca saliste de la _Fase Chappy_. –comentó Senna. Rukia se rió entre dientes y empezó a sacar sus cosas.

Senna fue hacia la colección de fotografías de Rukia. Parecía intrigada por todas las fotos.

-Oh, Dios, ¿es ése Renji? ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Senna.

-Bien, sigue siendo un sentimental. –bromeó Rukia.

-¿Cómo están sus padres? Su madre era siempre muy graciosa. –dijo Senna riendo. Rápidamente, Rukia se entristeció al oír sobre los padres de Renji.

-En realidad, Senna, sus padres murieron un par de meses después de la última vez que viniste.

Senna se sintió mal enseguida, sorprendida. Entendía cómo era el perder a alguien. Rukia vio lo triste que se puso Senna.

-Si quieres hablar sobre la muerte de tu padre, siempre estoy aquí para ti. Lo sabes. –se ofreció Rukia.

-Estoy bien. Quiero decir, prácticamente no le he visto durante los últimos cinco años de mi vida, así que siempre le he echado de menos. –miró las fotos otra vez y vio a alguien que captó su atención.

-¿Quién es éste chico guapo de pelo guay? –preguntó divertida. Rukia no necesitó darse la vuelta. Se figuró que Senna estaba hablando de Grimmjow. Él era el chico más deseado del instituto y tenía el pelo de color azul.

-Es mi novio, Grimmjow. –dijo Rukia, con un sabor amargo en la boca.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Senna, ligeramente decepcionada. – ¿Su pelo naranja atrae mucho la atención?

-¿Naranja? –preguntó Rukia. Se volvió para ver a Senna dirigiéndose a la fotografía de ella con Ichigo en Chappy World. –Ah, no, ese es Ichigo. –se corrigió Rukia. Senna se animó inmediatamente.

-¡Está muy bueno! Por favor, dime que está soltero. –dijo Senna, nerviosa. Automáticamente, Rukia se sintió un poco irritada hacia Senna. Sabía cómo era la chica; le gustaba ligarse a los chicos más _hot_ del momento y luego presumir.

-Bueno, técnicamente…

-¡Eso es un no! –dijo Senna, interrumpiendo a Rukia. Ésta cerró su puño y estaba a punto de replicar cuando la voz de Hisana las interrumpió.

-¡Senna, baja, por favor! –gritó ella. Senna se levantó nerviosa.

-¡Sí, tía Hisana! –dijo Senna. -¿Va Ichigo a nuestro instituto? –le preguntó mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-¿Nuestro?

-Sí, iré a tu instituto a partir de mañana. –dijo ella, emocionada. Hisana llamó a Senna otra vez y ella salió, dejando a una paralizada Rukia. Senna iba a ir a su instituto y le había echado el ojo a Ichigo. Eso no era bueno.

Rukia se sentó en su cama. Tendría que romper con Grimmjow pronto. Aún sentía algo por él, pero Ichigo la hacía sentir viva, y estaba empezando a enamorarse de él.

_TOC, TOC_.

Rukia se sobresaltó en cuanto oyó unos toques desde… ¿su ventana? De repente, la ventana se abrió y alguien entró en la habitación. Rukia se agarró a su cama, asustada, y le tiró la almohada con fuerza a su intruso, haciéndole caer.

-¡Joder, Rukia! –gritó el hombre. Rukia reconoció automáticamente su voz y su pelo azul eléctrico.

-¿Grimmjow? –se dijo a sí misma.

-Qué bien que me hayas reconocido. –dijo el chico, molesto, rascándose la cabeza. Rukia bajó de la cama y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó la chica. Grimmjow miró a Rukia, que parecía estar perfectamente bien.

-Quería saber cómo estabas tú… y el bebé. –dijo él, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Al oír eso, Rukia se entristeció y se enfadó. Se giró, sin mirarle, por si acaso rompía a llorar.

-¿Por qué te preocupas ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres? Siempre me he preocupado.

-¡¿Entonces por qué mierda no intentaste contactar conmigo? –le preguntó Rukia, girándose y mirándole a los ojos, desafiante.

-¡Estaba asustado! ¡Eso es normal, ¿verdad? –Rukia le miró fríamente. ¿Por qué tenía que jugar a ser el padre ahora?

-Ya no tengo… al bebé. –Grimmjow se desmoronó interiormente. No podía fingir estar sorprendido o triste. Aún no quería un bebé, pero no quería que Rukia lo perdiera de esa manera.

-Lo siento. –eso fue todo lo que Grimmjow pudo decir. Rukia le miró, sorprendida.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? –le gritó.

-¡¿Qué coño quieres que diga? ¡NO PUEDO DEVOLVERTE EL BEBÉ! –le gritó él. Rukia deseaba golpearle tanto como quería gritar, así que eso fue lo que hizo, sorprendiéndolo.

-Vete. –le dijo. Grimmjow la miró, desconcertado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no puedo soportar un 'nosotros' más. Estoy harta. –le contestó Rukia francamente.

-No. –le replicó él. Se acercó a la chica y la retuvo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le dijo, intentando liberarse.

-Te amo, Rukia. Si crees que sólo te voy a dejar que rompas conmigo así de fácil, entonces estás equivocada.

-Me has herido, Grimmjow; me dejaste encargarme del bebé a mi sola. –le dijo Rukia, dolida profundamente.

-Y lo siento, pero todo lo que te pido es una oportunidad para hacerlo bien.

-Es demasiado tarde. Cuatro días demasiado tarde.

-¡No, no lo es! –dijo él, levantando la voz. –Sólo ven a verme a la azotea mañana antes de clases. Si no podemos resolver esto hablando, entonces puedes dejarme. –Rukia quiso decirle que no, realmente quiso, pero tristemente debía admitir que él aún ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón.

-Vale. –murmuró Rukia. Grimmjow sonrió e intentó besarla en los labios, pero ella se apartó. La miró y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te veo mañana, preciosa. –le dijo, saliendo por la ventana. Rukia fingió una sonrisa y Grimmjow saltó hacia fuera. Rukia finalmente dejó escapar las lágrimas retenidas tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo había dejado a Grimmjow conseguir eso de esa manera? Aún le amaba y no ayudaba que estuviera atascada entre Grimmjow e Ichigo.

Rukia se tendió en la cama mientras dejaba que sus emociones salieran de sus ojos y cayeran en la almohada.

Hisana y Senna, que estaban hablando y preparando la cena, oyeron el timbre de la puerta.

-Yo abriré, tía Hisana. –sugirió Senna. Se lavó las manos y fue hacia la puerta principal. Miró por la mirilla y su mirada se iluminó en cuanto atisbó una cabellera naranja. _¿Es él ese chico, Ichigo?_ Senna abrió la puerta y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Ahí estaba Ichigo, en camiseta blanca y vaqueros, con un gran peluche de Chappy.

-Uh… hola. –dijo Ichigo confundido por la chica que le abrió la puerta.

-Hola, soy Senna. –dijo la chica, presentándose. Le agarró de la mano y tiró de él al interior.

Ichigo se desconcertó ante la confianza de esa chica.

-Ichigo.

-Lo sé, mi prima me ha hablado de ti. –le dijo Senna, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Prima? –preguntó Ichigo. -¿Te refieres a Rukia?

-Sí, me dijo que eras su amigo. –añadió Senna. Ichigo se sintió decepcionado por ser sólo su amigo. Entonces, Hisana entró y vio a Ichigo.

-Hola, Ichigo. –le saludó.

-Buenas tardes, señora Kuchiki. –dijo él, inclinándose.

-Supongo que ese peluche absurdamente grande es para mi hermana pequeña. –dijo Hisana, sonriendo ante el regalo de Ichigo. Entonces, el chico se sonrojó ligeramente y se rascó la cabeza.

-Sí.

-Está arriba, en su habitación. –dijo Hisana. –Vamos, Senna, necesito ayuda en la cocina.

-VALE. –exclamó Senna y se volvió hacia Ichigo. –Espero con ilusión conocerte mejor, Ichigo. –dijo ella, juguetona. Ichigo sonrió nervioso y subió las escaleras.

Llamó a la puerta suavemente.

-_Está abierto_. –movió el pomo y entró cautelosamente. Vio a Rukia tumbada en la cama con la espalda hacia él.

-¿Rukia? –Rukia se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Ichigo. Su rostro se iluminó un poco de felicidad.

-Ichigo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Ichigo vio los rastros de lágrimas, pero lo desestimó, suponiendo que eran por Hisana y Byakuya gritándole.

-Te he traído un _pequeño_ regalo. –le enseñó el gran peluche que tenía para ella. Los ojos de Rukia le miraron con felicidad y corrió, abrazando a Ichigo y, luego, al peluche.

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

-Urahara me dijo que te contara sobre ellos, pero decidí comprarlo en tu lugar. –dijo Ichigo, sonrojándose. Rukia sonrió y dejó el peluche en su cama.

-Gracias, Ichigo. –dijo ella sin mirarle.

-Ningún problema, enana. –dijo el chico, sonriendo. Rukia se volvió para mirarle seriamente.

-De verdad, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sólo me conoces desde hace un par de semanas y me has dado mucho apoyo. Es imposible para mí agradecértelo de manera adecuada. –le dijo Rukia. Ichigo la miró, pero su mirada estaba llena de compasión y amor. Rukia le miró a los ojos, y no sabía qué pasó, pero él se estaba acercando.

Fue hacia ella, acariciándole la mejilla, mirándola directamente a los ojos y se inclinó, susurrándole al oído. "_Esta vez, nada de interrupciones_." Murmuró eso para después encerrar los labios de la chica en los suyos, apasionadamente. Rukia, sorprendida, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero, cuando estaba por protestar y abrió la boca para hablar, la lengua del chico se hizo paso. El cuerpo de Rukia, automáticamente, reaccionó obligando a pelear con su propia lengua contra la de él. Su cuerpo se sintió débil en su abrazo. Puso los brazos alrededor de su nuca mientras él se inclinaba para tener un mejor ángulo contra la boca de la chica.

Lentamente, empezaron a retroceder hacia la cama, donde Ichigo la tendió sin romper el beso. Rukia le deseaba demasiado, desesperadamente. Sus instintos sexuales la controlaron y le quitó la camiseta blanca a Ichigo por encima de la cabeza. Rukia paró y miró el cuerpo de Ichigo atentamente. ¡Era definitivamente un enviado de Dios! Ichigo sonrió ante la mirada complacida y admirada de Rukia y empezó a besarla en el cuello.

Rukia murmuró su nombre una y otra vez mientras él le dejaba besos sueltos y tiernos por todo el cuello. Fue entonces cuando el chico empezó a quitarle la camisa lentamente, botón a botón. Se sonrojó ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo, observando la parte alta de su cuerpo, cubierto con sólo un sujetador.

Entonces, Rukia tiró de Ichigo y empezó a besarle otra vez. Él deslizó una mano desde su cintura, guiándola hacia uno de sus pequeños pechos, acariciándolo por debajo del sostén.

El cuerpo de Rukia se sacudió y a ésta dejó de importarle si toda su familia estaba en casa y cualquiera de ellos podía entrar en cualquier momento. Todo lo que quería era sentir a Ichigo, de volverse uno con él, porque… _Amo a Ich-_

Rukia volvió a la realidad cuando un tono de móvil demasiado familiar resonó en la habitación. Era la melodía personal de Grimmjow.

Rukia intentó apartar a Ichigo, pero él gruñó, irritado, y siguió besándole el cuello.

-Ichigo, para… –suplicó Rukia. Ichigo paró repentinamente y la miró.

-Sólo déjalo, Rukia. –dijo él, molesto.

-No puedo. –dijo Rukia, evitando la fiera mirada ámbar del chico.

-¿Quién podría ser tan jodidamente import-? –se interrumpió cuando se imaginó quién era. -¿Grimmjow?

Rukia asintió. Ichigo la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¡¿Estás bromeando? –gritó él. Su voz era mucho más elevada que la de Grimmjow anteriormente.

-¿Te importaría no gritar? –dijo Rukia, apartándose de él y llegando el teléfono. Ichigo, cabreado, le cogió la mano.

-¡Rukia, sé que no eres estúpida! –dijo el chico. -¿Por qué sigues volviendo a él?

-¡Aún le quiero y aún soy su novia, no puedo engañarle! –dijo Rukia, a pesar de que una parte de ella se sentía fatal. -¡Sabes lo que se siente al ser engañado, así que deberías saber por qué no quiero herirle de esa manera!

-¿Herir a Grimmjow? –preguntó Ichigo. -¡Él es probablemente la razón por la que te atacaron!

-No empieces con eso otra vez, te dije…

-¡Y él TE ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO! –gritó Ichigo. Resopló, arrepentido de haber alzado la voz, y miró a una Rukia a punto de romper a llorar. Automáticamente se sintió mal por su última frase. No quería decírselo a Rukia, al menos, no de esa manera.

-Rukia, mira…

-Sólo vete. –dijo ella tristemente.

-Pero Rukia, yo…

-He dicho que te vayas. –repitió ella.

-¿Por qué? Porque soy el único que tiene cojones para contarte la verdad. –le replicó él, cansado.

-Sé que odias a Grimmjow, pero decir esas cosas para que le deje es de niños.

-¡¿Rukia, eres jodidamente ciega? –gritó él. – ¡Me preocupo por ti más de lo que él hará nunca! No hago esto por nadie, Rukia, ¡sólo me preocupo demasiado por ti! -Rukia quería creerle, pero su corazón estaba demasiado confuso. Quería a Ichigo, pero no podía sólo deshacerse de Grimmjow, no sería justo.

-Eres el único que me está usando para olvidar a Yuki. Y, pasa ser honesta, no quiero ser un reemplazo. –Ichigo pensó, con razón, que eso fue un golpe bajo. Al mencionar a Yuki, había superado el límite.

-Muy bien. Disfruta del muñeco de Chappy. –dijo antes de coger su camiseta. Rápidamente, cogió sus cosas y violentamente cerró la puerta tras él. Rukia cayó al suelo; por alguna razón, la ausencia de Ichigo la hizo sentir débil. ¿Realmente le afectaba tanto el chico?

-Le amo. –se dijo Rukia a sí misma. Finalmente lo admitía. Estaba enamorada de Ichigo. Entonces, ¿por qué le había apartado de ella? ¿Por qué dejaba que sus sentimientos por Grimmjow la dominaran? ¿Por qué le dolía justo ahora?

Ichigo fue hacia la puerta principal cuando una mano le paró. Se volvió para ver a la prima de Rukia, Senna.

-¿Creí que os oí a ti y a mi prima pelear? –preguntó ella seriamente.

-No realmente. Era más como un… intenso debate. –contestó Ichigo. Senna le sonrió. Ichigo estaba con el ceño aún más fruncido que de costumbre y Senna podía adivinar que algo malo había pasado entre ellos.

-¿Quieres llevarme a hacer una especie de _tour_ por Karakura mañana? –preguntó Senna. Ichigo la miró, sorprendido. No se esperaba eso.

-¿Un _tour_?

-Sí, por favor. Sé que Rukia probablemente estará ocupada, y parece que ella confía en ti.

-Lo dudo. –murmuró Ichigo.

-¡Por favoooooooor! –le suplicó Senna, con ojos de cachorrito. Ichigo podía ser obstinado, pero su debilidad eran esos ojos. Especialmente los de Rukia.

-Claro. –dijo Ichigo. Senna gritó de alegría y le abrazó.

-¡Vale, te veo en el instituto mañana! –Ichigo asintió y salió de la casa de los Kuchiki. Empezó a bajar por la calle, miró la ventana de la habitación de Rukia y suspiró.

_¿Por qué a cada chica que le regalo mi corazón termina rompiéndolo en pedazos?_

Rukia se sentó en su cama, pensando en Ichigo. Tenía que disculparse y hacer las cosas bien. Tenía que disculparse y ordenar sus sentimientos por Grimmjow. Finalmente, confesaría sus sentimientos por Ichigo. Rukia se durmió con esos objetivos en mente.

Mientras tanto, Grimmjow estaba sentado en la oscuridad de su casa.

-Necesito conseguir lo último que queda del dinero de Rukia. Si no lo hago, o me matarán a mi o a ella. Lo siento, Rukia, pero tengo que usarte una última vez. Es por tu seguridad. –se dijo a sí mismo.

**FIN**

**Supongo que querréis matar al autor del fanfic original… Sí, yo también quiero xD**

**Por cierto, tengo buenas noticias! (al menos para mí xD)**

**Se me han acabado los exámenes por unas dos semanas, así que supongo que podré traducir a tiempo un par más de capítulos ;) Oh, y un examen de fisica que daba por suspendido o el 5 pelao, me han puesto un 6'6! xD aun no me lo creo xDDD es que me fue fatal... u_u  
**

**Próximo capítulo: Rompiendo Corazones**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso (o dos) de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


	16. Rompiendo Corazones

**Holaa! :) Aquí vengo de nuevo! :D**

**Fuash, estoy plagada a exámenes y trabajos! D: No sé si podré subir un nuevo cap la próxima semana... Bueh, y si no, dentro de un par seguro! xD**

**Gracias a: **brendus **(graciaaas! :D), **Ghost iv** (sii! con tijeras de podar! xD), **shyta** (yo tambien odio mi vicio, créeme... xDD), **karekanoO18** (empiezas? lee, lee ._.), **chidorisagara** (cre que las a odiar un poquito más xD a mi tampoco me gusta el título... :/)**

**Y bueno, muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me hay apoyado durante estos 16 capítulos! Mis más sinceras gracias! :D **

**Sabéis qué? Lo exámenes no me amargarán el día de mañana pues voy a cumplir una de las ilusiones de mi vida! Voy a... jugar al paintball! :D (nunca creí que fuera posible en mi enano  
pueblo u_u)**

**Ahí vamos, al lío! :)**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... alero1990!**

**Let's read! ;D**

_Capítulo 16: Rompiendo Corazones_

Rukia se puso el pelo en una cola de caballo y se alisó el uniforme. Suspiró mientras se miraba en el espejo. No había ido al instituto desde el miércoles y sabía que la gente probablemente hablaría mal de ella, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba hablar con ambos, Grimmjow e Ichigo.

Rukia estaba asustada sobre qué diría Ichigo o cómo reaccionaría ante ella. Se decidió a no pensar negativamente. Cogió su mochila y fue escaleras abajo. Cuando estaba por salir, una voz la llamó desde dentro.

Rukia se volvió para ver a su hermana en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas, Rukia?

-Tengo que ir al instituto, Hisana. –contestó Rukia.- Tengo tareas de limpieza.

-Estoy segura de que a Yoruichi no le importará que hoy no lo hagas. Es el primer día de Senna; ¿no quieres acompañarla al instituto? –dijo Hisana. Rukia suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mira, Hisana. Sé que quieres vigilarme y tal, pero necesito retomar mis responsabilidades como tú siempre me dices que debería hacer. Además, hablé con Renji anoche y dijo que no le importaría acompañar a Senna porque quiere verla otra vez.

-Pero si casi ni has hablado con ella desde que está aquí.

-Y lo haré; está viviendo con nosotros, tengo mucho tiempo. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy. –dijo Rukia. Antes de que Hisana pudiera replicar, Rukia salió corriendo por la puerta.

Rukia sabía que estaba siendo muy fría con su hermana, pero no quería que nada ni nadie la parara de hacer las cosas bien. Sabía qué debía hacer, y lo haría. Tenía que cortar con Grimmjow y, sin importar cómo, le diría a Ichigo cómo se sentía.

Rukia llegó al instituto en un tiempo récord. Ignoró su taquilla y toda la gente del pasillo. Su primera parada era disculparse con Ichigo, después romper con Grimmjow y luego podría estar, finalmente, con Ichigo.

Rukia pasó en frente de la puerta del aula y cogió aire. Abrió la puerta para ver a Ichigo fregando el suelo con la espalda hacia ella. Rukia sonrió, ya que una parte de ella temía que el chico no fuera a clase. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Automáticamente, Ichigo sintió una presencia en el aula y se volvió hacia la chica.

Rukia se sorprendió cuando sus ojos ámbar la miraron. Estaban repletos de dolor, tristeza y furia. Ichigo se giró y siguió fregando, como si ella nunca hubiera entrado.

Rukia suspiró para sí misma, dándose coraje, y fue hacia él.

-¿Ichigo?

Él la ignoró y empezó a fregar con más fuerza. Rukia decidió hablarle esperando que la escuchara.

-Ichigo, sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero necesito que me escuches. –empezó ella. –Siento mucho lo que dije; no debí mencionar a Yuki. Estaba enfadada contigo y se me escapó. Es sólo que no quiero perderte, Ichigo.

El chico se volvió hacia ella, aún enfadado. Rukia esperó que su disculpa fuera suficiente, pero no lo parecía.

-¿Eso es todo por lo que tienes que disculparte? –siseó él. Rukia le miró, confusa.

-Ahora mismo, sí.

-Bueno, entonces, disculpa no aceptada. –dijo él, dándole la espalda otra vez. Rukia, que ahora estaba frustrada, avanzó y se puso ante él.

-¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga más? –le preguntó Rukia.

-¡Te besé, Rukia! Obviamente, siento algo por ti, así que ¿cómo coño quieres que me sienta cuando me dices que no puedes estar conmigo por Grimmjow? –ladró Ichigo.

-¡No le engañaré, Ichigo! –gritó Rukia. –Pero voy a hablar con Grimmjow hoy y…

-¿Y qué? Te tiene atrapada con un solo dedo, y tú no ofreces resistencia. –le dijo Ichigo. Rukia se sintió herida por su comentario. Herida por sus palabras y su mirada. La había mirado de la misma forma que a Yuki, pero peor. Le dolía mirarle.

-Ichigo, yo… -Rukia se interrumpió por el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Puso los ojos en blanco e Ichigo tosió. Ambos sabían que era Grimmjow mandándole un mensaje.

"_¿Dónde estás? Estoy esperándote en la azotea."_

Rukia suspiró y vio que Ichigo no la estaba mirando, pero su espalda estaba demasiado tensa.

-Te prometo que, cuando vuelva, podremos hablar realmente sobre esto. –dijo ella, en voz baja. Ichigo sólo siguió fregando. Rukia decidió terminar con eso rápido y hacer las cosas bien con Ichigo. Le había herido mucho y era hora de que le fuera fiel a su corazón. Rukia salió corriendo del aula y fue hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Grimmjow se apoyó en la reja de la azotea. Había estado esperando a Rukia durante un rato y le acababa de mandar un mensaje para saber dónde estaba.

Empezó a preguntarse si debería terminar con Rukia. Se preocupaba por ella, algo raro para él. Pero su estilo de vida la pondría en peligro, y lo sabía. Rukia era la única chica en el mundo que le hacía preocuparse. En realidad, Rukia le había hecho enamorarse. Pero él sabía que nunca cambiaría completamente.

-¿Grimmjow? –dijo ella, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Grimmjow se volvió para ver a Rukia y le regaló su famosa sonrisa.

-Hola, pequeña. –le dijo yendo hacia Rukia. Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella se alejó.

-Vinimos aquí a hablar. Querías hacer las cosas bien, así que debería, al menos, escuchar lo que quieras decirme. –Grimmjow levantó la ceja. No sabía qué decir exactamente, pero empezó a hablar de todas formas.

-Te quiero, Rukia, y sé que me comporté como un cabrón cuando no contacté contigo, pero estaba asustado. Estoy aquí ahora, y voy a ser un mejor novio para ti. –no podía pensar en mucho qué decir. Todo lo que quería era ser suyo otra vez, así que podría conseguir el dinero y saldar cuentas con Aizen.

-Éste amor ya no durará, y no puedo seguir con esto. Te quiero, Grimmjow, pero mi corazón ya no está conmigo. –dijo Rukia tristemente. Grimmjow no podía creérselo. Allí estaba él, como un patético chico enamorado e idiota con una chica que intenta cortar con él.

-Estoy intentando ser honesto, Rukia. ¿Por qué demonios me dejarías? –dijo él, intentando controlar su ira. Cuando Rukia estaba a punto de replicar, la puerta de la azotea se abrió de repente. Rukia y Grimmjow se giraron para ver quién había subido.

-¿Rangiku? –dijo Rukia alegremente, sorprendida de ver a su amiga. Rangiku sonrió cuando vio a Rukia, que parecía que estaba completamente recuperada. Eso calmó su corazón. Miró a Grimmjow con disgusto y una mirada de odio.

-¿Puedes darnos algo de intimidad, Rangiku? –gruñó Grimmjow.

-No, no hasta que le digas a Rukia la verdad… _toda_ la verdad. -le demandó Rangiku. Grimmjow miró a Rangiku, al igual que ella le aguanda la mirada, con coraje. No dejaría que ese hombre la asustara otra vez.

-¿Qué está pasando? –les preguntó Rukia. –Chicos, ¿qué me estáis escondiendo?

Rangiku sonrió y dejó de mirar al peliazul para observar a Rukia. –Bueno, supongo que podría ayudar a Grimmjow a decirte quién te atacó en la tienda la semana pasada.

Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédula. Miró a Grimmjow, que ahora evitaba su mirada. ¿Tendría él algo que ver con eso?

-Nel y Halibel te atacaron en el probador, para asegurarse que no te mezclarías con Grimmjow otra vez en el futuro. –explicó Rangiku. Rukia no podía creerse lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarle por las mejillas.

-Dudo que Grimmjow lo supiera, ya que lo hicieron para "ayudarle". –concluyó Rangiku. Rukia empezaba a sentir que le costaba respirar. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Nel y Halibel habían matado a su hijo no nacido. No podía entender por qué. Sabía que esas dos estaban celosas, pero no podía entender cómo simples caprichos podían conducirlas a ser tan violentas.

-¿Por qué? –se las apañó para decir Rukia. Ahora le estaba mirando. Él aún no le dirigía la mirada. -¡¿POR QUÉ? –gritó Rukia, sumida en la tristeza. Grimmjow la miró por fin. Nunca había visto tanto dolor en sus preciosos ojos violetas. Ésta era la mujer que amaba. Puede que la hubiera amado de manera incorrecta, pero lo hacía.

-Porque estaban enamoradas de mí. –contestó Grimmjow simplemente.

-De verdad, Grimmjow… -dijo Rangiku. Estaba enfadada con él por decir medias verdades. -¡Puede que fuera por el hecho de que te acostabas con ellas a espaldas de Rukia!

Rukia quedó ahí, congelada. Sus ojos aún estaban posados en Grimmjow. Su corazón se acababa de partir por la mitad, y podía sentirlo. Grimmjow apretó los puños hasta sangrar, sin saber qué decirle a Rukia. Ella podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo con más fuerza.

-Rukia, –comenzó Grimmjow. –nunca quise herirte. –Rukia reaccionó y volvió a la normalidad al oír eso.

-¿Herirme? No me has herido. Me has destruido. –dijo ella, con un hilo de voz plagado de dolor. -Me enamoré de alguien, alguien que sé que nunca me heriría. Pero no pude estar con él, porque quería ser justa contigo. –dijo Rukia. –Todo este tiempo estuviste follando con esas perras a mis espaldas. ¿De verdad era tan mala como amante?

-No, Rukia, eso no…

-¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO! –gritó Rukia, con las manos en las orejas. –Se ha acabado,Grimmjow. Me importa una mierda lo que sientas por mí, ya no quiero _absolutamente_ nada contigo. –después de eso, Rukia se fue hacia Rangiku.

-¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? –le preguntó la castaña. Rangiku asintió.

-Lo siento, Rukia. No dije nada antes, pero estoy intentando arreglar las cosas contigo. Debería haber estado una verdadera amiga tuya. Creí que si me quedaba callada, sería leal a todos mis amigos. Pero Nel y Halibel nunca lo fueron. Ahora sé eso. Tú eres la única amiga verdadera que tengo. Así que empezaré a actuar como una verdadera amiga para ti.

Rukia asintió y salió. Rangiku miró a Grimmjow, que estaba allí de pie, dándole la espalda. Parecía como si estuviera manteniendo su temperamento bajo control con mucha dificultad. Rangiku se volvió para seguir a Rukia dentro del edificio.

Cuando las dos chicas entraron, Rukia paró y Rangiku se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Rukia se volvió y abrazó a Rangiku. Empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de su amiga. Rangiku abrazó a Rukia y la estrujó suavemente.

-Todo está bien, Rukia. Déjalo salir todo. –Rukia se agarró desesperadamente a su espalda y lloró más fuerte.

-Rukia Kuchiki. –dijo una voz masculina. Rukia se secó los ojos y se volvió para ver a un oficial de policía. Estaba completamente confundida.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Rukia. Entonces, oyó un grito desde el pasillo principal. Dos policías estaban sujetando a Nel y Halibel y las llevaban hacia Rukia. La pelinegra miró a Rangiku, que le sonrió.

-Llamé a la policía y les dije lo que sabía.

-La dependienta de la tienda lo confirmó y, recientemente, hemos conseguido el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad. Grabó a las dos chicas siguiéndoos en la tienda. –dijo el policía.

-¡RANGIKU, ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO DELATARNOS? –gritó Nel mientras la arrastraban por el pasillo.

-Nelliel Tu Oderschvank y Halibel Tia, ambas estáis bajo arresto por asalto e intento de asesinato. –dijo el policía. Ordenó a los hombres que les leyeran sus derechos y que las llevaran a la estación de policía.

-¿Rukia, podríais venir tú y Rangiku a la estación para rellenar un reporte policial? –Rukia asintió y cogió a Rangiku de la mano, sonrió y le dio las gracias.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?

-Debería estar en la azotea. –dijo Rangiku.

-Él no tenía nada que ver con el ataque. –esclareció Rukia.

-Lo sabemos, pero él fue la motivación detrás del ataque de las chicas. –dijo el oficial, empezando a caminar. –Por favor, esperad aquí. Alguien vendrá a buscaros para llevaros a la estación.

Rukia suspiró, aliviada. _Aún defiendo a ese cerdo…_ Pensó Rukia, aún disgistada consigo misma. Rangiku le sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿es Ichigo ése del que estás tan enamorada? –le preguntó, intentando levantarle el ánimo. Rukia sonrió para sí misma.

-Sí. –Rukia se dio cuenta de que no había terminado de hablar con él. –Tengo que irme.

-Señorita Kuchiki y señorita Matsumoto. –dijo una voz femenina. Era otra policía. –Debemos irnos ahora.

-Pero…

-Debemos salir ya, señorita Kuchiki. –dijo firmemente la mujer. –Contactaremos con tu familia cuando lleguemos a la estación. –agarró a ambas chicas y salieron del instituto. _Ichigo, por favor, espera por mí.  


* * *

_

-Buenos días a todos. –dijo Yoruichi a su clase.

-Buenos días. –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Chicos, hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante en clase. Por favor, pasa. –Senna entró al aula alegremente.

-Hola, soy Senna Kuchiki. Encantada de conoceros a todos. –todos murmuraron, los chicos de regocijo y las chicas celosas de la obvia belleza de Senna.

-Por favor, siéntate. –dijo Yoruichi.

Senna fue hacia Ichifo, le sonrió y él le forzó una sonrisa a cambio. Senna se sentó justo detrás de él y en seguida le golpeó en el hombro. "No olvides que me vas a llevar a la ciudad hoy." Susurró ella. El chico asintió.

Ichigo no pensaba en el tour que le iba a hacer. No quería admitir que estaba extremadamente procupado por Rukia. No había vuelto a verla, y él no era el único que se preocupaba. Renju empezó a pensar sobre eso también. Recordó a Hisana diciéndole que ella ya se había ido al instituto y que se suponía que él iba a acompañar a Senna. Se preguntó si Rukia estaba bien, pues no respondía a sus mensajes.

Renji intentó permanecer calmado. Estaba preocupado, peo sabía que Rukia era sensata.

**Hora del almuerzo  
**

-Hola, Senna, ¿cómo has estado? –le preguntó Momo. Senna se volvió y la abrazó, emocionada. No había visto a ninguno de los amigos de Rukia en años.

-Hey, Momo, ¡ha pasado tiempo! He estado bien, gracias. –le dijo sonriente.

-¿Así que vienes al instituto aquí ahora?

-Sí, mi padre falleció, y su último deseo fue que terminara el instituto bajo la tutela de mi tío Byakuya. –explicó Senna. Shuhei se unió pronto a la conversación.

-Siento oír eso, pero me alegro que estés en Karakura. –Senna sonrió y les abrazó.

-No puedo esperar a almorzar con vosotros, chicos. –Senna miró a Ichigo de soslayo. -Hey, Ichigo, ¿te sentarás con nosotros para comer? –le preguntó ella dulcemente. Ichigo asintió y le dio una rápida sonrisa. Senna podría decir que algo le molestaba. Se preguntó si estaría pensando en Rukia.

Senna se volvió para ver a Renji, que estaba hablando con Tatsuki. No reconoció a la chica, pero fue hacia su amigo de todas formas.

-Hey, Renji. –le dijo ella, sorprendiéndole.

-Senna. –dijo Renji. Tatsuki la miró de arriba abajo.

-Uh, hola. –dijo ella, algo confundida.

-Hola, soy Senna. –dijo alegremente. _Maldita sea, esta chica es muy animada._ Senna se giró para mirar a Renji. -¿Vamos a comer ahora?

-Uh, claro, seguro. –Senna cogió a Renji del brazo y le arrastró. Tatsuki podía sentir un poco de celos mientras la chica le arrastraba. ¿Quién era esa mocosa?

Arriba, en la azotea, Momo, Izuru, Shuhei, Uryu, Nemu, Renji, Senna, Tatsuki, Kiyone, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuro y Chad estaban sentados y comiendo el almuerzo.

-Entonces, ¿eres de Kyoto? –le preguntó Kiyone. Senna asintió.

-Sí, he vivido ahí la mayor parte de mi vida.

-¿No les sientan muy bien el kimono a las chicas de Kyoto? –preguntó Keigo, con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Sí, a algunas sí. –dijo Senna, algo confundida por la pregunta.

-¿Te gusta el instituto? –le preguntó Momo, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Claro, estaba muy contenta cuando Renji vino a acompañarme desde casa. –dijo Senna mirándole. Tatsuki cerró los puños con fuerza. No le gustaba lo amistoso que estaba Renji con esa chica. Incluso aunque no fuera su novio ni nada. No podía negar que sentía enfado hacia la chica nueva.

-¿Rukia aún se está recuperando? –preguntó la karateka.

-Eso era lo que quería preguntar. –dijo Renji, volviéndose hacia Ichigo, que parecía estar en su propio mundo. -¿Vino Rukia al instituto hoy? –le preguntó el pelirrojo. Ichigo levantó la mirada cuando vio que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

-Sí. –contestó él simplemente.

-Si lo hizo, entonces ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé, probablemente con Grimmjow. –dijo Ichigo, fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿GRIMMJOW? –exclamaron Renji y Shuhei. Ichigo asintió y siguió comiendo.

-¡Ichigo, ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmado? ¡Está con ese gilipollas! ¡¿Y si le hace daño? –dijo Shuhei.

-Ya es mayorcita, puede cuidarse sola. –dijo Ichigo, aburrido. Shuhei perdió la calma, se levantó y agarró a Ichigo por la camisa.

-¡Tú, idiota! ¡Creí que te preocupabas por ella, ¿por qué la dejarías ir con ese tío? –gruñó Shuhei. Ichigo se apartó de él.

-No necesita mi protección y tampoco la quiere. Le quiere a él. Fin de la historia. –dijo antes de irse de la azotea. Senna inmediatamente le siguió.

Tatsuki suspiró. Se preguntó por qué Rukia volvería a Grimmjow. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Orihime?

* * *

Orihime se sintió rara, toda la cafetería la estaba mirando fijamente. Ulquiorra le había pedido que se sentara con él para comer. No sabía si debía dejar a sus amigos, pero él concluyó que no tenía opción.

Inoue podía ver a muchas chicas mirarla. Decidió concentrarse en su deliciosa comida que había delante de ella.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó Ulquiorra. La chica no había notado que él la había estado observando durante un tiempo.

-Un sándwich de pescado con miel y pasta de judías rojas. –contestó ella. - ¿Quieres probarlo? –Ulquiorra casi perdió la compostura ante _eso_.

-No, gracias, Orihime.

Ella se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer. Ulquiorra podía oír a las chicas de la cafetería murmurar cosas sobre Orihime.

-¿Sabes por qué te he invitado a venir aquí? –le preguntó. Orihime le miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Beno, muchas chicas me han preguntado si voy a ir con Halibel al baile de bienvenida. –Orihime se entristeció ante eso.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir con ella? –le preguntó tímidamente.

-Creí que te lo había pedido a ti, Orihime, así que obviamente no voy a ir con Halibel. –dijo Ulquiorra simplemente. Orihime se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Como iba diciendo, les dije que ya tenía una cita, así que estaban como locas por saber quién era. –explicó él.

-¿Así que por eso me invitaste?

-Sí, pasa hacerles saber a esas chicas que ya no estoy libre. –dijo él, sonriéndole. Orihime podía sentir su corazón latiendo como loco. Era raro. Tenía una voz muy indiferente, pero eso era lo que le atraía de él. Estaba siempre tan calmado y tranquilo. No parecía demostrar muchas emociones, lo que le hacía prácticamente ideal a sus ojos.

-¿Hay algún color especial que quieras que lleve? –le preguntó ella, como un tomate. Ulquiorra sonrió y se inclinó, besándola suavemente en los labios. Todas las chicas se sobresaltaron. Se apartó un poco y le dijo:

-Blanco sería perfecto. –Orihime simplemente asintió, ya que era incapaz de decir nada. Él sonrió, se sentó apropiadamente en su silla y siguió comiendo.

* * *

-¡RUKIA! –gritaron Renji, Momo, Shuhei e Izuru. Rukia acababa de entrar con Hisana y Byakuya. La policía había llamado a su casa y le contó a Hisana qué había pasado. Byakuya salió pronto del trabajo para ir con su esposa. Renji llamó a Hisana porque estaba preocupado por Rukia, y ella le informó de qué estaba pasando. Renji, que estaba con Momo, Izuru y Shuhei, fueron a casa de Rukia después de clase para esperarla.

Sobre las siete de la tarde, Rukia estaba cansada, pero contenta de ver a sus amigos.

-Hola, chicos. –dijo alegremente. Todos la abrazaron y sonrieron.

-Es un alivio oír que las que te atacaron están entre rejas. –dijo Izuru.

-Sí, no puedo creer que Nel y Halibel hayan caído tan bajo. –dijo Momo.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no subís y habláis? Me apetece cocinar a lo grande. Estáis invitados, si queréis. –dijo Hisana alegremente.

-¡SI! –gritaron todos los visitantes alegremente al unísono.

-¿Dónde está Senna? –preguntó Rukia. Todos se miraron entre ellos, asustados de cómo decírselo, pero Shuhei se adelantó.

-Fuera, con Ichigo. –Rukia pudo sentir el dolor en su corazón.

-Oh… bueno, vamos a mi habitación. –dijo ella, subiendo rápidamente los peldaños. Momo le dio un codazo a Shuhei y siguió a Rukia, seguida de los chicos.

En la habitación, Momo y Renji se sentaron rápidamente en la cama de la chica, Izuru en la silla del escritorio y Shuhei en el _puff_. Rukia se sentó en el marco de la ventana.

-Grimmjow me engañaba con Nel y Halibel. –confesó Rukia. Todos la miraron, estupefactos.

-¡Entonces, ¿él estuvo detrás del ataque? –dijo Renji, levantándose.

-¡No! Pero ellas estaban enamoradas de él; debió haberles prometido que estarían juntos. Pero cuando supieron que estaba embarazada, supongo que creyeron que arruinaría la vida de Grimmjow.

-No puedo creerlo. Quiero matarle. –dijo Shuhei, cabizbajo y juntando las manos con furia.

-Ya no vale la pena, chicos. He terminado con él; y esta vez para siempre. –dijo Rukia, sonriendo para sí misma. Shuhei se sintió sonriendo interior y exteriormente. Rukia era finalmente libre de ese hombre, ahora puede que pudiera hacer lo que quería hacer.

-Rukia, sobre el baile… -empezó él.

-A Rangiku le gustaría que se lo pidieras. –le interrumpió Rukia. Sabía que Shuhei quería pedírselo, pero no se sentía así respecto a él. Le quería como a un hermano, pero sabía que Shuhei pensaba que Rangiku era _muy_ guapa.

-Pero…

-Créeme, te dirá que sí. –él forzó una sonrisa y asintió. Estaba decepcionado de que Rukia no le dejara pedírselo, pero Rangiku no era una mala idea. Sonrió al pensarlo detenidamente.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo estaba acompañando a Senna a su casa. Se habían pasado las últimas cuatro horas paseando por Karakura.

-¡Wow, el centro comercial de Karakura es enorme! –dijo ella alegremente. Ichigo estaba a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. No entendía por qué estuvo de acuerdo con enseñarle a la chica los alrededores. Senna era una buena chica, que parecía muy enérgica, pero le recordaba demasiado a Rukia. La echaba de menos, y realmente quería hablar con ella. Puede que por eso le dijo que sí, así podría pensar claramente en Rukia.

-No puedo esperar a ir de compras con Rukia y Momo. –dijo Senna, emocionada. Ichigo la miró cuando mencionó el nombre de su prima.

-¿Sois muy cercanas, tú y Rukia? –le preguntó.

-Bueno, supongo. Quiero decir, éramos inseparables cuando éramos más pequeñas, pero no la he visto en tres años. –dijo Senna. –Rukia es mi mejor amiga. No le gusto a mucha gente por ser rica, pero Rukia siempre me ha tratado muy bien.

-Suena como la Rukia que conozco. –dijo Ichigo, con voz débil. Finalmente, llegaron a su casa. Senna miró arriba y vio que Rukia estaba sentada en su ventana. _Rukia, no sé cómo te sientes hacia Ichigo, pero sé que se preocupa por ti, así que supongo que debo empujarte a darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por él._

Senna se volvió hacia Ichigo.

-¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, ICHIGO! –gritó Senna, con la esperanza de que Rukia la oyera. Y funcionó. Rukia miró por la ventana, para ver a Ichigo y a su prima hablando afuera.

-Uh, ¿de nada? –dijo Ichigo, confundido al ver que era tan ruidosa. Senna fue lentamente hacia él, se puso de puntillas y le besó levemente en los labios. Ichigo se quedó congelado; estaba completamente estupefacto por el beso.

-Eso fue por el _tour_. Te veo mañana, Ichi. –dijo Senna sonriendo y saludándole efusivamente con la mano mientras se alejaba. Rukia, que lo había visto todo, sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Ese día, Grimmjow le había partido el corazón, pero Ichigo lo había destrozado completamente. Rukia siguió mirando por la ventana mientras una lágrima se fugaba de su ojo.

-Hey, Rukia, ¿qué estás mirando? –preguntó Momo. Todos estaban conversando alegremente, y ella parecía concentrada en algo del exterior.

-Nada, es sólo que parece una noche un poco… _triste_. –dijo ella en voz baja. Cerró los ojos mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad que habitaba ahora en su vacío corazón.

* * *

-¡GRIMMJOW! –el mencionado se volvió para ver a Nnoitra yendo hacia él. Grimmjow estaba fumando un cigarrillo fuera de su apartamento.

-¿Qué pasa, Nnoitra? –dijo Grimmjow, desviando la mirada.

-¿Es verdad? –le preguntó.

-¿El qué? Probablemente hay muchas cosas que han dicho de mí.

-¿Te acostabas con Nel sin que yo lo supiera?

-Mira, tío, estas cosas pasan. Además, tú te tirabas a otras chicas a sus espaldas también. –Nnoitra estaba a punto de golpearle cuando un coche negro paró justo a su lado y tres hombres salieron de él. Grimmjow se quedó estupefacto cuando les vio. Eran tres de los hombres de Aizen.

-Hola, Grimmjow. –dijo el más corpulento.

-¡Joder! –dijo mientras intentaba entrar rápidamente por la puerta de su casa, pero uno de ellos tiró de él.

-No te preocupes, no te mataremos ahora, pero Aizen quiere que te mandemos un mensajito. –los tres fueron hacia Grimmjow y empezaron a golpearle hasta que cayó al suelo. Nnoitra sólo miró mientras lo reducían a una masa sangrienta. Decidió marcharse.

Grimmjow estaba recibiendo finalmente lo que se merecía.

**FIN**

**¡Por Kami-sama, como odio a Senna! Aunque no lo digo por lo del beso…**

**Buah, ahora empezará la saga (xD) de Aizen ._.**

**Pues eso, el autor original nos dice a todos los que odiamos a Senna que esta es su forma… **_**particular**_** de ayudar a los protas.**

**Seguid leyendo y sabréis como termina todo este lío! :)**

**Siguiente capítulo: Incomprendido**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**

**PD (de publicidad! xD): Por cierto, dentro de nada publicaré un one shot (hehe...) Es un HitsuKarin, así que si os gusta la pareja, leéroslo! Acepto críticas, halagos, tomates, etc. :)  
Por fin my first fic! :DDD**


End file.
